La Venganza de un Marido
by Citrus-Gi
Summary: Sakura Haruno tenía que casarse o perderia la casa familiar. Para ello, decidió poner  un anuncio para encontrar un marido. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de sufrir las consecuencias de una noche de pasión que tuvo lugar tiempo atrás...con Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

UNA esbelta y frágil belleza en un vestido de noche verde plateado. Piel transparente, melena de vibrantes cabellos rosas y ojos verdes bajo una máscara de seducción. Voz débil y profunda, lo suficientemente profunda como para llamar la atención, pero más dulce que la miel...

- Sin nombres... nada de convencionalismos - dijo ella -. No quiero saberlo - añadió cuando él trató de presentarse -. Después de esta noche no volveré a verte, así que, ¿para qué?

Ninguna mujer le había dicho nunca algo así a Sasuke Uchiha. Ninguna mujer había pretendido de él simplemente una aventura de una noche, y el desconcierto que aquello le produjo fue profundo. Sin embargo el ardor de ella en la cama pareció contradecir aquellas palabras... hasta que a la mañana siguiente él despertó y comprendió que su misteriosa amante había desaparecido llevándose consigo el anillo Adorata. Sasuke, sencillamente, no pudo dar crédito al hecho de que una tunanta sin escrúpulos le hubiera saqueado con tan insultante facilidad.

Los recuerdos de aquella desastrosa noche en Venecia, tres años atrás, seguían corroyéndolo por dentro como una herida abierta llena de sal. Sasuke observó el expediente cerrado y etiquetado con el nombre de Sakura Haruno sobre su mesa del despacho. Se resistió a abrirlo apresuradamente con la impaciencia de un adolescente y esperó con la autodisciplina que lo caracterizaba como reputado hombre de negocios en las finanzas. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento, podía esperar un poco más.

- ¿Crees que has acertado esta vez?, ¿estás seguro? - preguntó.

A pesar de estar orgulloso del éxito de su investigación, a pesar de estar convencido de que había dado por fin con la chica, Kakashi vaciló. La mujer a la que había seguido la pista encajaba perfectamente con cada uno de los detalles que le había proporcionado Sasuke, pero no podía comprender como Sasuke, un hombre tremendamente sofisticado, podía haber pasado una loca noche de pasión con la chica de la fotografía...

- Solo estaré seguro cuando tu la reconozcas - admitió tenso.

- ¿Acaso dudas, Kakashi? - inquirió Sasuke Uchiha suspirando algo desesperanzado y abriendo la carpeta para examinar la fotografía.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y su mandíbula se tensó como el granito. Kakashi palideció creyendo que había vuelto a equivocarse. La mujer de la fotografía llevaba unos vaqueros sucios, botas de goma, gorro de lluvia y una chaqueta vieja con una raja en una manga. No era una belleza seductora.

- Quizá me haya precipitado...

- Se ha cortado el pelo... - lo interrumpió Sasuke. - ¿Quiere decir que... es la misma mujer? - ¿Se había vestido así para una baile de disfraces? - La signorina Haruno estaba dando de comer a las gallinas cuando tomaron la foto - explicó Kakashi -. Fue la mejor fotografía que pudieron hacerle, no sale mucho de casa.

- ¿Las... gallinas? - repitió Sasuke divertido, sin dejar de examinar la fotografía -. Sí, es ella, sin duda es ella... ¡es la ladrona profesional que me engañó!

Sakura Haruno le había robado el Adorata, un anillo medieval, una pieza de museo, una herencia irremplazable. Los Uchiha eran príncipes desde la Edad Media, y para celebrar el nacimiento de su primer hijo tenían por costumbre regalarle a su mujer un magnífico anillo con un rubí. No obstante, a pesar de ser una rica herencia de familia y una joya de considerable valor, Sasuke no había informado del robo a la policía. Aquello había dejado atónito a Kakashi, que con el tiempo había ido comprendiendo...

Según los rumores, aquel año, durante la noche del baile anual de máscaras del Palazzo d'Oro, habían ocurrido una serie de hechos muy extraños. Para empezar el anfitrión había desaparecido, y si era cierto que Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado para seducir a una ladrona con un romántico paseo en góndola por Venecia a la luz de la luna no era de extrañar que no hubiera informado a la policía. Ningún hombre hubiera confesado abiertamente semejante error de juicio y estupidez.

A pesar de las recompensas ofrecidas el anillo no había aparecido. Lo más probable era que el ladrón lo hubiera vendido en Inglaterra, que lo hubiera adquirido algún coleccionista rico que no hubiera preguntado por su procedencia. Kakashi quedó profundamente desilusionado al descubrir que Sakura Haruno no era una reputada ladrona.

- Cuéntame cosas de ella... - rogó el jefe cerrando de golpe la carpeta.

- Sakura Haruno vive en una casa grande y antigua que ha pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones - informó Kakashi -, pero su situación financiera es muy calamitosa. La casa tiene una fuerte hipoteca, y ella es la única responsable de los pagos...

- ¿Quién le ha concedido esa hipoteca? - inquirió Sasuke.

Kakashi lo informó de que la hipoteca había sido concedida diez años atrás y de que estaba en manos de una compañía de seguros.

- Cómprala - ordenó Sasuke -. Continúa.

- Es una persona respetada en los alrededores, pero hemos encontrado a la antigua ama de llaves de la casa, y está dispuesta a airear los trapos sucios.

Los brillantes ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, y su sensual boca se frunció. De pronto volvió a abrir el expediente con una expresión de disgusto y examinó la fotografía con renovada fascinación. Los cabellos de la mujer de la foto, sugerían un corte de pelo al rape y descuidado en lugar de un trabajo de salón de belleza. Tenía un aspecto desarreglado, de completo abandono, pero el brillo de su piel perfecta y la embrujadora mirada de sus ojos resultaba inconfundible. Sasuke estaba absorto. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado en absoluto el informe de Kakashi.

- …y si la dama lo consigue heredará algo así como un millón de libras esterlinas - concluyó Kakashi.

- ¿Conseguir qué? - inquirió Sasuke.

- La última signora Haruno tenía tres posibles ahijadas herederas, pero las tres endiabladas - conjeturó Kakashi. Cuando llegó el momento de disponer de sus bienes en su última voluntad no tenía dónde elegir. La una vivía con un hombre casado, la otra era madre soltera y la tercera iba por idéntico camino... ninguna de las tres llevaba un anillo de casada, ni tenía esperanzas de llevarlo nunca.

- Me pierdo - admitió Sasuke impaciente.

- La rica madrina de Sakura Haruno se lo legó todo a sus tres ahijadas con la condición de que se casaran en el plazo de un año.

- Y Sakura es una de esas ahijadas que has descrito - concluyó Sasuke tenso -. ¿Cuál de ellas?

- La madre soltera - respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Cuándo nació su hijo? - inquirió Sasuke inmóvil, helado.

- Siete meses después del viaje a Venecia. La criatura tiene algo más de dos años.

Sasuke se quedó mirando las musarañas, tratando de mantenerse imperturbable, pero era imposible. ¡Cristo!... de modo que ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre cuando hicieron el amor. Aquello no era sino otra injuria más. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ella valorara más en su vida se lo arrebataría, le enseñaría lo que significa sentirse engañado y humillado, le haría exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho ella.

- En cuanto a la identidad del padre... - continuó Kakashi irónico -... no se sabe. Según parece la gente del lugar cree que el niño es del novio, que la dejó plantada delante del altar. A sus ojos ese hombre es una rata de alcantarilla. Sin embargo el ama de llaves tiene otra versión. Asegura que el novio no estaba en Inglaterra cuando el niño fue concebido, y dice que la abandonó porque se dio cuenta de que el bebé no podía ser suyo.

Sasuke asimiló aquella información en completo silencio.

- Sin embargo no creo que la dama permanezca soltera mucho más tiempo - añadió Kakashi -. No con un millón de libras esterlinas de por medio. En la página seis del expediente verá lo que sospecho que está haciendo para tratar de hacerse con el dinero...

Sasuke echó un vistazo al expediente.

- ¿El qué? - exigió saber Sasuke examinando el anuncio de periódico y la dirección adjunta en la página seis de la carpeta.

- Sospecho que Sakura Haruno ha puesto un discreto anuncio para encontrar un marido con el que satisfacer las condiciones del testamento.

- ¿Un anuncio? - repitió Sasuke incrédulo.

Se necesita hombre soltero, tranquilo, domesticado y de buenos modales, sin ataduras y de entre 25 y 50 años, para un empleo en el campo, adonde tendrá que trasladarse. Se trata de un trabajo a corto plazo para el que se garantiza la más absoluta confidencialidad. Abstenerse bromistas, por favor.

- Pero esto no es para un marido... ¡es para adquirir un perrito domesticado! - gritó Sasuke.

- Voy a tener que poner el anuncio otra vez - comentó Sakura dirigiéndose a Tenten mientras limpiaba la vasta cuadra de un solo ocupante.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tus dos únicos candidatos, el jardinero y el chapuzas?

- Ayer los llamé para concertar una cita...

- En la cual planeabas soltarles por fin que el trabajo consistía en casarse contigo - suspiró Tenten -. ¡Dios, no me gustaría tener que pasar por eso!

- Bueno, pues ya ves, según parece yo tampoco voy a tener que pasar por eso. Él uno había encontrado trabajo, y el otro se había mudado sin dejar su dirección. No debería de haberme angustiado tanto por la elección.

- ¿Qué elección? ¡Pero si solo te han contestado cinco personas! Dos con obscenidades, y otra en un tono tan misterioso como sospechoso. El anuncio era demasiado vago en cierto sentido, y al mismo tiempo excesivamente revelador. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió poner eso de «domesticado y de buenos modales»? Quiero decir que no estás precisamente en posición de elegir. Bueno, a pesar de todo no puedo decir que lo lamente - admitió Tenten abiertamente.

- ¡Tenten ... ! - la increpó Sakura.

- ¡Escucha, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar que vas a estar sola en casa con un extraño! - exclamó la morena con ansiedad -. Y de todos modos, como tampoco dices abiertamente que lo que buscas es un marido temporal, ¿qué posibilidades tienes de que cualquiera de los hombres que llaman acceda?

- Apuesto a que alguno accederá si le ofrezco el suficiente dinero. Necesito mi herencia, Tenten, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirla. No me importa si tengo que casarme con el jorobado de Notre Dame para satisfacer las condiciones del testamento - admitió Sakura honesta -. ¡Esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia durante más de cuatrocientos años ... !

- Sí, pero se está derrumbando delante de tus narices y está acabando contigo, Sakura. Tu padre no tenía derecho a dejarte esta carga sobre las espaldas. Si él no hubiera dejado La Hacienda Haruno en semejante estado financiero tú no te verías ahora en esta situación.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes expresaban resolución.

- Tenten... tengo dos manos para trabajar, y mientras me quede aliento La Hacienda pasará a manos de Daisuke.

Sakura contempló a su hijo de dos años con orgullo y satisfacción. Sentado en un soleado rincón del jardín el niño jugaba con uno de sus juguetes preferidos. Daisuke tenía suerte, pensó. No había heredado el pelo color rosa de su madre, ni sus ojos miopes o su nariz. Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros y rasgos finos y esbeltos, era sorprendentemente guapo y masculino para su edad. En resumen, no iba a pasar por lo que ella. No sería la fea de las fiestas, no sería descarada ni poco atractiva ni sus rasgos serían tan simples como para no llamar la atención. Ni nunca se sentiría tan humillada como para arrojarse a la cama de un extraño solo para demostrar que era capaz de atraer a un hombre. Aquel doloroso recuerdo hizo palidecer a Sakura, que miró a otro lado con un vergonzoso sentimiento de culpabilidad preguntándose cómo le explicaría a su hijo las vergonzosas circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Daisuke le preguntaría algún día el nombre de su padre. ¿Y qué le diría Sakura? Que no lo sabía, que no se lo había preguntado. Que no había querido saberlo. Más aún, que podría cruzarse con él por la calle sin reconocerlo porque aquel día no llevaba puestas las lentillas y, por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía. Pero tenía los ojos oscuros, el pelo negro y una voz maravillosa...

Aquellos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente haciéndola perder toda su confianza en sí misma. Se había comportado como una buscona con el primer play-boy con el que se había topado.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que volvemos al punto de partida en lo que respecta al tema de encontrar marido... - concluyó Tenten secándose un sobre del bolsillo de los vaqueros -. Toma, ábrelo. Creo que es otra solicitud, aunque un poco tardía. Llegó esta mañana de Londres.

Tenten había aceptado que Sakura utilizara su nombre y dirección. Ella necesitaba preservar su intimidad. Todas las cartas eran enviadas a la casa de los guardas que Tenten había comprado dentro de los límites de la propiedad de Sakura. Esta sabía que se arriesgaba al poner un anuncio para encontrar marido, pero no tenía alternativa. Si la descubrían la acusarían de engaño en el cumplimiento de las condiciones del testamento y la excluirían de la herencia pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que La Hacienda Haruno pasara a manos de futuras generaciones, no podía fallar a la palabra que le había dado a su padre en el lecho de muerte. Se había comprometido a conservar La Hacienda costara lo que costara. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que cuatrocientos años de historia familiar acabaran con ella?

Y, lo que era aún más importante, solo cuando consiguiera la herencia estaría en posición de volver a contratar a todo el personal que se había visto forzada a echar a la muerte de su padre. Saber que aquella pobre y fiel gente se veía en semejante situación por la incompetencia financiera de su padre le pesaba sobre la conciencia. Sakura rasgó el sobre y leyó la escueta carta.

- No es británico... y tiene experiencia como consejero financiero...

- Lo más probable es que sea un empleado de un banco - comentó Tenten sin dejarse impresionar.

- Ofrece referencias, que es más de lo que han hecho otros - anunció Sakura esperanzada -. Y solo tiene treinta y un años.

- ¿De qué nacionalidad es?

- No lo dice - respondió Sakura incapaz de descifrar la firma, levantando la cabeza -. Solo dice que no padece ninguna enfermedad, que está soltero y que un empleo temporal con alojamiento le iría bien en este momento...

- Así que está en el paro y acaba de romper con su novia.

- Si no estuviera en el paro ni dispuesto a trasladarse no habría contestado, Tenten - señaló Sakura -. Me parece razonable. No sabe de qué tipo de empleo se trata, así que no informa sobre sí mismo más que lo básico.

Cinco días más tarde, mientras andaba por el diminuto salón de la casita de guardas de Tenten, Sakura se alzó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se alisó la falda, nerviosa.

El candidato llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. No le había dejado ningún número de teléfono, de modo que se había visto obligada a responder por correo a Londres y, nerviosa ante la idea de darle ella su número, había concertado una cita pidiéndole que le escribiera si la fecha no le convenía. Él había escrito una breve nota confirmando que acudiría, y Sakura había podido adivinar por fin por la firma que su nombre de pila era Sasuke. No obstante el apellido le seguía resultando indescifrable.

Sakura escuchó un ruido de moto en la calle y reprimió su impaciencia. Sasuke llegaba tarde, quizá no apareciera. Un minuto más tarde la puerta principal se abrió. Tenten asomó la cabeza en el salón llena de excitación.

- Acaba de llegar un tipo en moto... es un pedazo de hombre perfecto. Ha parado y se ha quitado el casco. Tiene que ser Sasuke... Sakura, es guapísimo.

- ¿Ha venido en moto? - la - interrumpió Sakura atónita.

- Sí, pesada. ¿A que no te atreves a preguntarle si quiere casarse contigo por un sueldo?

Pero Sakura sabía que no tenía alternativa. Tenía que preguntárselo. Y rogaba por que él accediera. No disponía de tiempo para poner otro anuncio, estaba con la espada contra la pared. El día anterior había recibido una carta sobre la hipoteca de La Hacienda Haruno. La amenazaban con quedarse con la casa, y como en el banco estaba al descubierto no querían prestarle más dinero.

Sakura hizo una mueca al oír el timbre. Tenten corrió a abrir. Sakura se colocó junto a la chimenea. Así que Sasuke era guapo. Los hombres guapos siempre tenían un enorme ego, reflexionó. Ella solo deseaba a un hombre normal y corriente, alguien que no se metiera en sus cosas.

- ¿Signorina Sakura? - escuchó en la distancia una voz sorprendida y educada.

- No... eh... ella.. ella... lo está esperando - tartamudeó Tenten.

Sakura parpadeó. Aquella voz le había sonado familiar. De pronto comprendió por qué. ¡Sasuke era italiano!

Era su lírico acento, no su voz, lo que había despertado sus recuerdos.

Un hombre tremendamente alto, moreno y masculino, con gafas de sol y ropa de cuero negra de motorista acababa de entrar a grandes zancadas en el salón. Sakura abrió la boca atónita. El cuero negro acentuaba unos hombros ya de por sí anchos, unas caderas estrechas y unos poderosos y largos muslos. Aquella ropa ajustada apenas dejaba espacio a la imaginación, y las gafas de sol prestaban a su rostro una intimidante falta de expresión. Sin embargo... sin embargo Sakura lo miró y pensó que aquel hombre compartía algo más que el acento con el padre de Daisuke, al que se parecía.

«¿Y qué?», preguntó una voz irritada en su interior. Sencillamente era el segundo italiano moreno al que conocía. El sofisticado hombre que la había dejado embarazada no era de los que se ponían ropa ajustada. Si ella no se hubiera sentido culpable por su modo de comportarse en Venecia, la voz de Sasuke nunca la hubiera amedrentado.

- Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe si no me quito las gafas, me hiere la luz - informó el italiano con voz tranquila.

- ¿No quiere sentarse? - le ofreció Sakura.

- Si me permite que lo diga... me mira usted de un modo extraño - señaló el italiano mientras se sentaba con gracia en el sofá frente a ella -. ¿Le recuerdo a alguien, signorina?

- En absoluto - aseguró ella poco convencida -. Además me temo que fui incapaz de leer su nombre en la firma... ¿cuál es su nombre completo?

- Dejémoslo en Sasuke, por el momento. El anuncio sugería que el empleo era de naturaleza poco habitual, y me gustaría conocer más detalles antes de continuar. Después de todo usted tampoco me ha dicho su nombre real.

- ¿Cómo dice? - exigió saber Sakura sorprendida.

- Antes de venir aquí estuve haciendo averiguaciones. Su apellido es Haruno, Sakura, y no vive usted en esta casita, sino en la enorme mansión que hay al final del camino - respondió con frialdad -. Se ha tomado usted bastantes molestias para ocultar su identidad y, naturalmente, eso me inquieta.

Sakura se levantó del asiento incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa e irritación.

- ¿Me ha estado investigando?

- Creo que hay poca luz aquí... - comentó el italiano quitándose las gafas lentamente y escrutándole con una intensa curiosidad y expectación.

Sakura se encontró de pronto observando unos brillantes ojos negros de largas pestañas. Era el tipo de ojos que causaban admiración. Bellos, brillantes y oscuros como la noche, impenetrables, profundos e insondables. Con gafas aquel italiano era bien parecido, pero sin ellas era terriblemente guapo y atractivo. A pesar de ir sin afeitar.

Sakura se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás instantáneamente. Su retirada, no obstante, se vio detenida por el sillón sobre el que se había sentado. Sentía un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago, un cosquilleo de excitación que pronto se transformó en vergüenza. Sakura se ruborizó y se alejó evitando el sillón, tratando de mantenerse lejos de él.

- Signorina Haruno...

- Escuche, no tenía usted derecho a investigarme... - contestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos -. Yo le garantizaba su intimidad en el anuncio, ¿no podía usted hacer lo mismo?

- No sin tener al menos una idea sobre dónde me estaba metiendo. En los negocios es habitual hacer averiguaciones antes de una entrevista.

Sakura apartó la mirada de él. Una ola de antipatía la invadió, pero controló su airado temperamento. Posiblemente todo se debiera al hecho de que aquel hombre le llevaba a la memoria viejos recuerdos. Después de todo la proposición que iba a hacerle era una proposición de negocios. Quizá aquel tal Sasuke se creyera muy inteligente, pero era un tonto. Solo un estúpido se presentaría a una entrevista vestido de ángel infernal y sin afeitar. ¿Asesor financiero? Ni en sueños. No era lo suficientemente serio.

Envalentonada por esa idea y reprochándose a sí misma el haberse, sentido intimidada por algo tan superficial y de tan poca importancia como el aspecto, Sakura volvió a sentarse y enlazó las manos sobre el regazo.

- Bien, vayamos al grano...

Un silencio pesado reinó en la habitación. Sasuke se sentó relajado y la observó. Sakura apretó los dientes y continuó:

- Tenía una buena razón para mantener el anonimato. Pero antes de que le explique esa razón quiero comentarle ciertos detalles. Si accediera usted a ocupar el empleo que le ofrezco le pagaría bien, a pesar de que no requiere trabajo alguno...

- ¿Cómo que no requiere trabajo?

- No, en absoluto - confirmó ella -. Mientras viva usted en mi casa todo su tiempo será suyo, y al final, suponiendo que haya cumplido satisfactoriamente, recibirá usted una generosa gratificación.

- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? - inquirió Sasuke -. ¿Quiere usted que haga algo ilegal?

- Por supuesto que no - contestó Sakura -. Se trata de que acceda a casarse conmigo para un período de seis meses.

- ¿A... casarme con usted? - repitió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño incrédulo -. ¿El empleo que ofrece consiste en... casarse con usted?

- Sí. Es muy sencillo. Necesito un hombre que esté dispuesto a pasar por una ceremonia nupcial y que se comporte como un marido durante seis meses - explicó Sakura con aspecto gélido, como cualquier mujer cohibida que se viera obligada a hablar sobre algo indecente.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Eso es asunto mío. No creo que precise usted de esa información para tomar una decisión - respondió Sakura incómoda.

- No comprendo... ¿podría explicármelo otra vez, signorina?

Desde luego no se podía decir que aquel italiano tuviera gran agilidad mental. Sin embargo ya había pasado lo peor, y el tipo no había salido huyendo. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Si era soltero podía ganar mucho dinero sin gran esfuerzo. Sakura repitió la oferta y, convencida de que el tema monetario sería el mejor aliciente, mencionó el sueldo mensual más la bonificación extra, que pagaría por adelantado, por mantener la discreción cuando sus destinos se separaran.

El italiano asintió lentamente una y otra vez, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en la alfombra. Sakura pensó que quizá lo molestara la luz y trató de calmarse ante aquella torpe reacción. Quizá estuviera anonadado ante una oferta a la que no sabia cómo responder.

- Por supuesto necesitaría referencias - continuó Sakura.

- Pues me es imposible darle ninguna referencia como marido...

- Me refiero a referencias sobre su buen carácter - explicó ella seca.

- Y si lo que deseaba era un marido, ¿por qué no puso usted un anuncio en la sección de ofertas personales?

- Porque en ese caso hubiera recibido respuestas de hombres genuinamente interesados en relaciones prolongadas y sinceras - suspiró Sakura -. Era más inteligente dirigir la petición como si se tratara de un empleo...

- Tranquilo... domesticado... de buenos modos.

- No quiero a alguien que se meta en mi vida ni que desee que yo lo espere todo de él, ¿Diría usted que es una persona independiente?

- Sí.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué le parece? - preguntó Sakura impulsivo.

- No sé qué pensar, no esperaba este tipo de oferta - contestó el italiano con amabilidad -. Nunca, ninguna mujer, me había pedido antes que me casara con ella.

- Yo no estoy hablando de un matrimonio propiamente dicho, es evidente que después de seis meses nos divorciaremos. Y, por cierto, tendrá usted que comprometerse a firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial - añadió Sakura tratando de evitar que ningún extraño pudiera reclamarle legítimamente ninguna parte de la herencia que recibiría -. Eso es innegociable.

- Creo que necesitaría una suma de dinero importante para privarme de mi libertad - objetó Sasuke poniéndose en pie.

- Eso no es problema - lo interrumpió Sakura con convicción. Si por fin contaba con un candidato dispuesto a considerar su oferta el dinero no tenía importancia -. Estoy dispuesta a discutir ese tema, e incluso a doblar la cantidad final si está usted de acuerdo.

Era extraño, pero aquella oferta no pareció obtener la respuesta impulsiva que Sakura esperaba.

- Lo pensaré, estaremos en contacto.

- ¿Y las referencias?

- Se las traeré si decido aceptar la... proposición - contestó Sasuke con ojos dorados e iluminados.

¿Acaso le divertía la desesperación que no podía por menos de haber adivinado en ella?

- Necesito con urgencia una respuesta, no tengo tiempo que perder.

- Le daré mi respuesta mañana... - respondió Sasuke caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para detenerse delante de ella y decir - : Me sorprende que no tenga usted ningún amigo para interpretar ese papel.

- Dadas las circunstancias prefiero a un extraño.

- Un extraño... comprendo - contestó Sasuke con voz de seda.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar que la historia es de Lynne Graham (me gusto la historia y quise compartirla) y bueno todos sabemos de quienes son los personajes de Naruto y sin mas continuemos

Capítulo 2

ENTONCES, ¿qué impresión te ha causado Sasukes? - quiso saber Tenten minutos más tarde.

- No se llama Sasukes, sino Sasuke. ¿Mi impresión? repitió Sakura frunciendo el ceño abstraída -. Eso es lo más raro, que en realidad no tengo ni idea. Primero me pareció que era puro físico y nada inteligente, y entonces saltó con un comentario agudo. Y después no soltó prenda.

- ¿Y no te acusó de haberlo hecho venir con falsas pretensiones? ¿No se rió de tu oferta ni te preguntó si estabas de broma? - preguntó Tenten confusa.

- Tardaba mucho en reaccionar - respondió Sakura reflexiva -, sus reacciones eran muy formales, de negocios. Eso me facilitó las cosas, no me sentí tan violenta como pensaba.

- Solo tú serías capaz de plantearle un asunto así a un tipo tan atractivo como Sasuke sin reaccionar de un modo personal.

- Ese tipo de hombres me dejan fría - comentó Sakura ruborizándose al recordar sus excitadas respuestas.

- Imposible... ¿en serio? - Tenten...

- Olvídalo... te conozco, sé cuándo mientes.

- Está bien, me di cuenta de que era guapo.

- ¿Guapo? - repitió Tenten incrédula.

- Bueno, espectacularmente guapo. ¿Satisfecha? - Sí. Tu indiferencia me preocupaba. Al menos ahora sé que sigues viva.

- Pues con mi aspecto lo mejor sería seguir indiferente, créeme.

Tenten apretó los labios y pensó en todas las personas que rodeaban a Sakura y que le habían hecho creer que no valía nada. Su frío y crítico padre, su sarcástica y superficial madrastra... eso por no mencionar a la serie de chicos que la habían rechazado y maltratado durante la adolescencia. Dejarla plantada en el altar y abandonada a su suerte con un bebé era la gota que rebosaba el vaso.

Y, como resultado, Sakura se vestía como un espantapájaros y apenas hacía esfuerzos por mantener una vida social. Se estaba convirtiendo en una reclusa, aunque lo cierto era que con tanto trabajo en la casa apenas tenía tiempo para el ocio. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría rendido, pero Sakura no. Sakura moriría de hambre antes de ver La Hacienda en una subasta.

- Me molesta terriblemente cuando hablas así - dijo Tenten con sinceridad -. Si te compraras algo de ropa y te tomaras un poco de interés por tu...

- ¿Y para qué voy a preocuparme cuando soy feliz así? - preguntó Sakura visiblemente afectada por el giro que había tomado la conversación -. Ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a Daisuke.

Sakura estuvo reflexionado. No podía dejar de recordar a su ex novio, Kiba, confesando en el último momento, ante el altar, que se había enamorado de la dama de honor, de su mejor amiga. Y para colmo Ino, una verdadera belleza, lo había rechazado allí mismo.

Inmediatamente después ocurrió lo de Venecia. Esa historia había terminado también en una severa humillación para Sakura. Había jugado a ser Cenicienta por una noche, pero a la mañana siguiente había esperado en el Ponte del la Guerra durante una eternidad. Todo aquel día había transcurrido en una especie de sordera adolescente hasta que al final había comprendido que el Príncipe Encantado no iba a aparecer.

Por supuesto otra mujer, menos crédula y más experta, hubiera comprendido desde el principio que aquella romántica sugerencia equivalía al típico «te llamaré». Solo ella era incapaz de reconocerlo. Sí, era más feliz ignorando a los hombres. Y si Sasuke decidía aceptar su oferta conseguiría lo que se proponía y se desharía de él cuanto antes.

Sakura sudaba y respiraba pesadamente. Se detuvo a tomar aliento. La caldera de la cocina jamás tenía leña suficiente. Suspiró y se agachó trabajosamente a poner los troncos de madera en la carretilla.

- ¿Sakura .. ?

Al oír aquel timbre de voz y aquel acento Sakura se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke estaba de pie a escasos metros. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en él, en su figura masculina, en sus anchos hombros, en sus escurridas caderas, en sus larguísimas piernas. Se había afeitado. De un solo vistazo se apreciaba toda su gloriosa belleza. Sakura se quedó muda, incapaz de controlarse. A sus pómulos altos y marcados seguían una nariz recta y clásica y unos labios perfectos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me has asustado... - se ruborizó.

Sakura apartó la vista y bajó los ojos observando entonces que sus dos cocker spaniel estaban sentados en silencio junto al visitante. Humpf y Bert nunca dejaban de ladrar cuando se acercaba, algún extraño. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, ambos perros lo miraban como esperando una orden.

- No te esperaba - comentó Sakura bruscamente - Llamé varias veces a la puerta principal... No habrás cortado tú sola toda esa leña, ¿verdad? - Sakura asintió consciente de la incredulidad de aquellos ojos negros -. ¿Es que no hay ningún hombre en esta casa?

- No, yo soy lo más parecido a un hombre... pero no es ninguna novedad - musitó Sakura -. Pensé que llamarías por teléfono.

- He llamado, pero no contestas.

- Sí, estoy casi todo el tiempo fuera - explicó Sakura quitándose los guantes -. Pasa.

Sakura tomó unos cuantos leños y le enseñó el camino, conduciéndolo por un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de puertas. Aquellas eran puertas de estancias que habían dejado de utilizarse, pero en cuanto lograra su objetivo y abriera la casa al público todas las habitaciones verían de nuevo la luz. Entró en la enorme cocina y se arrodilló junto a la caldera comenzando a echar los leños dentro.

- ¿Has venido desde Londres?

- No, anoche me quedé en Penzance.

- Así que, ¿qué has decidido? - preguntó Sakura tensa, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo.

- Que sí, mi respuesta es sí - murmuró él con énfasis.

Las lágrimas casi se le saltaron de los ojos. Sakura parpadeó y cerró la puerta de la caldera de golpe. Se sentía tan aliviada que incluso se mareó. Era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Se levantó, se volvió sonriendo y dijo:

- Estupendo... es estupendo., ¿Quieres un café?

Sasuke la miró sin mover un solo músculo. Era una reacción extraña. Sakura tragó.

- Bueno... ¿por qué no? - contestó él al fin inexpresivo.

Sakura preparó el hervidor de agua y lo miró de reojo en el tenso silencio. No comprendía de dónde provenía aquella tensión entre los dos, pero de pronto pensó que aquel silencio quizá tuviera relación con su ego masculino ofendido.

- Supongo que no es este el trabajo que hubieras deseado, pero te prometo que no lamentarás haberlo aceptado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el paro?

- ¿En el paro? - repitió él con los músculos tensos. - Lo siento, había supuesto que...

- Nunca he estado en el paro en Inglaterra.

- ¡Ah! - asintió Sakura despacio -. Y entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- El suficiente...

Sakura escrutó el rostro moreno de altos pómulos. Sasuke debía de sentirse violento por su fracaso en el mercado laboral, concluyó Sakura. Hubiera debido de hacerle la pregunta con más delicadeza. Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido gran tacto. En la primera entrevista estaba tan nerviosa que ni tan siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que Sasuke debía de estar desesperado por encontrar trabajo. Más aún, su ropa, aunque de piel, estaba gastada y rasgada.

De pronto una ola de simpatía la inundó. Sakura sabía muy bien lo que significaba estar hundido y mantener las apariencias.

- Te daré la mitad del primer sueldo por adelantado - dijo Sakura. Sasuke la miró atónito -. Probablemente pensarás que soy demasiado confiada, pero por lo general creo en lo que veo en las personas. Además tampoco tengo otra alternativa más que fiarme de ti. Si al final aceptas otro empleo y rechazas el mío me causarás un grave perjuicio - admitió honesta -. ¿Cómo tomas el café?

- Solo... con dos terrones de azúcar.

Sakura preparó un plato con pastas. Dejó las tazas sobre la mesa, se sentó y alcanzó un bloc de notas y un lápiz.

- Será mejor que me des los detalles, ¿no crees? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Se hizo una pausa, una pausa larga y tensa mientras Sasuke se dejaba literalmente caer sobre el asiento frente a ella.

- Uchiha... - respiró.

- Vas a tener que deletreármelo.

Sasuke lo hizo. Sakura se inclinó laboriosa sobre el bloc de notas.

- Y Sasuke... ¿es tu único nombre? Es que tengo que saberlo, por el párroco.

- solo Sasuke.

- Deletrea.

Sakura anotó después la fecha de nacimiento. Uchiha. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había oído aquel nombre antes? Sacudió la cabeza. Debía de ser un apellido tan común en Italia como Smith en Inglaterra.

- Bien, me pondré en contacto con mi abogado, el señor Stevens. Tiene el despacho en Penzance, así que puedes ir allí a firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial cuando quieras. ¿Y las referencias de las que me hablaste?

Sasuke sacó un sobre de un bolsillo. Sakura trató por todos los medios de adoptar una actitud fría. En realidad no deseaba otra cosa que saltar y bailar de alegría. Tomó los documentos. Eran dos, pero estaban en italiano.

- Bueno, me quedaré con esto y lo estudiaré... - comentó Sakura recordando los diccionarios de la biblioteca -, pero estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que se celebre la boda? - inquirió Sasuke Uchiha.

- Espero que dentro de tres semanas. Será una boda discreta, pero como mi padre murió este año a nadie le extrañará. No quiero invitar a mucha gente.

- ¿No vas a invitar a mucha gente?

- En realidad... bueno, en realidad no había planeado invitar a nadie - admitió al fin poniéndose en pie -. Te enseñaré tu habitación para cuando te mudes aquí, ¿quieres?

Sasuke se puso en pie más relajado y Sakura se quedó mirándolo fascinada sin poder evitarlo. Tenía gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos, estilo. Llamaba la atención. Era una persona contenida, con una tremenda seguridad en sí misma. Y muy reservada. No soltaba prenda. ¿Acaso hubiera preferido a una persona extravertida que no dejara de hacerle preguntas? Sakura abandonó la cocina y trató de pensar en cosas más importantes.

- ¿A qué te referías al decir que eras lo más parecido a un hombre por aquí? - inquirió Sasuke mientras subían las escaleras.

- Mi padre quería un hijo, no una hija... al menos no a una hija como yo - explicó Sakura comparándose con su hermanastra Karin, la hija de la segunda esposa de su padre por la que este había sentido admiración.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Murió cuando tenía seis años, apenas la recuerdo - le confió Sakura -. Mi padre volvió a casarse más tarde. Estaba desesperado por conseguir un heredero, pero me temo que no lo consiguió.

Sakura abrió la puerta de un enorme y oscuro dormitorio dominado por una cama con dosel de estilo isabelino.

- Esta será tu habitación. Esa es la puerta del baño, pero me temo que tendremos que compartirlo, porque no hay otro a este lado de la casa.

Sasuke examinó el dormitorio y Sakura sé quedó mirándolo. Tenía un perfil masculino y duro. Un leve cosquilleo de excitación sexual la recorrió. Sasuke se deslizó por la estancia con la gracia de un leopardo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar. Los rayos de sol se reflejaron en su pelo negro. De pronto se volvió, y sus ojos negros relucieron dorados descansando fijos e inquisitivos sobre ella.

Había vuelto a pillarla mirándolo. Sakura se ruborizó. Estaba sorprendida de su propia reacción física, no podía comprender qué tipo de locura se había apoderado de ella. Se dio la vuelta y salió al corredor. Cuando él la alcanzó, Sakura se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Me temo que en La Hacienda no hay muchas comodidades, y en el pueblo... bueno, hay poco que hacer... - vaciló antes de continuar -. Lo que trato de decirte es que si necesitas salir a divertirle yo lo comprendo...

- ¿A divertirme? - repitió Sasuke sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello.

- Yo siempre digo lo que pienso - explicó Sakura -. Yo vivo muy tranquila aquí, pero por supuesto no espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Estoy segura de que querrás ir a Londres a...

- ¿A divertirme? - volvió a preguntar Sasuke seco.

A pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía Sakura soltó una carcajada y dijo:

- Aquí no puedes traer a ninguna mujer.

- No hay ninguna mujer en mi vida - la interrumpir Sasuke apretando los dientes.

- Ahora posiblemente no - concedió Sakura preguntándose qué diablos le ocurría para reaccionar de aquel modo, como si lo hubiera insultado -, pero seamos realistas, te aburrirás. La gente de ciudad...

Unos ojos brillantes se clavaron en ella de pronto.

- Por mi parte no habrá ninguna necesidad de semejante comportamiento, te lo aseguro - afirmó él cortante.

Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando una diminuta figura con un short azul y camiseta amarilla apareció en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Mami! exclamó Daisuke.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Sakura interpretó su silencio como sorpresa y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

- Es mi hijo Daisuke... creo, que no te lo he mencionado antes.

Sasuke levantó un hombro una centésima en un elegante gesto. Hubiera mostrado el mismo interés de haberle presentado a un gato.

- ¿Alguna cosa más? - preguntó Sasuke impaciente.

Sakura negó. Minutos más tarde había preparado el cheque prometido. Sasuke lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

- Te mandaré una nota en cuanto sepa la fecha de la boda, pero no creo que necesite verte antes. Sasuke escribió un número de teléfono en el bloc de notas y se lo tendió.

- Si necesitas contactar conmigo deja un mensaje en este número.

Quince días más tarde Sakura abrió la puerta principal de su casa y se quedó helada al ver a sus visitantes.

- ¡Ya era hora! - se quejó Tayuya Haruno, seguida de su hija Karin, mientras pasaba por delante de Sakura dejando un halo de caro perfume a su paso.

Incómoda ante la inesperada visita de su madrastra y hermanastra, Sakura observó entrar a las dos pelirrojas sintiendo que se le hundía el corazón. No las había visto desde el funeral de su padre, tras mudarse ellas de La Hacienda deseosas de disfrutar de las comodidades de la ciudad. El descubrimiento de que Sakura no estaba obligada a vender la mansión para repartir los beneficios con ellas había enrarecido unas relaciones ya de por sí tensas. Takamori Haruno, el padre de Sakura, había dejado cuantiosos bienes a su viuda, pero Tayuya no parecía satisfecha.

- ¿No crees que deberías haberme dicho que ibas a casarte? - exigió saber Tayuya -. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me he sentido cuando un amigo me llamó para preguntarme con quién te casabas y yo tuve que confesarle que no lo sabía?

Sakura se preguntó cómo se habría enterado. La mujer del párroco era una cotilla, y Tayuya seguía teniendo amigas en el vecindario.

- Lo siento, te habría informado después de la boda... - Por supuesto, cuando todo hubiera terminado. ¡Estás muerta de miedo de que tu novio te deje plantada en el altar igual que Kiba!

Sakura se ruborizó, pero, fue incapaz de decir nada.

- Justo cuando pensaba que por fin entrabas en razón y aceptabas vender esta monstruosa casa vas y decides casarte - la censuró Tayuya resentida -. ¿Vas a presentarnos a tu novio, al menos?

- Pues cuando lo lleva tan en secreto... apuesto a que es un completo impresentable, uno de esos funcionarios inútiles... - sugirió Karin con desdén y esnobismo.

- No estarás embarazada otra vez, ¿verdad? - inquirió Tayuya -. Todo el mundo va a pensarlo. ¡Pues me niego a que mis amistades crean que soy una madrastra malvada, tendrás que organizar una boda fantástica y asistir a la fiesta que daré para ti!

- Me temo que no tengo dinero - respondió Sakura tensa.

- ¿Y él? - intervino Karin inmediatamente.

Sakura se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

- Está sin un penique, lo que suponía - concluyó Tayuya intercambiando una mirada satisfecha y aliviada con su hija -. Supongo que lo habrás informado de que cuando esto quiebre nosotras tendremos derecho a una parte.

- No tengo planeado que esto quiebre - respiró Sakura.

- Me muero por conocerlo - rió Karin -. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sasuke...

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - exigió saber - su madrastra.

- Es italiano - admitió Sakura.

- ¿Un inmigrante? - - inquirió Karin riendo, como si aquello fuera la cosa más graciosa que hubiera oído jamás -. ¡Espero que no se case contigo solo por conseguir un pasaporte!

- Voy a dar una fiesta para ti en Truro este fin de semana - anunció Tayuya dándose aires de grandeza -, no quiero que la gente piense que no he hecho todo cuanto estaba en mi mano por la hija de mi último marido.

- Eres muy amable - musitó Sakura tras una pausa -, pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, Sakura. Todo el mundo sabe que eres una excéntrica, pero no voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo. Os espero el viernes, y a ver cómo vais vestidos. Y si es tan desastroso como tú dile que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Y, tras decir aquello, Tayuya cruzó el vestíbulo a toda prisa. Sakura la siguió.

- ¡Pero es que Sasuke... Sasuke tiene planes para esa noche! - mintió desesperada.

- El sábado, entonces - concedió Tayuya.

Sakura selló los labios. ¿Cómo podía negarse a asistir a la fiesta con su supuesto novio sin que sospecharan que había algo raro en su relación? Nunca hubiera debido de mantener las cosas tan en secreto, hubiera debido dejarse ver por la ciudad con él. No podía permitirse el lujo de levantar sospechas.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a un hombre por fin - sonrió desafiante Karin lanzándole una mirada de lástima y superioridad -. ¿Cómo se gana la vida?

Sakura vaciló. No podía confesar que Sasuke no tenía trabajo.

- Él... trabaja en un banco.

- ¡Ah, un empleado, qué encanto! ¡El amor llegó a través del mostrador!

Irritada y molesta por la actitud de su madrastra, que volvía a reducirla a una mera insignificancia, Sakura las vio subir a su BMW y marcharse sin más dilación.

- Pero Sasuke, ¿es que no has recibido ninguno de mis mensajes? Me doy perfecta cuenta de que te aviso con muy poco tiempo de antelación, pero de verdad que necesito que vengas a esa fiesta en Truro para celebrar.. er.. nuestro compromiso - afirmó Sakura en tono de disculpa hablando por cuarta vez con el contestador automático -. Es una emergencia, ¿querrás ponerte en contacto conmigo, por favor?

- ¡Ese se ha largado con el cheque! - exclamó Tenten -. De todos modos no comprendo cómo has accedido a ir a esa fiesta, Sakura. Tayuya y Karin están tramando algo. Nunca han hecho nada por ti, y si Sasuke falla esas dos brujas se van a reír a tus expensas.

- Aún faltan dos días, llamará - musitó Sakura negándose a perder toda esperanza.

- ¡Pero Sakura ... ! Es evidente que no está en casa, y si está te está ignorando a propósito...

- Yo no creo que Sasuke sea así - objetó Sakura.

Por fin aquella noche el teléfono sonó. Sakura corrió a contestar.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Sasuke... he recibido tus mensajes... todos.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a tener que ponerle alguna excusa a mi madrastra! Creo que se hubiera puesto furiosa. Nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, te aseguro que no tengo ningunas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, pero es un gesto bonito por su parte, ¿no crees?

- Pues me temo que tenemos un problema - explicó Sasuke -. Te llamo desde Italia.

- ¿Desde Italia? - parpadeó Sakura atónita -. ¿Italia?

- Pero haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para llegar a tiempo - aseguró Sasuke con calma.

Sakura respiró pesadamente. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a interrumpirlo en su tiempo libre? Le había dicho que no lo necesitaría hasta el día de la boda, y naturalmente Sasuke había utilizado el dinero que le había dado para ir a Italia a despedirse de su familia.

- ¡Dios mío, qué desastre! - comentó Sakura cansada y tensa, tras varias noches sin dormir -. Escucha, ¿crees que llegarás a tiempo?

- Por mucho que lo deseara me sería imposible llegar antes de las nueve de la noche... pero si quieres podemos reunimos allí - Incómoda ante la idea de aparecer sola, Sakura se negó de inmediato -. Entonces discúlpate por los dos. Iré a recogerte cuanto antes.

- Te lo agradezco mucho... Escucha, si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa el sábado por la noche - ofreció ella sinceramente conmovida ante su generosidad -. Te haré la cama.

- Eres muy amable, Sakura.

Gracias por los los reviews…tratare de actualizar cada dia, pero no prometo nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

DAISUKE iba a pasar la noche con Tenten. Sakura volvió nerviosa a La Hacienda a esperar la llegada de Sasuke. Nada más entrar se vio reflejada en el espejo del vestíbulo. De pronto deseó tener más dinero y haberse comprado un vestido de noche. Llevaba un viejo vestido marrón, ligeramente ancho en las caderas, que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas. El escote, diseñado especialmente para disimular la escasez de sus pechos, estaba pasado de moda. Estaba más cómoda con pantalones, nunca había tenido demasiado tino a la hora de elegir un vestuario que le sentara bien y disimulara su menuda figura.

Al fondo del armario seguía colgado el vestido verde de noche, el que Ino le había regalado tres años antes con zapatos y bolso a juego. Ino había dejado de ser su amiga, y ella no había vuelto a mirar el vestido desde el viaje a Venecia. No. necesitaba recordar aquella explosiva noche de pasión en brazos de un extraño. No obstante nunca se había sentido capaz de deshacerse del vestido que, milagrosamente, le había hecho creer por una noche en la ilusión de su belleza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó rasgando el silencio y despertando a Sakura de un pasado aún doloroso. Abrió la pesada puerta y se quedó boquiabierta. Sasuke llevaba una elegante chaqueta de etiqueta. Era increíble porque no se había atrevido a preguntarle si tenía alguna. Y sin embargo estaba allí, orgulloso y confiado, con una mano en el bolsillo. Su aspecto era tan sofisticado y atractivo que Sakura sintió que se le cortaba el aliento.

- ¡Dios, pero si has alquilado un traje! - musitó. - ¿Crees que voy demasiado bien vestido? - No, no, claro que no - respondió Sakura ruborizándose, comprendiendo que él la examinaba. De pronto se fijó en el Porsche aparcado junto al viejo Land Rover -. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese coche?

- Es de alquiler.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Era una locura aparecer con ese coche y fingir una situación financiera imposible. Tayuya les haría miles de preguntas y descubriría la verdad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y entonces Sasuke, que evidentemente había alquilado el coche en beneficio suyo, cosa que no podía dejar de emocionaría, acabaría por molestarse.

- Me encantaría ir en el Porsche, pero creo que es más inteligente que vayamos en el Land Rover - comentó desilusionada.

- Dio mío... estás de guasa, ¿verdad? - inquirió Sasuke incrédulo -. ¡Pero si es un trasto!

Sakura abrió la puerta del Land Rover.

- Sé de qué estoy hablando, Sasuke - advirtió Sakura -. Si aparecemos con el Porsche mi madrastra lo interpretará todo al revés y creerá que estás podrido de dinero. Y si mentimos acabaremos mal. Hay que mezclarse con la gente, no llamar la atención e instigar el chismorreo. Y ese coche debe de valer al menos treinta mil...

- Setenta mil...

- ¿Setenta mil libras? - lo interrumpió Sakura incrédula. - Y pico - añadió Sasuke.

- ¡Ojalá tuviera yo un amigo dispuesto a prestarme un coche como ese! Aparcaremos lejos - prometió Sakura mirando el reloj y subiendo al asiento del conductor -. Te dejaría conducir, pero este coche es muy particular.

- Esto es ridículo - objetó Sasuke sentándose reacio al lado de ella.

Sakura miró de reojo su perfil y decidió que cuando se enfadaba resultaba más humano. Porque definitivamente estaba enfadado, cosa que no le importaba. Era solo una cuestión de Porsches y egos masculinos. Hasta ella era capaz de comprenderlo.

- Créeme, bastante revuelo vas a causar ya esta noche. Tienes muy buen aspecto...

- ¿En serio? - inquirió Sasuke con sencillez.

- ¡Oh, vamos, déjate de falsa modestia! Apuesto a que eres todo un conquistador.

- Eres muy franca.

- Pero si parece que vienes de rodar una película. ¿Crees que podrás fingir que estás interesado por mí? No... no, no contestes - añadió Sakura riendo cohibida -. Te aseguro que no hay nadie, más suspicaz que Tayuya o Karin, y desde luego no esperan a alguien como tú.

- ¿Pues qué esperan?

- Un tipo cualquiera, alguien aburrido que trabaje en un banco.

- ¿Y de dónde te has sacado la idea de que la gente que trabaja en los bancos es aburrida?

- El banquero que me atiende a mí podría aburrir a toda Gran Bretaña. Cada vez que entro en su oficina actúa como si fuera a robarle. Es un pesimista. Cuando me dice cuánto dinero les debo me lee hasta el último penique...

- ¿Debes dinero?

- No es tan terrible como parece. Cuando nos casemos le daré una buena noticia... al menos eso espero que piense, necesito que me de un poco de rienda suelta - contestó Sakura mirándolo de reojo -. No te preocupes, si ocurre lo peor siempre puedo vender algo. He hecho un trato contigo, no te voy a fallar.

- Estoy impresionado. Cuéntame, ¿has pensado ya en alguna historia que sirva de tapadera para esta noche? - inquirió Sasuke satírico.

- ¿Tapadera?

- Dónde y cómo nos conocimos, etc...

- Por supuesto - respondió Sakura sorprendida -. Diremos que nos conocimos en Londres. Yo llevo un año sin ir por allí, pero ellos no lo saben. Quiero darles la impresión de que fue uno de esos romances repentinos, así cuando nos divorciemos nadie se extrañará.

- Veo que llevas anillo.

- Es prestado, igual que el Porsche. No podemos fingir un compromiso sin anillo.

- ¿Y no crees que deberías de contarme unos cuantos detalles sobre tu familia? Yo solo tengo una hermana pequeña - reveló Sasuke -. Es estudiante.

- Ah... sí. Mi madrastra, Tayuya, se casó primero con un hombre de negocios muy rico que tenía un pie en la tumba. Tuvieron una hija, Karin, que es modelo - comenzó Sakura, a decir -. Tayuya se casó después con mi padre por su posición social. Mi padre solo deseaba tener un hijo. Papá siempre andaba mal de dinero, pero Tayuya y Karin sabían cómo exprimir un limón seco. Él fue extremadamente generoso con ellas... y esa es una de las razones por las que la propiedad se encuentra ahora en semejante estado financiero... Yo heredé la casa con hipoteca y todo.

- Buen resumen - comentó Sasuke.

- Tayuya y Karin son unas esnobs. Pasan el verano en Truro y el resto del año en Londres. A Tayuya no le gusto; a ella le encanta celebrar fiestas, y siempre tiene muy presente el qué dirán.

- ¿Y tú no?

- ¡Por Dios, no! No podría permitirme el lujo siendo madre soltera.

- Creo que al menos debería de saber el nombre del padre, ¿no crees? - recalcó Sasuke.

El silencio que se hizo entonces en el coche estaba cargado de electricidad. Sakura aceleró y se aferró al volante.

- En ese punto me temo que no voy a satisfacer nunca la curiosidad de nadie - respondió tensa.

Tras esas palabras los dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino. Sakura aparcó el vehículo a cierta distancia de la casa de su madrastra.

- Me parece que va a haber más gente de la que esperaba a juzgar por los coches aparcados. Si alguien te hace demasiadas preguntas finge que no dominas el inglés - advirtió ella nerviosa.

- Creo que me manejaré bien - la tranquilizó Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

Bajo la fina tela de su vestido Sakura sintió que temblaba. Él inclinó su cabeza morena hasta ponerse a su nivel y ella inhaló una débil fragancia a limón. Entonces, respirando apenas, los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con una mirada brillante y negra que la sobresaltó y la hizo estremecerse.

- Per meraviglia... - respiró Sasuke impaciente -. ¿Podrías tratar de sonreír fingiendo que estás contenta? Y deja de encogerte de hombros de ese modo. ¡Camina con la espalda recta!

Sakura, ruborizada, hubiera respondido de no haber abierto la puerta entonces el ama de llaves de Tayuya.

Hicieron una gran entrada. Tayuya y Karin estaban en el vestíbulo charlando con un grupo de gente. Las miradas de ambas volaron hacia Sakura para trasladarse de inmediato hacia el imponente hombre a su lado. Sus ojos quedaron sencillamente clavados en él, atónitos. De pronto Sakura sonrió divertida. Sasuke era más que presentable. Era una dulce sorpresa encontrarse con que había sorprendido a ambas mujeres después de sus críticas constantes. Sasuke la hizo entrar.

- Sakura.. Sasuke - saludó Tayuya afectadamente.

Tras esperar inútilmente a que Sakura hiciera las presentaciones, Sasuke alargó una mano y murmuró con calma:

- Sasuke Uchiha, señora Haruno... Estoy encantado de conocerla.

- Llámame Tayuya, por favor.

Karin permaneció inmóvil con su diminuto vestido y su sonrisa forzada en los labios. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de observar al hombre que acababa de entrar como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Me sorprende... no te pareces en nada a Kiba - señaló. Estaba convencida de que serías enérgico y extrovertido, a Sakura le gustan los tipos así.

- ¿Kiba? - inquirió Sasuke.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Espero no haber cometido una indiscreción - murmuró Karin fingiendo un desmayo -. Lo siento, pero naturalmente he supuesto que sabrías que Sakura ya ha estado comprometida...

- Y la dejaron plantada en el altar. Fue terrible. Por eso es por lo que nos alegramos tanto de veros juntos - añadió Tayuya.

Sakura se ruborizó y amilanó como si se hubiera quedado desnuda en público, incapaz de mirar a Sasuke ni de observar cómo se tomaba la humillación. Su madrastra aprovechó el desconcierto para poner una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke e interponerse entre los dos.

- ¡Oh, déjame ver tu anillo! - comentó Karin.

Sakura extendió la mano. Entonces se escuchó un coro de falsas felicitaciones. Entraron en el abarrotado salón. La gente, elegantemente vestida, charlaba. Tayuya se volvió para señalarle confidencialmente a Sasuke: - Estoy deseando que Sakura se case y se olvide de ese montón de ladrillos viejos por los que siente tanto afecto. ¿Qué piensas tú de la Hacienda Haruno, Sasuke?

- Es la casa de Sakura, y evidentemente tiene un interés histórico innegable...

- Pero es una fuente constante de gastos, una responsabilidad demasiado grande, en realidad. Pronto lo descubrirás - aseguró Tayuya -. La preocupación se llevó a mi pobre marido a la tumba, siempre ocurre igual con esas viejas familias. Mucho terreno y pocos fondos. Su padre era casi tan testarudo como Sakura, pero no creo que nunca soñara con que su hija iba a llevar las cosas tan lejos con tal de conservar la propiedad...

- No me parece que este sea el lugar adecuado para discutir eso - la interrumpió Sakura tensa.

- Tengo que decir lo que pienso, cariño, y él es ahora parte de la familia - señaló la madrastra -. Después de todo lo único que me preocupa es vuestro futuro, y Sasuke tiene derecho a saber dónde se está metiendo. Sin duda tú le has dado tu versión de color de rosa, y eso no es justo...

- En absoluto, tengo una excelente comprensión de cómo están las cosas en lo relativo a la propiedad - aseguró Sasuke con una tranquila sonrisa mientras se soltaba de Tayuya y alargaba un brazo hacia Sakura para acercarla a él como si no pudiera soportar la distancia.

- Es cierto, trabajas en temas financieros - comentó Karin divertida -. No puedo creer que seas un empleado de la banca...

- No. Pero Sakura.. ¿qué le has contado a tu familia? - le reprochó Sasuke riendo divertido -. Tenía tanta presión en el trabajo que finalmente, opté por tomarme lo que vosotros llamaríais aquí, en el Reino Unido, un año sabático. Y por si fuera poco he tenido la suerte de conocer a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo diablos os conocisteis?

- No sé si debería contarlo... - respondió Sasuke medio bromeando.

- Tranquilo, eres libre - lo animó Sakura atónita ante la locuacidad y facilidad con que Sasuke manejaba a su madrastra y hermanastra.

Con ella, sin embargo, se había mostrado muy reservado. ¿Pero por qué la sorprendía? Sasuke tenía a dos adorables y bellas mujeres que lo escuchaban admiradas. Era natural que charlara abiertamente con ellas y que no se aburriera o impacientara como con ella.

- Está bien. Ocurrió en Londres. Ella golpeó mi coche y salió y se puso a chillar. ¡Y es que a mí me encantan las mujeres con temperamento! - rió Sasuke mientras Sakura levantaba la cabeza atónita -. Vas tan deprisa cuando vas al volante, ¿verdad, cara mía? Primero sentí deseos de estrangularla, y después de besarla...

- ¿Y cuál de las dos cosas hiciste? - soltó Sakura.

- Algunas cosas deben de mantenerse en privado... - contestó Sasuke en un murmullo sugerente y sensual mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un dedo.

Sakura levantó la vista ruborizado. Todo su cuerpo despertó a aquella sencilla caricia, excitándose al reconocer su poder masculino.

- Y pensar que siempre había creído que mi hermanastra era tímida... - respiró Karin fascinada y envidiosa.

- Eso me cuesta creerlo cuando es la madre de una traviesa niña - comentó Tayuya -. ¿Te gustan los niños, Sasuke?

- Los adoro - respondió él con fervor.

- ¡Qué encanto! - exclamó Tayuya irónica tras haber soltado su última reserva de veneno y ver que no lo afectaba en absoluto -. Te presentaré a mis invitados, Sasuke. No seas tan posesiva, Sakura. ¡Deja al pobre hombre en paz un momento!

Sakura soltó la manga de Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo agarraba. Desorientada, observó cómo Sasuke tomaba una copa de champán que le ofrecía un camarero.

Contempló sus manos, los largos dedos de cuidadas uñas. Recordó la suavidad de su dedo contra la mejilla, los estremecimientos que la habían recorrido bajo el hipnotizante contacto de su mano en la espalda. Y por una décima de segundo, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada negra y dorada de él, no hubo nadie más en toda la sala para ella.

- No te estás esforzando mucho, ¿no crees? - preguntó Sasuke al oído más tarde.

- Nunca desafío a Tayuya si puedo evitarlo - susurró ella en respuesta -. Siempre arremete contra mí recordándome los momentos más humillantes de mi vida, aprendí la lección hace mucho tiempo.

- Es extraño... no tienes aspecto de ser una persona que se deje insultar.

- Disculpa - respondió Sakura molesta apresurándose a salir de la abarrotada habitación.

- No vas a retenerlo durante demasiado tiempo - presagió entonces una voz femenina que Sakura escuchó al entrar en otra estancia -. No puedo comprender qué ve él en ti, pero pronto descubrirá que no ha sido más que una alucinación.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su hermanastra.

- El tiempo nos sacará de dudas.

- Sasuke no es tu tipo - soltó Karin resentida -. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerlo alejado de las demás mujeres? Además, no parece tan pobre. Sé de ropa, y lo que él viste no proviene de la caridad.

- A Sasuke le gusta vestirse bien - contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Un pavo real tras la estela de una aburrida e insignificante pava? Pronto comenzará a buscar un entretenimiento mejor. No, si hay algo de lo que estoy convencida ahora que lo he visto es de que está haciendo un doble juego. Trata de conseguir un pasaporte inglés porque, si no, ¿para qué iba a casarse contigo?

¿Para qué?, se preguntó Sakura en silencio mientras Karin abandonaba la estancia. Cómo se reirían Tayuya y Karin si descubrieran que había contratado a Sasuke. Las palabras de su hermanastra eran certeras. En circunstancias normales un hombre como Sasuke nunca se hubiera fijado en ella.

- Sakura... - la llamó Sasuke a cierta distancia, sonriendo y luciendo sus sensuales labios -. Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

Sasuke sabía fingir. Y por Dios que lo hacía bien, estuvo pensando Sakura durante el resto de la fiesta. Sasuke se mantuvo junto a ella, la arrastró a intervenir en la conversación y le prestó toda su atención. Y Sakura comenzó a prestarle también toda su atención. En vano trató de recordar su imagen de pobre diablo con la ropa rasgada. Sasuke Uchiha era un camaleón. Con chaqueta de etiqueta asumía otra personalidad.

De pronto veía en él a un hombre con un asombroso nivel de sofisticación y un comportamiento absolutamente natural en un círculo social elegante. Era muy hábil desviándose de preguntas excesivamente personales. Frío como el hielo extremadamente inteligente... astuto, incluso. Era evidente que otras personas estaban tan impresionadas como Sakura. Sasuke era el centro de atención. Lejos de pasar desapercibido destacaba entre la gente.

A la una de la madrugada Sasuke la llevó al invernadero, donde bailaban varias parejas, y se quejó:

- Estás increíblemente callada.

- ¿Te sorprende? - inquirió Sakura dando un paso atrás y levantando la vista. A la escasa luz de la noche su rostro moreno tenía un aspecto casi siniestro. Sus ojos brillantes se clavaban en ella cómo rayos láser -. Eres como el doctor Jekyll y Hyde. Siento como si no te conociera en absoluto...

- Y no me conoces - convino Sasuke.

- Y sin embargo aquí tampoco terminas de encajar - murmuró Sakura indecisa, pensando en voz alta -. - Destacas demasiado.

- Eso es producto de tu imaginación - aseguró Sasuke riendo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Sasuke posó la palma de la mano en la base de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus pechos rozaron la camisa de él. Una corriente de calor comenzó a recorrería mientras sus pezones se tensaban y se hacían prominentes. Sakura trató de enderezarse incómoda.

- Relájate - la urgió él -. Tayuya nos está mirando. Se supone que somos novios, no extraños...

La indefinible fragancia de Sasuke la envolvía. Nítida, cálida, muy masculina. Sakura se estremeció y trató de relajar los tensos músculos, de olvidar su timidez mientras seguía consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de él. Deseaba hundirse en su masculinidad, pero se resistía. Y al hacerlo perdió el paso. Para compensarlo él la atrajo aún más hacia él.

- No bailo muy bien - musitó ella mortificada, a modo de disculpa.

- ¡Dios mío... si eres como el aire en mis brazos! - la contradijo él.

Y era cierto. En sus brazos era como el aire, se sentía absorbida por la gracia y el ritmo natural con que él se movía por la pista. Era como volar, pensó ensoñadora. Aquella idea no podía sino recordarle a un cuento de hadas, a la noche en que bailó en un alto balcón junto al Gran Canal de Venecia. Sin pasos en falso, sin incomodidades, ni siquiera había hecho falta la conversación, solo la felicidad de balancearse en perfecta sincronía con la música.

- Bailas como en un sueño - susurró ella sin aliento un instante después, de que terminara la música.

De pronto no quería despertar de aquel sueño, se había acoplado a cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de él. De algún modo lo había rodeado con los brazos por el cuello, y sus dedos jugueteaban deliciosamente con el sedoso cabello negro. Sakura levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran enormes pozos verdes de confusión. Y los de él, negros, resultaban alucinantes. Incluso medio cerrados, ocultos tras espesas pestañas negras, tenían un impacto directo, salvaje y sensual sobre ella.

Sakura sintió que el aliento le fallaba al ver cómo él inclinaba la cabeza. Y seguía atónita cuando Sasuke, de hecho, la besó. Él la hizo abrir los labios con los suyos y tomó su dulce boca con una seguridad aplastante y salvaje que la dejó helada, que inmovilizó todos los átomos de su cuerpo con magnífica eficacia. Sakura soltó sus cabellos negros y se abrazó a él, se estrechó contra él y se mantuvo firme, con los pies vagamente sobre la tierra, inconsciente de su existencia.

Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo hambriento, hinchó sus pechos, enervó sus pezones y envió una corriente de sangre cosquilleante entre sus piernas. Mientras la lengua de Sasuke recorría cada recoveco de su boca buscando los puntos más sensibles, una cruda excitación de alta intensidad comenzó a recorrería convenciéndola de que estaba a punto de abrasarse.

Sasuke separó las caderas de Sakura de las de él, observó su expresión y le dirigió una mirada curiosamente dura y divertida.

- Ya es hora de que nos marchemos - dijo con voz pesada -. Creo que hemos interpretado nuestro papel a plena satisfacción.

Sasuke la hizo girarse bajo su posesivo brazo y la guió fuera de la pista. Sakura sufría un shock. Sentía como si no le respondieran las piernas, trataba de respirar con normalidad. Tras aquel apasionado beso su mente era una pura confusión. Poderosas y locas ideas contradictorias la poseían, y la peor de todas ellas era la convicción de que Sasuke y el padre de Daisuke eran uno y el mismo hombre.

¿Cómo podía estar tan trastornada? La respuesta era fácil. Sasuke besaba igual que el padre de Daisuke. Era pura fuerza de seducción. Suave como el cristal, rápido y certero. Se sentía hundida ante la indefectible forma en que se había rendido, sorda por completo a todo a causa de la sensación de familiaridad, de la paranoica idea de que aquello ya lo había vivido... déjá vu...

Porque su amante veneciano no sabía nada de ella, jamás habría podido descubrir su paradero ni su identidad. Su secretismo aquella noche había, sido algo más que un juego, Sakura había sentido un sincero miedo a que la verdad pudiera romper la magia. Después de todo él se había sentido atraído hacia una mujer que ni siquiera existía, y su falta de interés en un contacto ulterior era evidente: Sakura había estado esperándolo en el Ponte del la Guerra al día siguiente.

No obstante solo él y Sasuke habían sabido causar en ella ese efecto, despertando una lujuria instantánea y sin vergüenza que ponía en marcha cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y hormonas sin el menor control ni freno moral. Sakura respiró hondo.

Quizá los italianos aprendieran a besar así en su juventud, quizá ella resultara provocativa a sus ojos. O quizá el hecho de vivir como una monja, sin prestar la menor atención a sus necesidades físicas, hacía de ella una presa fácil para hombres experimentados.

¿Pero qué era la técnica, la experiencia, sin química? Resultaba patético tratar de negar que se sentía loca y peligrosamente atraída por Sasuke Uchiha, porque lo que su orgullo se negaba a admitir lo confesaba su cuerpo con mortificante prontitud.

Sasuke agradeció a Tayuya su fiesta y esta miró a su hijastra con frialdad. Karin observaba la escena y a su hermanastra como si acabara de ser testigo del brutal asalto de un pobre hombre por parte de una mujer salvaje y sexualmente hambrienta. Sakura se despidió brevemente.

El aire de la noche golpeó su rostro como si se tratara de agua fría. «Hemos interpretado nuestro papel a plena satisfacción», había dicho él. Aquel recuerdo era como una bofetada.

Por supuesto, aquel beso no había sido sino parte de la farsa. Sasuke había estado fingiendo. Fingir que se sentía atraído hacia ella, que estaba enamorado de ella, a punto de casarse con ella. ¿Lo habría adivinado? ¿Habría sospechado Sasuke, aunque hubiera sido solo por un instante, que ella no había estado actuando? ¿Cuántas cosas podían adivinarse con un simple beso? Su respuesta física había sido demasiado entusiasta, y eso la mortificaba.

- Todo ha ido bien - comentó Sasuke satisfecho.

- Sí, has estado perfecto - convino Sakura tratando de aparentar naturalidad -. Y el beso ha sido la puntilla. ¡Creo que podrías hacer fortuna como gigoló! - exclamó con una sonrisa forzada.

- Dilo otra vez...

Sakura se detuvo y soltó otra risita poco convincente. - Bueno, lo tienes todo en ese sentido - continuó de buen humor -. Buen aspecto, encanto, estilo... hasta técnica en cuestión de besos. Si yo hubiera sido una mujer rica y solitaria me habría sentido arrebatada en el acto.

Una poderosa mano tiró de Sakura sin previo aviso forzándola a volverse y a enfrentarse a él. Atónita, contempló sus ojos airados.

- ¡Porca miseria! - gritó Sasuke molesto -. ¿Me estás comparando con un gigoló?

Acobardada ante semejante reacción, Sakura lo observó. Y entonces comprendió. Recordó el aspecto económico del acuerdo al que habían llegado y cayó en la cuenta de su falta de tacto.

- Oh, no, no, nunca he pensado que... es decir, en el fondo nunca he pensado que...

- ¿Que me vendiera por dinero? - terminó Sasuke la frase por ella con un tono de voz crudo e incisivo que demostraba su severidad.

- Lo siento, Sasuke... de verdad, solo trataba de ser divertida...

- ¡Ha... ha! - soltó él -. Dame las llaves del coche.

- ¿Qué ... ?

- Tú has bebido demasiado champán.

Solo había tomado una copa, sin embargo, su falta de tacto la obligó a mostrarse complaciente y a acceder. Sasuke se sentó en el lugar del conductor.

- Necesitarás que te guíe.

- Recuerdo perfectamente el camino, y no conduces bien.

Sakura dejó pasar aquel comentario. Conducía deprisa, era cierto. En tres días se casarían. Por primera vez sentía cierto alivio al saber que no sería sino una farsa. Sasuke no tenía ningún sentido del humor, y sí tenía en cambio mal carácter. Miró de reojo su perfil... ¡Dios, seguía resultando terriblemente guapo!

Sakura apartó la vista de él avergonzada de su propia reacción. Sentía en su interior una pecaminosa excitación. Sasuke le recordaba al padre de Daisuke... eso era todo. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Sacudió la cabeza y se miró las manos tensas sobre el regazo, pero a pesar de intentarlo no consiguió apartar de sí aquella corriente de calor..

Tres años atrás, al cambiar Kiba de opinión, Sakura había decidido aprovechar ella sola el viaje de luna de miel. Por supuesto había sido un desastre. Ciega ante las gloriosas vistas había vagado por Venecia como una pordiosera mientras trataba de superar el dolor que el rechazo de Kiba le había producido. Y, de pronto, una mañana, había sido testigo de la llegada de una barca de remos a la Piazza San Marco con dos amantes. Ella había tirado una carta que había ido a parar a los pies de Sakura mientras ambos amantes se alejaban por senderos opuestos. Aquella carta era una invitación a un baile de máscaras en uno de los más maravillosos palacios del Grand Canal.

Dos días después Sakura se rebelaba contra su propio aburrimiento y soledad. Compró una máscara y se puso su maravilloso vestido verde de noche. Se sentía transformada, excitantemente diferente, femenina. En aquellos días no llevaba lentes de contacto, y como las gafas combinan mal con la melena decidió quitárselas y enfrentarse a su miopía. Además estaba resfriada, debido a lo cual había tomado una fuerte dosis de medicamentos. Por desgracia no leyó el prospecto en el que se señalaba la intolerancia que producía el medicamento al alcohol.

Al llegar y ver el vasto palacio de luces doradas se puso nerviosa, pero los invitados que llegaron tras ella la obligaron a seguir adelante. Subió por las enormes escaleras de mármol y entró en el extraordinario salón cubierto de espejos y repleto de gente exquisitamente vestida y enjoyada. En cualquier momento alguien se daría cuenta de que se había colado.

Tras deambular de un lado a otro tratando de no resultar sospechosa, se deslizó lentamente por detrás de unas cortinas y salió a un balcón. Alejada de la muchedumbre y a buen recaudo contempló a la gente bailando y charlando.

Cuando un hombre enmascarado de chaqueta blanca salió al balcón con una bandeja y una única copa para ofrecerle una bebida en italiano, Sakura supuso que se trataba de un camarero.

- Grazie - había respondido fingiendo que había salido a tomar el aire después del ajetreo del baile, tomando la copa. Pero aquel hombre volvió a hablar -. No hablo italiano...

- Era español - dijo entonces él en inglés -. Pensé que eras española. Ese vestido con ese color tan vivo es precioso - Sakura permaneció en silencio y se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención -. Parece que estás sola. - Lo estaba - indicó ella -. Y me gustaba.

El hombre dejó la bandeja sobre la balaustrada e inclinó la cabeza morena. Sus rasgos eran borrosos a aquella distancia, Sakura solo veía claramente la chaqueta blanca.

- Eres una persona difícil.

- No pretendía ser difícil, sino antipática. Directa y grosera.

- ¿Y eso es una disculpa? - inquirió él.

- No, dejaba clara mi posición. ¿Es que no tienes más bebidas que ofrecer por ahí?

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo, y de pronto se echó a reír lanzando sensuales carcajadas que la hicieron estremecerse.

- Por ahora no.

- No sé de qué te ríes, yo no estoy tan contenta - comentó ella.

- Yo te pondré de buen humor.

- ¿Que me pondrás de buen humor? Ni siquiera dices que lo intentarás - recalcó ella en voz alta -. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

- ¿Y tú no?

En aquel instante Sakura sintió que su confianza en sí misma fallaba. Echó la cabeza atrás con desesperado orgullo y contestó en un murmullo:

- Siempre... siempre.

El hombre dio un paso adelante y entonces la suave luz de los candelabros de la sala recayó sobre su rostro mostrándole a Sakura unas facciones duras y atractivas, un pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros y brillantes. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Baila conmigo - urgió él en voz baja.

Sakura rió halagada. Solo ella podía colarse en una fiesta de máscaras de la alta sociedad para acabar siendo abordada por uno de los camareros.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te vea alguien y pierdas tu empleo?

- No si nos quedamos aquí...

- Pero solo un baile, luego me marcharé.

- ¿Es que la fiesta no merece tu aprobación? - inquirió él mientras la tomaba en sus brazos con tal sutileza y suavidad que Sakura se encontró de pronto mecida como si fuera una pieza de cristal.

- Tanta formalidad es sofocante, esta noche me apetece algo distinto - musitó ella con sinceridad -. En realidad me apetece hacer el salvaje...

- Pues no dejes que yo te inhiba - murmuró él. Sakura se echó a reír -. ¿Con quién has venido?

- Con nadie... me he colado - confesó ella. - ¿Te has colado?

- Parece que te extraña...

- Sí, aquí suele haber fuertes medidas de seguridad. - No si entras al mismo tiempo que un grupo de gente que requiere una atenta ceremonia.

- Pero tendrás invitación, ¿no?

- Sí, la invitación cayó a mis pies en la Piazza San Marco. Una guapa morena la tiró. Pensé que me habías pedido que bailáramos - se quejó Sakura -. ¿O es que acaso estás planeando echarme?

- Por el momento no - le confió él estrechándola más cerca y mirándola a los ojos -. Eres una mujer muy poco convencional.

- Sí, lo soy - convino Sakura contenta, tomándoselo a modo de halago.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sin nombres... nada de convencionalismos - suspiró ella -. Los barcos vienen y van, ya sabes...

- Yo quisiera atracar..

- No puede ser. Yo no soy mi nombre... mi nombre ni siquiera fue elegido para mí - respondió Sakura reprimiendo su amargura, pues su nombre de pila era masculino -. Esta noche quisiera ser otra persona.

- Eso es poco habitual. Incluso algo irritante - respiró él.

- Soy una mujer muy segura de mí misma, mucho. Y una mujer así siempre resulta irritante - respondió divertida, libre en el anonimato para ser lo que deseara.

Y así bailaron sobre el Grand Canal mientras las luces brillaban en los ojos de Sakura y ella los cerró y se dejó llevar por un maravilloso sueño...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

UN CHORRO de juramentos en italiano despertaron a Sakura de sus seductores recuerdos. Abrió los ojos y volvió al presente. El Land Rover estaba parado con las luces encendidas en medio de una estrecha carretera.

- ¿Qué... dónde? - comenzó a preguntar confusa. - Hemos pinchado - explicó Sasuke abriendo la puerta. - ¡Pues tengo la rueda de repuesto en el taller! - ¿Que no tienes rueda de repuesto?

- No - respondió ella saliendo a la lluvia y dándole una patada a la rueda pinchada -. Estamos bastante lejos, ¿verdad? Y así no vamos a llegar a casa. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

- Es posible que me haya confundido de camino en la oscuridad.

Eso era evidente teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una carretera cortada.

- Te has perdido, ¿verdad? - Sasuke la miró en silencio. Sakura suspiró -. Será mejor que comencemos a caminar..

- ¿Caminar? - repitió él escandalizado ante la idea. - ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejaste la carretera principal?

- Un rato, pero hay una granja muy cerca de aquí.

- ¿Y qué? - musitó Sakura -. No podemos sacar a esa pobre gente de la cama a la! dos de la mañana a menos que se trate de una emergencia.

- ¡Pero esto es una emergencia!

- Yo no voy a despertar a toda una familia solo para pedirles que me dejen usar el teléfono. Además, ¿a quién quieres que llame?

- A cualquier organización automovilística - repuso Sasuke con paciencia.

- No pertenezco a ninguna. - A un taller mecánico.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me puede costar eso? - gruñó Sakura horrorizada -. La rueda no vale ni con mucho lo que me cobrarían. Cualquier taller de por aquí se encargará de ella mañana por la mañana. Me cobrarán la gasolina y el tiempo que tarden en arreglarlo...

- Pues yo no pienso pasar la noche en el coche.

- ¿Crees que tumbarte junto a las cabras será más cómodo? - preguntó Sakura sin poder resistirse, escuchando el ruido de animales acercándose.

- Pasamos por un cruce hace un kilómetro más o menos, y había un hotel - indicó Sasuke haciéndose cargo de la situación y rebuscando por el coche -. ¿Tienes linterna?

- Me temo que no - admitió ella.

Sasuke no asimilaba de buen humor las pequeñas incomodidades de la vida, no se parecía ni remotamente al encantador y tolerante hombre que había conocido en Venecia. Cómo se le había ocurrido compararlos era algo que, en ese preciso instante, se le escapaba. Ambos caminaron.

- Debería de haber prestado atención al camino - señaló Sakura arrancando una rama de olivo.

- Esos «si hubiera hecho esto» me exasperan - contestó Sasuke.

La lluvia mojó los brazos desnudos de Sakura, que cerró la boca. Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso.

- Oh, no, no seas tonto - musitó Sakura violenta -. Yo soy muy dura.

- Insisto...

- No, no, de verdad... tú provienes de un clima cálido... tienes un riesgo mayor de quedarte helado.

- ¡Per amor de Dio ...! - Sasuke la envolvió en la chaqueta que aún conservaba su calor y su fragancia y añadió - : ¡Póntela y calla!

Una espontánea sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura en la oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar y sintió el brazo de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, pero en lugar de apartarse lo dejó. Era sorprendente lo bien que aquel gesto la hacía sentirse. Sasuke tenía excelentes modales, y era natural que se hubiera irritado porque no llevara rueda de repuesto. El hotel estaba a oscuras. Sakura subió las escaleras del porche.

- ¿De verdad te parece bien que los despertemos?

Sasuke dio un paso adelante sin vacilar.

- Sería capaz de despertar a un muerto con tal de tomar un brandy y un baño caliente.

La luz del porche se encendió. Un hombre de mediana edad, en pijama, salió. Sakura escuchó el tintineo del dinero. De inmediato el hombre abrió la cadena de seguridad y se convirtió en un amable anfitrión. Les enseñó una habitación al final de las escaleras y les llevó brandy.

- ¿Cuánto dinero le has dado? - exigió saber Sakura fascinada.

- El suficiente como para compensarlo - contestó Sasuke examinando la habitación y el baño con el que se comunicaba.

- Es bastante acogedor.

Sakura se quitó la chaqueta y contempló a Sasuke, con la camisa mojada pegada al torso. No podía apartar la vista de él, del triángulo de vello de su musculoso pecho. Su rostro ardió cuando él se dio la vuelta y la vio.

- Dame una moneda - pidió ella de pronto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño curioso y se sacó una moneda del bolsillo.

- ¿Para qué?

Sakura se la arrebató y se apresuró a preguntar:

- Echaremos a suertes la cama.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Cara o cruz?

- ¡Dio ... !

- ¡Cara! - eligió ella impaciente tirando la moneda. La cazó al vuelo, la destapó y suspiró -. Te quedas con la cama, pero yo me llevo la colcha. ¿Te importa si me ducho primero? No tardo nada.

Sakura se apresuró al baño sin esperar respuesta. Entró y cerró la puerta satisfecha. En los momentos embarazosos el truco consistía en lanzarse a toda prisa. Si no hubiera andado corta de dinero habría pedido otra habitación pero, ¿a qué molestarse cuando apenas quedaban unas horas de sueño? Era muy poco probable que Sasuke sucumbiera a un repentino ataque de lujuria y tratara de hacer nada... no tendría tanta suerte, pensó riendo sofocadamente.

Sakura se desnudó y entró en la ducha. En cinco minutos había salido y se estaba secando. Volvió a ponerse el sujetador y las bragas y colgó el vestido mojado del raíl de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Sakura la cruzó, recogió la colcha y una almohada y se acomodó en la alfombra. Diez minutos más tarde apareció Sasuke.

- Accidenti... esto no es un colegio mayor - soltó exasperado -. Compartiremos la cama como dos adultos.

- Me encuentro perfectamente bien aquí, gracias - Sasuke dijo algo en italiano de mal humor -. He dormido en lugares peores, así que deja de armar jaleo - musitó ella -. Soy más dura que tú...

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Sakura sacó la cabeza de la colcha y lo miró ansiosa. Sus ojos colisionaron con unos ojos negros brillantes que la miraron suspicaces. Sakura sintió que se le encogía el estómago y se le secaba la boca, que su respiración se aceleraba.

- ¿Por qué no vas a darte ese baño y a tomar ese brandy? - sugirió tensa desviándose del tema de conversación.

Sasuke era verdaderamente guapo. Sakura escuchó cómo se desvestía. Hubiera deseado mirar. Al cerrarse la puerta del baño hizo una mueca. Estaba enfebrecida, excitada y avergonzada de sí misma. Sasuke era una persona decente, y aquella noche había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por ella. Sin embargo ella se comportaba como una estúpida escolar y reaccionaba como si Sasuke fuera simplemente un objeto sexual. ¿Acaso no despreciaba ella a los hombres que veían de ese modo a las mujeres?

Por supuesto que sí. Aquella noche volvía a experimentar las mismas sensaciones eléctricas y apasionadas de entonces. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y midió su debilidad, su anhelo físico. No era de extrañar que se hubiera echado a temblar, no era de extrañar que hubiera imaginado algo más que un sencillo parecido físico y de nacionalidad entre Sasuke y el padre de Daisuke. En aquel asunto no había ningún misterio: su poderosa respuesta física a ambos hombres había sido la fuente de toda similitud. La puerta del baño se abrió y Sasuke salió.

- Sakura.. métete en la cama - ordenó él seco.

Sakura ignoró, la invitación, aterrorizada ante la idea de que él pudiera notar su estado de excitación.

- Aún no te he dado las gracias adecuadamente por lo de esta noche dijo en cambio deseosa de cambiar de tema -. Te has comportado como un actor de primera.

- Grazie... ¿quieres tomar un brandy?

- No, gracias.

Tras el tintineo de un vaso Sakura escuchó el ruido de sábanas y el crujir del colchón. La luz se apagó.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que eras un perfecto gigoló solo trataba de halagarte - aseguró ella.

- Trataré de recordarlo.

Envalentonada por aquella aparente nueva tolerancia Sakura continuó:

- Supongo que te debo una explicación... - Sakura se puso seria. Sentía que él merecía su sinceridad -. Cuando era niña La Hacienda Haruno se mantenía por sí mismo, pero después mi padre se casó con Margo, y a ella le gustaba vivir muy bien. Así que mi padre hipotecó la casa en lugar de reducir gastos. Yo me enteré de que la propiedad estaba hipotecada hace solo un par de años, cuando La Hacienda necesitó reparaciones en el tejado y no había dinero.

- ¿Y tu madrastra no podía ayudarte?

- No. Ella trató de convencer a mi padre de que vendiera, y yo me asusté de verdad - le confió Sakura -. Pero entonces tuvimos un golpe de suerte. Yo tenía una pieza de joyería de mucho valor y acabamos vendiéndola...

- ¿Una pieza de joyería? - repitió Sasuke en voz baja.

- Sí, un anillo. Mi padre se había olvidado de su existencia, pero nos dieron por él una verdadera fortuna - explicó Sakura orgullosa.

- ¡Qué curioso! ¿Y lo vendisteis abiertamente?

- No, fue una venta privada. Yo entonces creía que la propiedad estaba a buen recaudo, no supe lo seria que era la situación hasta que mi padre murió. Él nunca me contó nada. Yo haría cualquier cosa para que mi familia conservara La Hacienda.

- Lo comprendo.

- Por eso, hace unos meses, cuando murió mi madrina, yo esperaba que nos dejara dinero...

- Es natural - concedió Sasuke asentándola a seguir hablando.

- Somos tres ahijodas... Ino, Hinata y yo - enumeró Sakura con voz pastosa -. Sin embargo, cuando se leyó el testamento, nos quedamos de piedra. Nuestra madrina nos dejaba sus bienes a condición de que nos casáramos en el plazo de un año.

- ¡Qué cosa más rara!

- Y por eso es por lo que te necesito... para heredar - explicó Sakura comenzando a sentir la dureza del suelo a través de la alfombra y la colcha -. Supongo que me considerarás una interesada y una calculadora...

- No, lo que creo es que eres muy valiente confiando en mí - respondió Sasuke amable.

- Este suelo está... bastante duro - admitió al fin.

- Pues te lo tomas con una tremenda deportividad - señaló Sasuke desde su cómoda cama -. ¡Admiro de verdad esa cualidad en una mujer!

- ¿En serio? - susurró Sakura sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. ¡Eres tan democrática! Ni llantos ni lágrimas femeninas para exigir un tratamiento especial - recalcó Sasuke con aprobación -. Has perdido la apuesta y te lo tomas en serio, como un hombre.

- Supongo que sí - asintió Sakura.

Aquel no parecía el momento más adecuado para sugerirle que cambiaran de sitio. Sin embargo una llama de satisfacción ardía orgullosa en el pecho de Sakura. Al menos Sasuke la respetaba.

- Buona notte, Sakura. - Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y encontró a Sasuke de pie, mirándola, completamente vestido. Parpadeó confusa. Era tremendamente alto, moreno y guapo.

- El Land Rover está fuera - informó él.

- ¿Fuera? ¿Pero... cómo? - preguntó ella sentándose y aferrándose a la colcha mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban de dolor.

- Llamé al garaje más cercano, se mostraron muy dispuestos a ayudar. Te veré abajo para desayunar concluyó Sasuke.

Eran más de las nueve. Sakura se apresuró a entrar en el baño y miró su reflejo desesperada. Durante la noche sus rebeldes cabellos se habían revuelto, y por más que lo intentara no conseguía ponerlos en su sitio. Diez minutos más tarde bajaba con el vestido de noche del día anterior y la sensación de estar hecha un desastre. Se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke, de imagen perfecta e inmaculada, y se sentó.

Él leía un periódico. No tenía prisa por llamar su atención. De pronto vio una fotografía en la primera página.

- ¡Dame ese periódico! - gritó -. ¡Por favor!

Sasuke la miró sin comprender. Sakura le quitó el periódico sin más preámbulos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¡Se ha casado ...! - gritó incrédula -. Página cuatro... - ¿Quién se ha casado?

- Ino Yamanaka, una de las herederas de mi madrina.

- Te ha ganado, ha llegado antes que tú a la meta, ¿no? - inquirió Sasuke.

- Sai Hiragizawa... oh, Dios mío, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo al pedazo de mansión que hay detrás en la foto? No solo ha conseguido encontrar marido, sino que encima parece que está loco por ella. ¡Tiene que ser alquilado!

- Sai Hiragizawa... sí, alquilado - confirmó Sasuke seco.

- ¡Lo intuyo! - insistió Sakura con sinceridad, echando a un lado el ofensivo periódico.

- ¿Celos?, ¿envidia?

Sakura volvió la vista hacia él con una expresión de reproche.

- Oh... no... es solo que... para ella es todo siempre tan sencillo... Ino es... ¡tan guapa! Éramos amigas íntimas cuando Kiba se enamoró de ella, esa fue la razón por la que él y yo no nos casamos - explicó Sakura tensa.

Tras aquella conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del desayuno. Sakura se sentía violenta e insultada. ¿Celosa? ¿Envidiosa? De camino a La Hacienda estuvo pensando en ello. No... Sasuke la había malinterpretado.

Ino, como dama de honor, se había quedado en La Hacienda durante una semana. La glamurosa modelo había aceptado las atenciones y cortesías del novio como parte del juego, respondiendo a ellas con sonrisas. Kiba, sencillamente, se había mostrado embelesado. Y Sakura se había puesto ingenuamente contenta al ver que ambos se llevaban bien. Pero el día de la boda, ante el altar, Kiba se había vuelto hacia Sakura para confesar:

- No puedo seguir con esto... me he enamorado de Ino.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - exigió saber Ino furiosa -. ¡Pero si tú a mí ni siquiera me gustas!

Entonces Sakura no pudo resistirlo más. Hubiera soportado mejor que Kiba la plantara si al menos Ino le hubiera correspondido, pero la falta de interés de Ino era la puntilla. Los dos, Sakura y Kiba, habían sido humillados.

Sakura había perdonado a Kiba hacía tiempo, lo consideraba un amigo. Pero no había sido tan generosa con Ino, comprendía de pronto. A ella le había echado toda la culpa. Solo en ese momento comprendía que, en aquel entonces, Ino no era más que una atolondrada adolescente. Quizá hubiera sido injusta con ella, reflexionó. Irritada ante aquella idea Sakura salió del Land Rover.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no has dicho una sola palabra desde el desayuno? - inquirió Sasuke inexpresivo.

- Estaba pensando en Kiba - respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

El rubor acentuó aún más los pómulos de Sasuke, y sus músculos se tensaron. La observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión fría y Sakura se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?

- No lo sé, pero... Dios, te debo dinero por lo de esta noche...

- Te presentaré una factura - aseguró Sasuke irónico. - Gracias... te haré un cheque - respondió Sakura -. ¿Cuándo has pensado mudarte?

- El día de nuestra boda.

- ¿Y a qué hora vendrás? - insistió ella.

- Estaré a tiempo en la iglesia - contestó Sasuke esbozando una peligrosa y sensual sonrisa -. Tranquila, no fallaré.

Sakura lo observó caminar hasta el Porsche inquieta ante la idea de que Sasuke pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy? Al abrir la puerta del coche volvió la vista y la pilló contemplándolo.

- Por cierto - murmuró Sasuke con voz de seda -, se me ha olvidado comentarte lo impresionado que estoy por el acuerdo prematrimonial que firmé el otro día. Me parece justo que los dos dejemos el matrimonio con lo mismo con lo que lo iniciamos.

- Igualdad sexual - musitó Sakura incapaz de apartar la vista de su brillante cabello negro.

Conocía el tacto sedoso de ese cabello. Sentir su apoyo en la fiesta, frente a Karin y Tayuya, había sido importante para Sakura.

- Pues estoy de acuerdo - informó Sasuke con una sonrisa sensual de aprobación.

A pesar de la distancia, aquella fascinante sonrisa tenía el poder de hacerla estremecerse.

- ¿Te das cuenta de las veces que has mencionado el nombre de Sasuke en los últimos días? - inquirió Tenten.

- Sasuke es central en mis planes, mañana nos casamos - señaló Sakura mientras arropaba a su hijo y le daba un beso -. Buenas noches, cariño.

El niño musitó una respuesta adormilado y se hundió bajo la colcha. Sakura apagó la luz de la mesilla y salió al pasillo.

- Me da miedo que ese tipo llegue a gustarte demasiado - explicó Tenten.

- Creo que ya soy demasiado madura para eso, Tenten.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estás pagando a Sasuke para que interprete su papel, es alquilado, o como quieras llamarlo. No puedes permitirte el lujo de enamorarte de él.

- ¡Pero si no voy a enamorarme de él!

- Y entonces ... ¿por qué no dejas de hablar de su increíble actuación en la fiesta?

- Porque estuvo genial.

- Eso por no mencionar sus perfectos modales y la variedad de temas sobre los que se puede conversar con él... - añadió Tenten imitándola.

- Por eso estoy impresionada... - replicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros con ojos evasivos.

- Sakura... los últimos dos años lo has pasado muy mal, aún eres muy vulnerable - comentó Tenten incómoda -. Estoy segura de que Sasuke es una joya, pero aún no lo conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en él. De hecho puede que esté pensando que eres una presa fácil con la casa y la herencia.

- Sabe que estoy endeudada hasta las cejas - la contradijo Sakura.

Las palabras de Tenten, no obstante, le dieron qué pensar aquella noche. ¿Tan evidente era que se sentía atraída por Sasuke? ¿Sería igualmente evidente para él? La idea la inquietaba.

De todos modos Tenten exageraba. Tras su viaje a Venecia había vuelto con el corazón roto y una tremenda confusión. Enamorarse de un extraño en una sola noche había sido una dura lección, su orgullo y su corazón habían tardado bastante tiempo en recuperarse. Y no tenía la menor, intención de dejar que la atracción por Sasuke se convirtiera en algo más.

En su día aquel había sido un vestido caro y de diseño. El traje de novia de seda de Sakura recogía sus hombros y colgaba de sus caderas hasta media pierna con preciosos parches de encaje. Había pertenecido a su madre y, por muy incómoda o estúpida que se sintiera, Sakura pensaba que tenía que aparentar una ceremonia de verdad.

Aquella misma tarde tenía una importante cita con su banquero. Con suerte, tras explicarle los términos del testamento, lo persuadiría de que La Hacienda era una buena inversión. Y con el dinero que le prestara contrataría de nuevo al personal más necesario en la propiedad. La vida volvería a la normalidad.

- Muy guapa, mami - comentó Daisuke entusiasmado -. ¿Estoy guapa yo?

- Muy guapa - sonrió Sakura.

Tenten los llevó a la iglesia. Sakura se echó a temblar al ver a la multitud congregada a las puertas. Reconocía todas las caras. Eran sus empleados de La Hacienda, gente a la que conocía de toda la vida. La antigua ama de llaves se acercó a ella y le dio un ramo de flores.

- Todos nos sentimos muy felices por usted, señorita Haruno.

Otras voces se alzaron para unirse a la felicitación, y Sakura miró los rostros con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parpadeó conmovida, sintiéndose culpable por estar fingiendo, y entró en la iglesia.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza desde el altar. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre ella, aparentemente sorprendido. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un exquisito traje gris marengo que lo hacía más atractivo y sofisticado que nunca. Tenía sobre ella un impacto tan fuerte que Sakura casi se olvidó de respirar. Tenía algo que...

Había un desconocido junto a él. Parecía tenso, y apartó la vista de ella cuando Sakura lo miró. La ceremonia comenzó. Solo cuando Sasuke la tomó de la mano y le puso el anillo se dio cuenta Sakura de que se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Pero se sintió aliviada al ver que él sí lo había recordado.

- Gracias... - murmuró mientras él se lo ponía.

Cuando concluyó el servicio firmaron en el registro. Tenten y el otro hombre, al que Sasuke llamó Kakashi, firmaron como testigos. Una vez terminadas las formalidades Sakura se restregó los ojos quitándose accidentalmente una de las lentillas. Se arrodilló a buscarla mientras exclamaba:

- ¡No os mováis, he perdido una lentilla!

Sasuke se agachó y la recogió del suelo, pero se la guardó en el bolsillo. Sabía que no podía ponérsela allí mismo.

- Relájate, ya la he encontrado...

Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida ante tanta rapidez, y al mismo tiempo Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Enfocó su rostro con el ojo miope, sin lentilla, y cerró el otro tratando de verlo. Y entonces, durante una décima de segundo, los rasgos de Sasuke se difuminaron e hicieron borrosos. Aquella imprecisión de su rostro le era familiar. Sakura se quedó helada e incrédula. Sasuke era su amante veneciano. Un fuerte shock la sacudió al reconocerlo, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Eres... tú? - comenzó a decir tartamudeando.

Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke llena de estupor. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Por fin él se le hizo por completo borroso. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos al desmayarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

RESPIRA hondo... - ordenó Sasuke sereno.

Por fin el aire llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones. Sakura abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en un duro banco de madera.

- ¿Lo ves? - comentó Tenten tranquilizando a Daisuke -, mamá está bien. Trabaja demasiado.

Al levantar la cabeza Sakura lo recordó todo. Miró a Sasuke boquiabierta, dudando aún de sus sentidos. Los ojos negros de él la observaban divertidos y tranquilos. Una y otra vez la confusión y la sensación de familiaridad la ponían frenética.

- Es imposible que seas... ¡no puedes ser! - gritó de pronto sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

- Tranquila, Sakura - aconsejó Tenten, ignorante de la situación -. Te has desmayado y estás confusa, eso es todo. Escucha, me quedaré con Daisuke hasta que te encuentres mejor. Deberías tumbarte un rato. Iré a verte después para saber cómo estás.

Sakura, inmersa aún en su propio mundo, ladeó la cabeza con miedo. Sasuke Uchiha no podía ser el hombre con el que había pasado una noche en Venecia, era imposible que se tratara del mismo. Sin embargo, lo era. No tenía sentido, aquello iba más allá de la locura, pero según parecía sus repetidas sensaciones de familiaridad tenían una base real.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? - inquirió Sasuke.

- Estoy bien...en serio - susurró Sakura poco convencida.

Sakura se puso en pie y sintió que tenía las piernas de trapo. Le estrechó la mano al párroco y se quedó mirando de nuevo a Sasuke con una especie de fascinación. Entonces supo que nunca más volvería a sentirse bien. Sentía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza en el instante mismo en que lo había reconocido.

- El coche está fuera, señor - intervino Kakashi.

¿Señor?, se preguntó Sakura. Kakashi la miró con lástima, con esa lástima que se siente por alguien enfermo cuando no quedan esperanzas. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? Fuera quien fuera acababa de hacerlo su marido.

- Cálmate - la urgió Sasuke mientras salían de la iglesia y comenzaban a recibir las felicitaciones de la gente.

- Pero es que te he reconocido... - respondió ella temblorosa.

- ¿Quieres decir que por fin has recordado el rostro de uno de los innumerables amantes con los que has pasado una noche? - murmuró Sasuke con voz de seda, haciéndola estremecerse ante aquel reproche -. ¿Y crees que debo de sentirme halagado por ello?

Aquella fría confirmación la alertó aún más. En el fondo todavía esperaba que Sasuke le preguntara de qué estaba hablando.

- No comprendes - comenzó a decir tratando de defenderse, confusa aún -. Aquella noche apenas podía verte, no veía tu rostro al detalle... eras un borrón... estabas... diferente.

- Sí, supongo que te da igual desplumar a un pájaro que a otro - respondió Sasuke con amargo cinismo, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y haciéndola temblar.

¿Desplumar a un pájaro? Sakura no comprendía esa respuesta más de lo que comprendía la situación en general. Al salir de la iglesia se fijó en la limousine aparcada. Entró en el lujoso vehículo y vio a Kakashi al volante. La barrera de cristal entre los asientos estaba a medio bajar, no disponían de intimidad.

Sakura respiró hondo. Le dolía la cabeza y su confusión era inagotable. En su desorientación trató de recordar a toda costa la imagen del Sasuke al que había comenzado a conocer para olvidar la del hombre que la había enamorado en Venecia, la de la rata que la había encandilado para después abandonarla. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Estaba irritante, peligrosamente tranquilo.

En pocos minutos la limousine llegó a La Hacienda. Sakura salió del coche con el corazón acelerado. Abrió la puerta con manos nerviosas y entró. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasuke, de pie junto a la chimenea. Ella estaba tensa. Trataba de parecer tranquila y confiada, pero estaba tensa.

- No puedo creer que esto sea una simple coincidencia... - comento.

- Muy inteligente - respondió Sasuke observándola con satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas descubierto quién soy o...dónde vivo?

- Ningún problema es insuperable con un poco de tenacidad. Me llevó tiempo, pero al final te he encontrado.

- Entonces me has estado siguiendo la pista... pero... ¿por qué? - preguntó Sakura sin ocultar su incredulidad -. ¿Por qué diablos ibas a hacer una cosa así?

- No te hagas la tonta - advirtió Sasuke despectivo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo de tapicería de una silla.

- Viniste a la entrevista disfrazado... debes de estar loco para haber llegado tan lejos...

- No... pero me daba miedo que me reconocieras.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke, era una necesidad compulsivo. Sin embargo la expresión de su rostro no revelaba nada.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué te juegas? Es imposible que estés sin empleo.

- No... ¿cuál fue el término que utilizaste a propósito de tu amiga Ino? Estoy «alquilado» - admitió Sasuke irritado -. Pero no vas a sacar ventaja de ello, te lo aseguro.

- No comprendo... - Sakura se llevó las manos a las sienes -. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

- Pues para cuando termine contigo el dolor de cabeza será uno de tus problemas menores.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Por el amor de Dios ... !, ¿me estás amenazando? - gritó Sakura soltando la silla y dando un paso adelante.

- No, creo que solo estoy disfrutando de mi enorme poder. Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer - musitó Sasuke pensativo -. Y desde luego no voy a compadecerte.

- Estás tratando de asustarme...

- ¿Te asustas fácilmente? - inquirió Sasuke demostrando un completo autocontrol.

- ¡No te estás comportando como el hombre al que conocí en Venecia! - lo condenó Sakura temblorosa.

- ¡Ni tú tampoco eres la misma mujer! Aunque ella saldrá a la luz en cualquier momento... Tengo la maravillosa convicción de que durante los próximos seis meses recibiré de ti todo aquello que desee - comentó Sasuke con ojos brillantes y oscuros, crueles y divertidos -. Mis deseos serán órdenes para ti, nada te parecerá demasiado esfuerzo. Yo chasquearé los dedos y tú correrás a...

Sakura trató de tragar, pero no pudo. La pesadilla viviente de su confusión crecía y crecía. En parte creía que todo era una farsa, pero en el fondo estaba terriblemente impresionada por el tono de voz de Sasuke, por su frialdad, por sus arrogantes amenazas.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Te diré algo para que vayas saboreándolo: piensa que si se me antoja, si decido salir por esa puerta y terminar con nuestro matrimonio, tú perderás todo lo que posees - soltó Sasuke con tal frialdad que sus palabras la helaron hasta el shock.

El silencio, roto solo por el reloj de pared, se interpuso entre ambos tan palpable como una delgada hoja de cristal.

- ¡No... no ... ! - Sakura perdió todo su color. Por fin comprendía el peso de aquella amenaza -. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- Creo que pronto vas a descubrir que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo... - contestó Sasuke acercándose a ella con naturalidad y alargando una mano para agarrarla y tirar muy poco a poco de ella.

- ¡Basta... suéltame! - gritó Sakura con el corazón acelerado por el pánico, incapaz de respirar o de prever un comportamiento semejante en Sasuke.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a un marido - la censuró él indolente mientras - bajaba la mano por su espalda y la mantenía a escasos centímetros de él para observarla -. Especialmente a un marido que tiene tan altas esperanzas puestas en ti. Todas esas tonterías de tirar la moneda y de dormir en el suelo... ¡como si fueras una virgen inocente! No han sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me empujabas a la cama y cómo me rasgabas la camisa a las pocas horas de conocemos.

Mientras el rico y suave timbre de la voz de Sasuke se adentraba en sus oídos haciéndola estremecerse, Sakura abrió inmensamente los ojos y recordó el abandono con que se había comportado aquella noche en Venecia. Y se echó a temblar.

- Eras salvaje - añadió Sasuke saboreando cada palabra con voz ronca -. Puede que fueras la amante más cara que hubiera tenido nunca, pero esa noche de sexo fue inolvidable.

¿Cara? Sakura seguía incapaz de concentrarse. Levantó la vista y se vio atrapada por los ojos de Sasuke como si ella fuera una mariposa y él la pinchara con un alfiler. Solo que el alfiler era la humillación. Sasuke alzó una mano y acarició con un dedo su labio inferior haciéndola estremecerse mientras sus ojos brillaban observándola de cerca. Desconcertada, Sakura sintió que una chispa se encendía en su cuerpo.

- Me hiciste abrasarme vivo... - susurró Sasuke hipnotizado -. Y vas a volver a hacerlo otra vez... una y otra vez, hasta que deje de desearlo... ¿ha quedado eso claro?

No, Sakura no comprendía nada. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y todo demasiado deprisa, y además en un momento poco adecuado. Estaba ante el altar, contenta y firmemente convencida de que por fin iba a arreglar sus problemas cuando de pronto todo se había venido abajo. Y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de sobrevivir a cada instante.

- ¿Quién eres... por qué me estás haciendo esto? - exigió saber Sakura una vez más, sin tratar de ocultar su confusión.

- ¿No es extraño lo que ocurre con el paso del tiempo? - señaló Sasuke -. Lo que una vez no quisiste saber ahora estás ansiosa por descubrirlo...

- No puedes hacerme esto... ¡No puedes amenazarme así!... ¡No te lo permitiré! - juró Sakura vehemente.

- ¿No? Observa - advirtió Sasuke consultando su reloj de oro -. Ahora mismo te sugiero que busques tu pasaporte y comiences a hacer la maleta.

- ¿Mi pasaporte... la maleta? - repitió ella.

- Sorpresa, cara - sonrió mordaz Sasuke con ojos brillantes y gélidos -. Dentro de un par de horas un helicóptero nos recogerá y nos llevará al aeropuerto. Nos vamos a Venecia. Quiero volver a casa.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos verdes ardían de rabia.

- ¿A Venecia? ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a ir a Italia contigo!

Los labios de Sasuke esbozaron una sonrisa cínica.

- Vuelve a pensar en ello, Sakura. Si me marcho de esta casa sin ti no volveré, y entonces tú perderás toda esperanza de conseguir la herencia.

- ¡Eres un bastardo ... ! - musitó Sakura comenzando a comprender.

Era evidente que Sasuke sabía más de lo que ella, ingenuamente, le había contado. Conocía exactamente las condiciones del testamento. Un matrimonio de menos de seis meses no se consideraría válido.

- Me sorprende oírte decir esa palabra en particular teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en que nació tu hijo.

Sakura se puso tensa. Se sentía incómoda, culpable. Daisuke... de pronto su mente comenzó a funcionar y recordó el lazo que unía a aquel hombre con su hijo. Él era su padre. El rubor de la ira dio paso a una tremenda palidez. Daisuke era hijo de Sasuke, pero él no parecía sospecharlo a pesar de conocer al detalle, según parecía, cada aspecto de su vida.

- Y por cierto - murmuró Sasuke en voz baja -. Cuando vayas a casa de Tenten a recoger a tu hijo procura acordarte de la cláusula de confidencialidad del acuerdo prematrimonial que ambos firmamos. Si le hablas sobre esto yo hablaré con el abogado que lleva el testamento de tu madrina.

- No puedo creer que me esté ocurriendo esto... - contestó Sakura con voz trémula.

Y era cierto. Era una muñeca en manos de Sasuke, estaba atada de pies y manos. Su casa, su seguridad, su futuro y el de su hijo dependían por entero de que Sasuke mantuviera su acuerdo. Si se separaban, aunque solo fuera un día antes de los seis meses, ella perdería todo aquello por lo que tan duramente había luchado. Sasuke tomó una de sus manos y le puso algo en la palma.

- Tu lentilla... quizá si te cambiaras de lentillas verías el mundo con más claridad.

- ¡Eres un cer..

- Y cuando te hayas despojado de ese vestidito de novia que, aunque parezca extraño, te sienta mejor que cualquiera de las cosas con las que te he visto últimamente, ¿querrás, por favor, escarbar un poco en el armario y buscar algo decente que ponerte para el viaje?

- No voy a ir a Italia contigo... no voy a ir a ninguna parte... ¡Tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí! - gritó Sakura -. Esta es mi casa, no puedes obligarme a abandonarla.

- No, no puedo obligarte a hacer nada - admitió Sasuke en voz baja -, la elección es tuya.

La ira se apoderó entonces de Sakura, que cerró los puños llena de frustración.

- Me estás haciendo chantaje... ¿de qué elección hablas?

Sasuke la observó sin responder. Irritada, Sakura se volvió y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Estaba terriblemente confusa, las ideas bullían aceleradas en su cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke si descubriera que habían concebido a su hijo juntos en Venecia? No tenía ninguna prisa por descubrirlo. ¿Acaso no suponía eso otro poder más sobre ella?¿Qué diablos trataba de conseguir Sasuke? Y sobre todo ¿por qué? Su comportamiento no tenía sentido. De hecho su incapacidad para comprender por qué Sasuke Uchiha había tramado tan diabólicamente ese modo de introducirse en su vida y destrozarla era lo que más la aterrorizaba. Sasuke sabía muchas cosas de ella, pero ella apenas sabía nada de él, y su ignorancia no era ninguna bendición.

Entonces tuvo una idea y se puso en marcha. Tomó el teléfono unto a la cama y marcó el número de Kiba.

- Kiba... soy Sakura...

- ¿Qué tal, vieja amiga? Qué raro que llames, precisamente estaba...

- Kiba, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que en Internet se puede encontrar casi cualquier tipo de información? - lo interrumpió Sakura sin más ceremonias -. ¿Podrías tratar de averiguar algo para mí y mandarme la información por fax?

- Claro, ¿qué clase de información deseas? - Cualquier cosa que puedas averiguar sobre un italiano llamado... Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ese nombre me suena - comentó Kiba ausente -. Me pregunto si estará metido en las carreras de caballos...

- Te agradeceré cualquier cosa que puedas mandarme, pero no le digas a nadie que yo he estado preguntando - advirtió nerviosa.

- Tranquila. ¿Ocurre algo malo? - inquirió Kiba -. Pareces preocupada. ¿De qué conoces a ese tipo? ¿Quién es?

- Eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Te llamaré... gracias, Kiba - contestó Sakura colgando el auricular.

Sakura examinó la foto de Kiba cerca de su cama. Necesitaba descubrir quién era Sasuke para poder luchar contra él. Y de ningún modo iría a Italia. No podía abandonar La Hacienda. Alguien tenía que dar de comer a las gallinas y a Nero, su viejo caballo. Y cuidar de los perros. Sakura se quitó el vestido y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey viejo. No podía soportar la idea de dejar su casa.

Pero si no lo hacía perdería La Hacienda para siempre. Para siempre. Sakura dejó caer los hombros sintiendo la derrota. A corto plazo, ¿qué otra elección tenía aparte de seguirle el juego a Sasuke? Y eso significaba ir a Italia con Daisuke. Sakura sacó un par de maletas y las llenó con ropa suya y de su hijo. Entonces alguien llamó calladamente a la puerta. Era Kakashi. Tenía en la mano los papeles del fax.

- Esto estaba en la máquina que hay en la librería, signora.

Sakura quedó desconcertada al ver en la primera página la fotografía de Sasuke, que Kakashi no había podido evitar ver.

- ¿Trabajas para Sasuke?

- Sí, signora. Soy su ayudante ejecutivo.

Sakura cerró la puerta. Se preguntaba si Sasuke habría censurado personalmente la información que le había mandado Kiba o si, por el contrario, sus esfuerzos lo divertirían. Extendió los papeles sobre la cama.

Y comenzó a leer. Había un artículo titulado Asesinato por un billón de dólares en Wall Street. Era de hacía tres meses. Describía a Sasuke como a un magnate de las finanzas, un brillante conocedor de los mercados del mundo que había nacido rico y que cada día lo era más. Su fortuna personal se estimaba en tanto que había que contarla una y otra vez para creerlo. ¿Y era ese el tipo que había tomado de ella un cheque por adelantado?

Sasuke era un piojo, peor que un piojo. Una bacteria. No tenía honor, decencia, vergüenza ni escrúpulos. Sakura continuó leyendo. El artículo hacía referencia a su reputación de mujeriego, a sus rudas prácticas comerciales, a su naturaleza implacable, a su falta de sentimientos. Eran tantos los ataques que Sakura decidió que era mejor no seguir leyendo porque, casi con toda probabilidad, aquello era una exageración y una mentira.

Nunca ningún Haruno había huido ni se había rendido, recordó Sakura. Sin embargo todos sus problemas eran económicos, y Sasuke probablemente sabría mucho de ello. Estaba hundida, se sentía destrozada por haberle confesado que tenía una hipoteca.

Por mucho que el artículo exagerara era evidente que Sasuke era un inmejorable estratega en temas financieros. Era rico, temido y envidiado, y sin duda tenía un enorme poder e influencia. ¿Un fenómeno? Sakura examinó la fotografía. Su aspecto de hombre prohibido y severo era completamente distinto de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado locamente en Venecia... y era tan terrible, tan inquietantemente parecido al hombre con el que acababa de casarse...

No había nada en el artículo que sugiriera que estaba loco o que le diera por tener salidas peculiares o fuera de tono. No había adelantado nada con el artículo, ni un solo paso, seguía sin comprender los motivos por los que Sasuke deseaba castigarla. ¿De qué quería vengarse? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Había pasado una sola noche con él y, sin embargo, por algún motivo, Sasuke había recorrido un largo camino hasta dar con ella y atarla a un matrimonio que nunca había pretendido ser sino una farsa. Y con ello lograría controlar cada uno de sus movimientos durante seis meses. El precio de la derrota sería aquello que más quería.

Sakura se esforzó, muy a su pesar, por recordar aquella noche en Venecia. Su explosiva respuesta al primer beso de Sasuke la había asombrado incluso a ella. En cuestión de segundos volvió al pasado, se zambulló en él como si de verdad creyera que recordarlo pudiera ser de algún consuelo...

- Acabo de decirte que solo bailaré una pieza, después me iré - dijo tratando de soltarse de él.

Kiba nunca la había hecho sentirse así. Por primera vez, en ese preciso instante, Sakura comprendía por qué había fracasado su relación con él. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por compartir la cama antes del día de la boda. Kiba había alegado que podía esperar. El suyo había sido un amor sin la chispa de la pasión, una amistad carente de sentimientos profundos, una relación que ambos habían confundido con el amor.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que marcharte? - exigió saber Sasuke.

- Porque no pertenezco a este lugar..

- ¿Te vas corriendo, asustada? - inquirió Sasuke soltando una carcajada.

- No estoy asustada. Estoy...

- ¿Estás comprometida con alguien?

Sakura recordó la traición de Kiba y el orgullo y la rabia iluminó su mirada.

- ¡Yo no creo en los compromisos!

- Si eso fuera cierto - comentó Sasuke sin dejarse impresionar por su respuesta -. Según mi experiencia las mujeres desean y esperan, en última instancia, un compromiso, digan lo que digan al principio.

Sakura lo miró irritada. Había estado a punto de adquirir el más importante compromiso que un hombre puede tener con una mujer, pero al final todo había salido mal. Por eso ya no creía en el valor de las promesas. - Pero yo no soy como las demás... ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

Sakura dio un paso atrás y se soltó, pero Sasuke alargó una mano y la agarró firmemente para evitar que se marchara.

- O estás amargada o... eres extremadamente inteligente.

- No, solo soy franca... y me aburro fácilmente.

- No cuando yo te beso...

- ¡Tú eres quien ha dejado de hacerlo!

- Estábamos atrayendo demasiado la atención - sonrió él -. No me gustan las exhibiciones públicas.

- Entonces eres demasiado cauto y convencional para mí - respondió Sakura dispuesta a luchar.

Sasuke, igual que un hombre primitivo dispuesto a reaccionar ante un desafío, la hizo prisionera en sus brazos y besó su boca con increíble fiereza, con pasión. Cuando se soltó, Sakura sintió que le temblaban los labios, que cada uno de sus sentidos vibraba de excitación y que flotaba de orgullo ante su propio poder femenino de provocación.

- Eso me ha gustado... me ha gustado mucho, pero a pesar de todo me marcho.

- No puedes...

- ¿No? Observa... - respondió Sakura girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas abiertas del salón, deseosa de que él la siguiera.

- Si te marchas ahora jamás volverás a verme...

- Lo mismo te digo - murmuró ella juguetona. De pronto recordó que él era camarero. ¿O no? No estaba segura -. ¿Eres camarero? - preguntó haciendo una pausa -. Porque si lo eres este juego no es justo.

- ¿Qué desearías tú que fuera? - No bromeo.

- Entonces sí quieres volver a verme. Por supuesto que no soy camarero - replicó Sasuke impaciente.

Sakura sonrió. De modo que había recogido la bandeja solo para acercarse a ella. Aquello la impresionaba. Y la halagaba.

- Entonces es que eres un invitado, pero no llevas máscara.

- Soy..

- Te mueres de ganas por decírmelo. ¿verdad? Pues no quiero saberlo. Después de esta noche no volveré a verte jamás. ¿De qué serviría?

- Puede que te sorprendiera...

- No lo creo... ¿vas a seguirme y a salir de aquí?

- No - respondió Sasuke con frialdad.

- Muy bien... perfecto. Tengo ganas de estar con alguien, pero estoy segura de que encontraré a más gente por ahí... aunque me gustas... al menos me gusta tu forma de besar - admitió Sakura abiertamente.

- Primero te comportas como una mujer adulta, y luego como una colegiala.

Los ojos de Sakura ardieron mortificados. Trató de marcharse pero él la retuvo y la atrajo hacia sí mientras decía en un susurro y con voz indulgente:

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer esta noche que no puedes hacer aquí?

- Pasear en una góndola a la luz de la luna...

- No es mi estilo - repuso Sasuke con un gesto despectivo -, eso es cosa de turistas.

- Yo soy una turista - replicó ella soltándose -. Te desafío.

- Lo arreglaré todo para ir a pasear mañana... - Demasiado tarde.

- Entonces, lamentablemente, hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

- Pues eres tú quien sale perdiendo - replicó Sakura volviendo de nuevo hacia el salón de baile.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia las puertas esperando que Sasuke la alcanzara, pero él no lo hizo. Entonces Sakura se preguntó por qué estaría jugando a aquel peligroso juego y si volvería a encontrar, alguna vez en su vida, a un hombre que pudiera derretir sus huesos y su cerebro con un solo beso.

Y, reflexionando sobre ello, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Sakura miró hacia atrás en dirección a Sasuke, y se quedó helada al descubrir que no podía distinguirlo entre los invitados. Lo había perdido.

- El chantaje no hace mella en mí - comentó entonces una voz ya familiar cerca de ella -, pero esa mirada de pánico sí.

- No era pá...

- Es aterrador sentirse así, ¿verdad, cara?

- No sé qué quieres decir.

- Oh, sí, sí lo sabes. Sé franca, lo prefiero.

- ¿Qué opinas de las aventuras amorosas de una sola noche?

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Un silencio espeso reinó entre ellos.

- No soy partidario - respondió él seco -. Y espero que tú tampoco lo seas.

- ¿Y de la virginidad?

- Me deja totalmente frío.

- Muy bien, entonces no hagas preguntas y yo no te contaré mentiras. ¿Qué te parece esa regla?.

- Me parece que con tantas limitaciones pronto te aburrirás - afirmó Sasuke con suprema confianza.

No obstante Sakura sabía que no sería así. Las respuestas sinceras pondrían de relieve una realidad de la que ella deseaba escapar. Sentía que había decepcionado siempre a todo el mundo: primero al ser niña desde su mismo nacimiento, después al negársele incluso la posibilidad de continuar con su educación, y finalmente al quedarse plantada en el altar, hecho que había servido para coronar todos aquellos fracasos exponiendo a su familia, para la que tan importantes eran las apariencias, a la vergüenza pública. No tenía el menor deseo de suscitar la compasión de nadie.

En cuestión de minutos Sasuke la guió hacia la enorme escalinata. Comprendiendo entonces que ella había ganado y que abandonaban el baile, Sakura se puso de puntillas para besarlo en el abarrotado salón, sintiéndose generosa en su victoria. Sin embargo, al escuchar silbidos y comentarios a su alrededor se echó atrás, atónita ante su propia audacia. Se ruborizó, y él rió.

- ¡Te comportas de un modo tan natural conmigo! - respiró él apreciativo -. Como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

Una góndola con una rica cabina tapizada de bordados y llena de cojines de terciopelo los esperaba a la salida. Y lo que siguió fue mágico. Sasuke no solo le enseñó las vistas, sino que además le contó historias que la hechizaron: la del Palazzo Mocenigo, en donde vivió Lord Byron y desde donde una de sus amantes se arrojó al vacío, la de la celda desde donde trató de escapar Casanova, encarcelado por deudor, la del Rialto, por donde paseaba el Shylock de Shakespeare, etc, etc...

Su preciosa voz fue tornándose ronca mientras Sakura sonreía hipnotizada por el romanticismo de las historias, sintiendo el profundo amor y orgullo de Sasuke ante su ciudad natal, irguiéndose para besarlo y encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que le daban una confianza en sí misma que jamás había sentido. Finalmente se detuvieron en un silencioso y pequeño canal y un camarero les sirvió champán y fresas.

- Eres un fraude, cara mía - sonrió Sasuke burlón -. Dijiste que no deseabas un romance, pero te deleitas en cada uno de los detalles del viaje.

- No soy un fraude. ¿Es que acaso no se puede disfrutar de una sola noche perfecta sin lazos, ataduras, ni arrepentimientos?

- Haremos una apuesta, así tendremos algo seguro - murmuró Sasuke -. Pase lo que pase esta noche nos encontraremos mañana a las tres en el Ponte del la Guerra.

- El mañana no existe para nosotros - respondió ella sin darle importancia, sin ocurrírsele siquiera que él pudiera comprenderla mejor de lo que se comprendía ella, sin pensar que desearía volver con él justo en el mismo instante en que se separaran -. Llévame a casa - añadió entonces impaciente, incapaz de seguir inhibiéndose en público por más tiempo.

- ¿En qué hotel te alojas?

- A tu casa...

- Desayunaremos juntos...

- No tengo hambre.

- No sabes nada de mí - dijo él entonces mirándola fijamente.

- Sé que deseo estar contigo... y sé que tú deseas estar conmigo... ¿qué más necesito saber?

Un agudo dolor agarrotó los músculos de Sakura al recordar aquella estúpida pregunta que la devolvía de inmediato al presente, en el que reinaba la inseguridad y la frustración. En aquellos momentos era incapaz de olvidar las últimas horas transcurridas en Venecia. La atormentaba pensar que se había mostrado más incansable, más provocativa y más caprichosa de lo que lo hubiera deseado.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Sorprendida, Sakura se levantó de la cama. Sasuke observó sus vaqueros con una sensual sonrisa y volvió a cerrar.

- Siempre pensé que era imposible encontrar a una mujer que no tuviera vanidad, pero el destino te ha traído a mí. Ahora sé que no.

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? - inquirió Sakura a la defensiva.

- Ya lo descubrirás. La pereza en el terreno de la vanidad no resulta provechosa - contestó Sasuke prestando atención entonces a una foto enmarcada en medio del silencio -. ¿Duermes con una foto de Kiba Inuzuka junto a tu cama?

- ¿Y por qué no? Aún somos buenos amigos - admitió Sakura sin comprender que pudiera haber nada de malo en ello, preocupada por otros problemas -. Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Esta situación es... una locura, me siento como... como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- Me dejas atónito. Siempre había oído decir que Alicia tenía rizos rubios y llevaba un bonito vestido. Creo que el parecido está únicamente en tu mente.

- Ahora eres tú el que está de broma. Creo que te comportas como un loco recién salido de un manicomio...

- Tu punto de vista es tremendamente prosaico - contestó Sasuke -. Eres incapaz de comprender la idea de la venganza porque para ti no es más que una pérdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía. Yo también soy práctico, pero te lo advierto, tengo mucha imaginación, y soy incapaz de vivir con la derrota. No me hubiera servido de nada avisar a la policía para que te siguiera la pista, eso no me hubiera procurado ninguna satisfacción...

- ¿A la policía? - repitió Sakura atónita.

- Te haces muy bien la inocente, y lo comprendo. Estabas lejos de casa, te sentías segura pensando en que nunca te identificaría, en que nunca te seguiría, en que nunca serías castigada por tu falta de honestidad...

- ¡No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando! ¿Qué falta de honestidad?

- Pero erraste en tus cálculos... no me gusta el papel de víctima - declaró Sasuke -. Ahora te ha llegado el turno a ti de saborear esa experiencia. Esas prosaicas artimañas no van a servirte de nada.

- ¡Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees! - Contraatacó Sakura decidida a defenderse -. ¿Por qué no me dices a qué te refieres con eso de la policía y de mi supuesta falta de honestidad?

- ¿Para qué malgastar mi tiempo? Prefiero esperar a que te canses de fingir y decidas confesar.

- ¡No puedo confesar lo que no he hecho! - objetó Sakura vehemente.

Sasuke ignoró su protesta, levantó las hojas de fax y dirigió la vista hacia la parte superior, en la que estaba escrito el nombre del remitente.

- Es de Inuzuka. Así que es con Inuzuka con quien te has puesto en contacto, ¿no?

- No le he dicho nada a Kiba, solo quería saber quién eras en realidad. No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que me he casado contigo y que tú no me has dicho ni una sola palabra que sea verdad.

- No obstante tú esperabas impaciente a casarte conmigo - le recordó Sasuke irónico -. Y yo, que nunca había sentido el menor deseo de perder mi libertad, he sentido la misma urgencia que tú de ver nuestras relaciones bien ordenadas legalmente.

- Sí, porque piensas que ahora ya me tienes donde querías.

Sasuke la miró con dureza e intensidad, con mirada arrogante y cabeza altiva. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes desafiantes.

- Inuzuka todavía es tu amante, ¿verdad?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. De hecho, aunque tuviera un amante para cada día de la semana, seguiría sin ser asunto tuyo.

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

Sasuke se irritaba cada vez más, pero Sakura se mostraba indiferente a sus amenazas.

- La mera sospecha de una posible infidelidad por tu parte sería causa suficiente de separación. ¿Ves? Por mucho que trate de explicártelo con palabras sencillas sigues sin entenderlo. No puedes permitirte el lujo de oponerte a un marido al que necesitas retener.

- Ese precio es demasiado alto para...

- Pero es que tiene que ser alto - la interrumpió Sasuke -. ¿Cómo si no iba yo a divertirme?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de rabia. Sasuke sonrió provocativo. Y entonces Sakura perdió la cabeza. Incapaz de controlar su temperamento dio un paso adelante y levantó una mano para abofetear aquel odioso rostro. Sasuke la detuvo con una carcajada ronca. La abrazó por el torso, la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama cayendo él a su lado.

Hola, gracias por dejarme comentarios y ponerme en sus favoritos, por cierto como ya les habia comentado esta historia no es mia, es de Lynne Graham, yo solo deseo compartirla con ustedes, por eso la he adaptado a un sasusaku, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

ATÓNITA y sin aliento, Sakura sintió que Sasuke la agarraba de las dos manos y la hacía prisionera. Entonces susurró:

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- En este preciso instante no creo nada - le confió Sasuke con ojos de oro líquido entrecerrados, observando sus cabellos -, solo me preguntaba hasta dónde te crecería el pelo en seis meses. Te lo dejarás crecer para mí, igual que harás otras muchas cosas...

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Unos ojos confiados la miraron brillantes. Sasuke inclinó lentamente el cuerpo sobre el de ella. De pronto una corriente eléctrica de excitación sexual invadió a Sakura. Aquella sensación la decidió definitivamente a apartarse de él. Pero Sasuke la agarró con violencia.

- Cálmate... te vas a hacer daño.

- ¡No es esta la mejor posición para decírmelo!

- La violencia física también es motivo de separación - la informó Sasuke indolente.

- ¡Quiero hacerte daño! - gritó ella furiosa.

- Sí, pero tu cuerpo se interpone entre ti y ese deseo - comentó Sasuke suspicaz -. Será interesante ver cuánto vas a aguantar antes de rendirte. Vas a hacer de prostituta en mi cama solo para conservar esta casa... aunque lo que ya has hecho una vez te será fácil repetirlo a la segunda.

- Te equivocas, no voy a acostarme contigo... ¡Nunca volveré a acostarme contigo! - gritó Sakura tratando salvajemente de soltarse.

Pero Sasuke tenía rápidos reflejos. Suspiró ante su obstinación y la agarró por los hombros antes de que pudiera moverse, forzándola a permanecer en sus brazos.

- Por supuesto que sí - repuso él con ojos brillantes. - ¡No! - juró Sakura.

Sasuke la envolvió entonces con todo su cuerpo, ayudándose de su peso para devolverla de nuevo al colchón. El calor de aquel enorme cuerpo la embargó hasta la parálisis. Por un momento Sakura se olvidó incluso de luchar. Y de respirar.

Entonces él inclinó la cabeza y saboreó su boca directamente, voraz. Los labios de Sakura ardieron, sus muslos temblaron. Elevó la vista hacia él. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero su corazón latía como si estuviera luchando por su vida. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración rápida y entrecortada: había topado con el desafío sexual de su mirada. Era como si Sasuke hubiera apagado el interruptor de su propia autodisciplina y control. Dios, adoraba que Sasuke la mirara de ese modo...

Sakura sintió que se derretía en su interior, estaba aterrada ante su propia excitación. Sus pechos se hincharon dentro de la ropa, sus pezones se irguieron tensos. Sasuke se movió y Sakura sintió su masculinidad erecta contra la pelvis. Se estremeció, y su espalda se arqueó mientras su cuerpo se rendía húmedo y cálido. Ninguno de los dos escuchó los suaves golpes de la puerta.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron dorados y llenos de satisfacción. Entonces lamió sus labios abiertos con la punta de la lengua provocándola, tentándola mientras el calor de su cuerpo la embargaba, haciéndola prisionera de su intimidad. Cada átomo del cuerpo de Sakura esperaba con ansia el siguiente movimiento, su sensible y húmedo interior anhelaba la penetración.

- Lucha contra mí... - ordenó Sasuke con voz ronca.- Después de lo que he tenido que perseguirte una victoria fácil me defraudaría.

De nuevo se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Sakura se sobresaltó y, tratando de soltarse, elevó una rodilla golpeando accidentalmente la parte más delicada de la anatomía de Sasuke. Él se echó atrás dolorido e incrédulo, y Sakura gritó:

- ¡Oh... maldita sea, lo siento!

Entonces se levantó de la cama como borracha y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Está Sasuke con usted, signora? - inquirió Kakashi -. Ha llegado el helicóptero.

Sakura escuchó un gruñido amortiguado a sus espaldas y contestó, tratando de taparlo:

- No, no sé dónde está... pero no podemos marcharnos aún. Tengo que dar de comer a las gallinas.

- Gallinas... - repitió Kakashi asintiendo y cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura apartando diplomáticamente la mirada de él. Sasuke juró entre dientes algo en italiano -. Te traeré un vaso de agua. Ha sido un accidente, de verdad...

- ¡Zorra ... ! - gritó él.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

- Te veré más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Nos vamos a Venecia! - exclamó él con crudeza.

Solo entonces recordó Sakura su cita en el banco. Miró el reloj y salió corriendo. Media hora más tarde, tras limpiar el establo de Nero, Sakura se atrevió a entrar en el gallinero. Henrietta, la gallina que siempre consideraba hostiles a los humanos, la miró severa.

- Por favor, Henrietta, hoy no - rogó Sakura llenando aprisa un cacharro de huevos mientras su mente volvía de nuevo a Sasuke.

Estaba confusa y desesperada ante las emociones que la embargaban. Sabía que él había comenzado a gustarle antes de conocer su verdadera identidad, que incluso había comenzado a confiar en él. Había admirado su actuación en la fiesta de Tayuya, su forma de protegerla, se había deleitado con las miradas envidiosas de otras mujeres. Era patético. Se sentía hundida, desesperada y destrozada, incapaz de comprender lo que sentía o pensaba.

Y en cuanto a su cuerpo... Al recordar el beso en la cama y la excitación que la había embargado, Sakura se odió a sí misma. Sasuke la había humillado con su propia debilidad. Se habían cambiado los papeles, y él había optado por la venganza. ¿Acaso no había creído ella una noche, tres años atrás, que el sexo era una experiencia de la que solo podía derivarse placer?

¿Acaso no había sido amargamente consciente aquella noche en Venecia de que era virgen, no se había rebelado contra su propia imagen? ¿No había deseado por todos los medios sentirse poderosa y sexualmente atractiva? ¿No la había tentado la idea de desinhibirse lejos de casa? ¿Y no había sabido, desde el primer momento, desde que Sasuke la besó apasionadamente derritiendo sus huesos, que deseaba estar con él en la cama para borrar la frustrante y estéril experiencia de su relación con Kiba?

Y lo que era peor aún, ¿no se había arrojado a los pies de Sasuke rechazando insistentemente todos sus intentos por aflojar la marcha de aquella nueva relación? La combinación del champán con los medicamentos la habían desinhibido, pero no podía seguir utilizando el alcohol como excusa. Las imágenes y el recuerdo de cómo había tratado a Sasuke aquella noche en Venecia la asaltaban.

Durante todo aquel tiempo no se había permitido a sí misma recordar con detalle lo que le había hecho a Sasuke ni una sola vez. Se había sentido como al borde de un abismo, de una pasión alentada por la idea de que su sofisticado y guapo amante ardía en deseos de poseerla. Y durante toda la noche había tratado de ocultarle el hecho de que era su primer amante... - había sido capaz de todo con tal de que él no se enterara.

Mientras Sakura sufría mortificada por los recuerdos, Henrietta le picoteó en la mano extendida. Ella dio un paso atrás, y los perros comenzaron a ladrarle en los talones.

- Sta zitto - ordenó una voz.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y con el rostro ruborizado. De pie, atractivo y elegante, estaba Sasuke. Ella, sin embargo, lo imaginó desnudo en toda su perfección, sobre una cama. Lejos estaba él de sospechar que le había inspirado algo mucho más peligroso que un mero deseo. Sasuke se hubiera echado a reír de saberlo.

Enferma de pronto ante su propia estupidez, Sakura giró la cabeza bajo su atenta mirada de ojos inteligentes y negros. Humpf y Bert ladraban a los pies de Sasuke, que no dejaba de observarla. Tenía los vaqueros sucios, el jersey cubierto de pajas.

- Tienes exactamente diez minutos para cambiarte y subir al helicóptero - la informó él.

- Imposible - protestó Sakura con mirada evasiva -. Tengo que ir al banco...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas un robo? Si yo fuera tu banquero no te adelantaría ni un solo penique ni aunque me asaltaras. Nada de bancos, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto.

- Pero no puedo faltar a esa cita...

Al tratar Sakura de pasar por delante Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

- Pero si estás sangrando... ¿qué diablos te ha ocurrido?

- No es nada. Henrietta, que siempre me ataca.

- ¿Henrietta?

- La reina del gallinero, que es muy orgullosa. Debería de retorcerle el pescuezo, pero se revolvería contra mí y me picaría. En realidad me gusta - admitió Sakura -, tiene personalidad - Sasuke la miró sin comprender. Sakura, aprovechando su abstracción, se soltó y salió corriendo -. Volveré pronto... te lo prometo.

Tardó diez minutos en ponerse un traje. Ignoró el helicóptero parado en el jardín delantero y subió al Land Rover.

Dos horas más tarde, al volver del banco, Sakura lo arregló todo para que un granjero local cuidara de Nero. Luego se acercó a casa de Tenten y le pidió que cuidara de los perros, que diera de comer a las gallinas y que le echara un ojo a la casa.

Daisuke se tiró en brazos de su madre. Sakura examinó sus límpidos ojos oscuros, su piel dorada y su cabello ébano. Y sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Desde la nariz, pequeña y clásica, hasta las cejas, era la viva imagen de su padre.

- Kakashi ha venido a buscarte dos veces... ¿Qué es eso de que te marchas a Italia?

- No me lo preguntes - advirtió Sakura -. Vengo del banco, y me han dicho que no apuestan por mí.

- Eso ya te lo había dicho yo. Son unos miserables, no apostarían ni a que mañana va a salir el sol - contestó Tenten.

- Dice que dentro de seis meses, cuando herede de verdad, todo será diferente - continuó Sakura recordando que Sasuke le había pronosticado exactamente lo mismo. - Lo siento... pero dime, ¿de dónde han salido esa limousine y ese helicóptero?

- Son de Sasuke.

- Así que es rico ¡Qué extraño! Es al revés que el resto de la gente, que siempre trata de aparentar más de lo que es. Entonces, ¿tenía razón Karin?, ¿se ha casado contigo para obtener el pasaporte? ¿Y a qué viene tanto secreto? No será un criminal internacional, ¿no? - Sakura no respondió. Hubiera sido fácil deshacerse de él si hubiera sido un criminal. Sin embargo la idea de perderlo la ponía enferma -. ¿Sakura?

- Había una cláusula confidencial en nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial. Me gustaría poder contártelo, pero es imposible - mintió Sakura -. ¿Puedes cuidar La Hacienda mientras estoy fuera?

- Por supuesto. Eh, no te pongas así, Sakura... seis meses pasan enseguida.

Sin embargo podía perder La Hacienda antes de que transcurriera ese tiempo, iba retrasada con los pagos de la hipoteca. Sakura condujo hasta la casa. Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal. Alto, moreno y rígido, la miraba con dureza.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Daisuke dio un paso atrás asustado. A Sakura, en cambio, aquella bienvenida no la afectó.

- Tranquilo- respondió Sakura -. Si quieres paz ya puedes ir admirando sus carros.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Los juguetes de Daisuke... - explicó Sakura.

Pero su hijo era testarudo, - no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran. En realidad nada lo molestaba más.

- ¿Has visto lo bonitos que son mis carros? - preguntó Daisuke algo agresivo mirando a Sasuke.

- No, no lo he visto - gritó Sasuke.

Aquella respuesta era imposible de malinterpretar. Daisuke abrió enormemente los ojos y se echó a llorar. Sakura corrió a consolarlo.

- Eres cruel, es solo un niño... ¡y pensar que tengo que viajar hasta Italia con un hombre que trata así a mi hijo!

- Lo siento... es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños - se lamentó Sasuke.

- ¡Hombre malo! - lloró Daisuke en brazos de su madre. - No hagas caso, cariño - Podrías llevarle la contraria alguna vez... - sugirió Sasuke.

- No, el sabría que estoy mintiendo - respondió Sakura subiendo al helicóptero.

- ¿Está dormido? - inquirió Sasuke en un susurro asomando la cabeza por el compartimento privado del avión para observar un bulto inmóvil sobre el diván.

Sakura salió de puntillas de la cabina con el rostro fatigado. Nunca en su vida había hecho un viaje tan malo. Daisuke se había sentido mal durante todo el trayecto en helicóptero, y la larga espera en el aeropuerto no había mejorado las cosas. El niño había llorado y había tenido una rabieta debido al cansancio. Sasuke estaba asustado. - No suele comportarse así - musitó Sakura por décima vez.

Sasuke se hundió en el asiento ignorando sus palabras, pero de pronto se inclinó hacia adelante.

- ¿Se despertará antes de que aterricemos?

- Quién sabe... - contestó Sakura -. No está acostumbrado a encontrarse mal, le gusta su rutina diaria, tener cosas familiares a su alrededor - explicó -. Aquí todo era extraño para el, y encima le hemos dado comida rara cuando tenía hambre...

- Esa ha sido definitivamente la gota que ha colmado el vaso - recordó Sasuke -. Aún puedo oírlo. Per meraviglia... ¡qué temperamento! No tenía ni idea de que un niño tan pequeño pudiera ser tan rebelde. ¡Y la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar! . - ¡Bueno, ya basta! - gritó Sakura sentándose frente a él.

- Deja que te diga algo: no es fácil cuando un niño grita en público que eres malo y todo el mundo te mira. ¿Y quién le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? ¡Hay que tener la paciencia de un santo!

Sakura cerró los ojos. Un policía, alertado ante los gritos, se había acercado a ellos y le había exigido a Sasuke que se identificara. Y después un fotógrafo se había cebado en ellos. El flash había asustado a Daisuke. Sakura no había caído en la cuenta de que Sasuke podía ser objetivo de la prensa, pero al fin él había sabido manejar el asunto. Quizá no hubiera tenido la paciencia de un santo, pero sí había tratado de ayudar.

- De todos modos la culpa es mía. Cuando te exigí que nos marcháramos no tuve en cuenta al niño. Era demasiado tarde para viajar para el, pero como era nuestra noche de bodas... - le recordó Sasuke.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y dobló las piernas. No tenía energías ni para reír ante un comentario como aquel. Sasuke, en cambio, no parecía ni cansado ni tenso, aunque su aspecto ya no era inmaculado. Se había soltado el nudo de la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo.

- Tengo derecho a saber por qué me estás haciendo esto, Sasuke.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te he hecho? Me comprometí a casarme contigo y lo he cumplido.

- ¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Odio esos juegos! Si hubiera tenido tiempo y un poco de paz... si no me hubieras amenazado... no habría consentido en salir de viaje así, de improviso.

- Lo planeé todo así - confesó Sasuke con calma. - Tienes que contarme por qué me estás haciendo esto. Si no lo haces te voy a...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - la interrumpió Sasuke -. ¿Volar sola a Inglaterra y aceptar que has perdido la casa que tanto quieres?

- Has insinuado que hice algo deshonesto aquella noche en Venecia, y eso es falso.

- Robar es un crimen, está penado. Y cuando al robo se une además el engaño deliberado resulta odioso y ofensivo - explicó Sasuke.

- Espera un momento... - susurró Sakura -. ¿Me estás acusando de robo?

- Mis invitados nocturnos no suelen utilizar las ventanas para marcharse - respondió Sasuke seco -. Nada más sonar la alarma bajé.

Sakura recordó entonces su forma de abandonar el apartamento. Se había escabullido del dormitorio mientras él dormía y al oír el timbre de alarma había escalado por la ventana para salir de la casa muerta de pánico. Luego había corrido por la estrecha avenida a toda velocidad.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Yo quería marcharme sin hacer ruido, pero no podía abrir la puerta!

- No sin el código de seguridad, desde luego - admitió Sasuke. Solo se habría abierto sin el código en caso de incendio. Me sorprendió que un ladrón tan ingenioso, capaz de saltarse todos los sistemas de seguridad y de abrir una caja fuerte, no pudiera en cambio salir de la casa en silencio.

- ¿Abrir la caja fuerte? - repitió Sakura con ojos enormemente abiertos.

- Fue un éxito sin igual. Después de la experiencia nocturna, claro.

- ¡Pero si yo no he robado nada en mi vida ...! ¡No podría! Abrir una caja fuerte... ¡ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar! - exclamó Sakura inocente e incrédula.

Sasuke escrutó su rostro y movió su arrogante cabeza en un gesto de admiración.

- Eres aún más convincente de lo que yo esperaba.

- ¡Tienes que creerme! - continuó Sakura poniéndose en pie -. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si alguien te robó ese día no fui yo!

- No, fue un grave error por mi parte meter al ladrón en casa facilitándole la tarea - comentó Sasuke con frialdad, con la mandíbula tensa -. En cierto sentido tienes razón, no fuiste tú. Tú ibas disfrazada...

- ¿Disfrazada?

- Hiciste un gran esfuerzo aquella noche para aparentar que valías un millón de dólares, tenías que interpretar tu papel.

- Sasuke...

- Te colaste en una fiesta y te esforzaste por no llamar la atención - continuó él serio -. Te negaste a identificarte y te aseguraste de que te llevara a mi casa... después de todo, con tantos empleados a tu alrededor, era imposible robar nada en el Palazzo d'Oro, ¿no?

- Yo no hice nada de eso, ¿me oyes? ¡No fui yo!

Sasuke la miró divertido, irritado.

- ¡Pero si me confesaste que habías vendido el anillo! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Sakura parpadeó confusa y volvió a tomar asiento.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

ES QUE no recuerdas la estúpida confesión del hotel? - inquirió Sasuke despectivo -. Admitiste que la venta de un antiguo anillo había sido lo que había financiado la reparación del tejado de la casa de tu familia, y desde luego bien pudiera haber evitado que la perdierais también.

- ¿Fue un anillo lo que te robaron? - preguntó Sakura comenzando a comprender -. Eso no es más que una estúpida coincidencia, el anillo que vendió mi padre había pertenecido a la familia desde siempre.

- ¿Quieres decir que alguien roba el Adorata y unos meses más tarde tu familia encuentra por casualidad otro anillo ancestral? - preguntó Sasuke escéptico -. ¡No hay otro anillo! Y desde luego, teniendo en cuenta tu estado financiero, habéis hecho una mala venta.

- Nunca en la vida había oído hablar de ese... Ador... o como sea que lo llames. Ni nunca me he visto envuelta en ningún robo - aseguró Sakura.

- Fuiste muy inteligente esperando tanto tiempo antes de vender y asegurándote de que la venta se realizara en privado. Ahora espero que sigas siéndolo y comprendas que estás con la espada contra la pared. Quiero que me des el nombre del comprador, y ya puedes ir rezando para que resuelva el asunto y recupere el anillo sin la intervención de la policía.

- ¡No vendí tu anillo, te lo juro! - protestó Sakura aterrorizada al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera la escuchaba -. No sé quién lo compró, mi padre llevó el asunto él solo. Era muy orgulloso, y no quería que nadie se enterara de que andaba mal de dinero...

- ¿Por qué malgastar el tiempo escuchando esas mentiras? - objetó Sasuke con dureza y desprecio -. Detesto a los mentirosos. Y te aseguro que antes de que desaparezcas de mi vida vas a decirme dónde está ese anillo... o si no serás tú quien salga perdiendo.

Entonces Sakura comprendió que, dijera lo que dijera, siempre saldría perdiendo. Sasuke la había amenazado de miles de formas, y la última de sus acusaciones, la de ladrona, la paralizaba. Se sentía atrapada.

- ¿Es que no lo encuentras mágico? - preguntó Sasuke mientras navegaban desde el aeropuerto de Marco Polo hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Sakura levantó la vista sobre el Grand Canal. Las luces de los antiguos edificios iluminaban la oscuridad. Aquello era como viajar por un cuadro. Sakura suponía que iban de camino al apartamento, pero cuando el barco se detuvo en el Palazzo d'Oro, con su espléndida fachada renacentista, se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

- Es donde vivo - contestó Sasuke.

- ¡Pero no puede ser ...! - tartamudeó ella.

Sasuke tomó a Daisuke en sus brazos y subió al pequeño a la acera porticada llena de pilares y arcos. A la entrada del Palazzo una mujer con un delantal los esperaba.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- El ama de cría de mi hermana Akira. Ella acostará y cuidará de Daisuke.

- Pero yo... - Sasuke la urgió a entrar. El espectacular vestíbulo tenía el techo lleno de frescos. Sakura se quedó inmóvil -. No es posible que vivas aquí...

- Sí, mis antepasados mandaron construir el Palazzo d'Oro - dos enormes perros bajaron la fabulosa escalera ladrando seguidos de otro sirviente -. ¡Santo cielo! - exclamó Sasuke dándoles una orden para que callaran.

Los perros bajaron la cola desilusionados y el sirviente se excusó.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - preguntó Sakura. - Aristide y Zou Zou son de mi hermana. - Son preciosos.

- No, no lo son. Son indisciplinados y estúpidos. Akira me los deja aquí cuando se va.

El sirviente agarró los collares de los perros y se los llevó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó entonces Sasuke.

- No podría comer ni aunque con ello salvara mi vida,

- Entonces te enseñaré tu habitación.

- Si es verdad que esta es tu casa - susurró Sakura subiendo las escaleras -... eso significa que tú eras el anfitrión de aquella fiesta.

- Sí, no me permitiste decirte quién era, y como el baile se prolongaría hasta el amanecer no podía traerte aquí a pasar la noche. Tenía un apartamento que había comprado mientras se llevaban a cabo las obras de renovación en el palacio, por eso fui allí.

- Hay tantas cosas de ti que no sé...

- Pues ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlas - señaló Sasuke.

- Creo que ya no quiero descubrir nada más.

- Bueno, esta no ha sido la más feliz de las bodas - concedió Sasuke -, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás superar un comienzo difícil. Después de todo, cara mía, yo estoy preparado para mostrarme generoso.

- ¿Generoso?

- Te dejaré heredar ese millón si tú me satisfaces en todo. No soy un completo bastardo, aunque haya gente que lo crea. Es cierto que por mi corazón no corre sangre, pero siempre soy escrupulosamente justo en mis tratos.

- ¿Eso es un hecho? - preguntó Sakura sin ánimo de discutir.

Sasuke abrió una de las puertas de un largo pasillo. Era un dormitorio con un lujoso mobiliario. Comparado con La Hacienda aquel palacio ofrecía toda clase de comodidades.

- Pronto traerán tu equipaje.

- Quiero ver a Daisuke - objetó Sakura -. ¿Dónde está?

- En el dormitorio infantil, pero cualquier madre se hubiera sentido feliz de que alguien la relevara al cuidado de su hijo en su noche de bodas.

- ¿Pero qué es eso de la «noche de bodas» de la que no dejas de hablar? - inquirió Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió lenta y sensualmente. Sus ojos dorados brillaron intensos bajo las negras pestañas.

- No eres tan inocente. Puede que seas muchas cosas, pero también eres la mujer de un Uchiha, y esta noche harás honor a una tradición ancestral y compartirás la cama conmigo. Deberías de felicitarte. El solo recuerdo de aquella noche apasionada ha conseguido convencerme de que me case contigo. La perspectiva de seis meses de sexo ha sido fundamental a la hora de tomar una decisión.

- Me lo imagino - musitó Sakura.

Sasuke lo veía todo en términos de pérdidas y ganancias. Tres años atrás había sufrido una terrible pérdida de la cual la hacía culpable, y planeaba vengarse y convertirla en ganancia con ella entre las sábanas. Era insólito, pero para un hombre que lo había tenido todo sin el menor esfuerzo el desafío era lo que más anhelaba.

¿Tan excitante le había resultado en la cama? Cierto era que se había mostrado imaginativa, que había sido una noche excepcional: romántica, de amarga rebeldía y enfebrecido deseo combinado con champán. Aquella noche había hecho realidad una fantasía que jamás volvería a experimentar, pero había sobrevivido a ella para lamentar cada segundo de su comportamiento.

- Te daré una hora para que te repongas y reflexiones sobre el hecho de que un matrimonio no consumado no es un matrimonio a los ojos de la ley.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Es que no sabes que el sexo forma parte del contrato matrimonial y que su falta es motivo de separación? - Sakura abrió la boca atónita -. Lo ves, no soy un completo bastardo. Un completo bastardo te hubiera dejado en la ignorancia y hubiera alegado falta de consumación después de seis meses.

Sasuke salió de la habitación. Estaba convencido de que la tenía exactamente donde deseaba, reflexionó Sakura. Pero estaba destinado a descubrir que lo esperaba una larga lucha por delante. Sakura era por naturaleza luchadora.

Ladrona. Sasuke creía que era una ladrona. Estaba convencido de que le había robado ese estúpido anillo. Y, a decir verdad, si había sido robado aquella misma noche no era de extrañar. Ella se había colado en la fiesta, se había negado a decirle su nombre y se había escabullido de su casa al amanecer. Tenía buenas razones para creerlo.

Sin embargo todos aquellos hechos solo habían servido para despistarlo. Era evidente que solo estaba en lugar inadecuado en el momento inadecuado. No obstante Sasuke no era de los que dudaban. Al contrario, se preciaba de su lógica y del poder de su razonamiento. Por eso mismo había creído en su culpabilidad durante tres años. Después de tanto tiempo era imposible ya encontrar ni a la joya ni al ladrón. Pero la culpa era de Sasuke, no suya.

Mientras tanto lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que el anillo que había vendido su padre no era el suyo. Necesitaba una prueba. ¿Habría guardado su padre algún resguardo de la venta? Prisionera en Venecia no podía hacer ninguna averiguación.

Una hora más tarde Sasuke entró de nuevo en el dormitorio y se detuvo en seco a escasos pasos de la cama. Los ronquidos de los perros lo alertaron de la presencia de, al menos, un animal en la cama. Sakura estaba dormida junto a Daisuke. Y desde luego no había sitio para el novio.

Sasuke respiró hondo y salió. Había aprendido bien la lección de qué sucedía cuando se molestaba a un niño.

Hacia las seis y media de la mañana los perros despertaron a Sakura. Tras lavarse con agua fría bajó en camisón a la cocina. Allí sobresaltó a un criado desayunando. Dio de comer y beber a los perros e insistió en prepararse ella misma el desayuno.

Al volver al dormitorio encontró a Daisuke aún dormido y sucumbió a la idea de acostarse de nuevo para acunar y despertar poco a poco a su hijo, pero mientras lo hacía cayó dormida.

La segunda vez que se despertó se estiró en la cama y, al recordar que ya se había levantado antes, se sintió culpable y se preguntó qué hora sería.

- Son las nueve y cuarto pasadas, cara mía - respondió una voz profunda a la pregunta que debía de haber hecho en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

La voz sonó tan alarmantemente cercana que Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró en la cama para comprobar quién era su acompañante.

- Dios mío... ¿las nueve y cuarto pasadas? ¿Dónde está Daisuke?

- Desayunando en su habitación. Sasuke, recién afeitado, observó con una sonrisa burlona el rostro atónito de Sakura apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. Sakura vio sus hombros desnudos bajo las sábanas. Era evidente que no llevaba nada.

- Esta cama está más concurrida que el Rialto en temporada alta - señaló él.

- Daisuke me necesitaba, necesitaba estar conmigo. Estaba demasiado nervioso para acostarse en una cama extraña - se apresuró Sakura a informar con el corazón acelerado mientras observaba sus ojos de oro líquido y su atractivo rostro.

- ¿Y los perros también te necesitaban?

- ¡Sasuke, no dejaban de ladrar y de arañar la puerta! Era patético...

- Me pregunto si debería de haberme tirado encima de los cuatro. Podría haber fingido que era un lobo - sugirió Sasuke aprovechándose de su confusión para alargar un brazo y hacerla prisionera de tal modo que no pudiera retirarse a una esquina -. Si lo hubiera hecho tú habrías tenido una excusa para atarme a la cama otra vez.

Sakura se puso completamente colorada. «Otra vez». Aquella única palabra era como una bomba, una carga de profundidad arrojada al banco de su memoria para crear en él el máximo caos. Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke estaba exagerando. Aquella noche solo había atado una de sus muñecas con la corbata antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo, que nunca antes había renunciado en la cama a mi autocontrol, me sentí maravillosamente sorprendido por tu creatividad... - continuó Sasuke.

- ¡Estaba bebida!

- Sí, y apasionadamente decidida a hacer realidad todos tus sueños, ya me lo dijiste - le recordó inclinándose hacia ella y desabrochándole el primer botón sin que Sakura se diera cuenta -. También me dijiste que era tu amante ideal... y tú, innegablemente, fuiste la mía. Yo no tenía sueños ni fantasías, pero aquella noche disfruté de algo que ni siquiera sabía que me estaba perdiendo. Ninguna mujer ha logrado satisfacerme en la cama desde entonces.

- No estás hablando en serio - musitó Sakura hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

- Sí, y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí - le confió Sasuke con voz ronca -. Quiero saber por qué te encuentro tan atormentadoramente atractiva cuando mi inteligencia me dice que estás llena de defectos.

- ¿Llena de defectos?

- No te importa tu aspecto, vas desaseada, mal vestida y descuidada. Cortas leña y duermes con perros en la cama. Pero, por extraño que parezca, tengo que confesar que ninguno de esos hábitos logra enfriar mi libido - admitió Sasuke inclinando la cabeza y apartando a un lado el camisón para besar la delicada piel de su cuello.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inmovilizado de pronto por un ardiente calor, Sakura miró a Sasuke mientras este levantaba la cabeza -. No vuelvas a hacer eso - musitó débilmente, sin el tono de orden que requería la ocasión -. Me hace sentirme rara, y tenemos que hablar sobre cosas serias...

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? - inquirió Sasuke con voz espesa.

- Para empezar de ese estúpido anillo... - No.

- Yo no lo robé, Sasuke. ¡Deberías de estar buscando a quien lo hizo! - la mirada de él se hizo severa, pero Sakura continuó - : Nunca haría nada así, y en cuanto llegue a casa te demostraré que el anillo que vendió mi padre no era el tuyo.

- ¿Qué esperas obtener con esas mentiras? - exigió saber Sasuke impaciente -. ¡Sé que fuiste tú, es imposible que fuera ninguna otra persona! ¡Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta con menos evidencias de las que tengo yo!

- Solo son evidencias circunstanciales, Sasuke... nada concreto.

- No hay nada que discutir mientras te niegues a admitir la verdad - replicó Sasuke escrutando su rostro ruborizado con expresión de frustración. - Luego, fría y deliberadamente, le apartó los rizos de la frente y añadió - : Ahora lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor apasionadamente.

- ¡No!

Sasuke dejó resbalar un dedo por la tensa línea de sus labios y la observó estremecerse al contacto.

- ¿Ni aunque de verdad desees hacerlo? - ¡No lo deseo!

Sakura lo miró. De pronto estaba sin aliento, sentía ligeros temblores de excitación. Se sentía vergonzosamente consciente de su potencia masculina, del devastador efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Tenía los pechos pesados y llenos, los pezones tensos y duros.

- ¡No quiero! - repitió -. ¡Piensas que soy una ladrona!

- Y posiblemente esa sea la parte más peligrosa de tu atractivo - sonrió Sasuke tentador.

Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada ante la idea. Y, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Sasuke se inclinó y la besó. Saqueó su boca como un guerrero en un campo de batalla luchando a vida o muerte. Sakura se sacudió como si hubiera fuegos artificiales en su interior. Las cálidas, lujuriosas embestidas de su lengua la electrificaban. Sakura respondió a su pasión sin reprimirse, nada le importaba excepto el hecho de que él siguiera asaltándola.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama con un movimiento indolente llevándose a Sakura con él. Le retiró el camisón de los hombros y acarició sus brazos desnudos liberando sus manos para que pudiera acariciar su sedoso y negro cabello. Entonces soltó su boca y bajó la vista para contemplar la curva de sus pechos y la cima de sus pezones.

- Eres tan perfecta - dijo saboreándola con voz ronca. ¿Perfecta? Imposible, reflexionó Sakura mientras observaba curvarse su mano sobre su carne trémula en el vibrante silencio. Ella reprimió un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentir las olas de intensa sensación que la embargaban con cada una de las expertas caricias que él le procuraba en las cimas de los pechos. Sakura se estremeció, el corazón le latía sordo en los oídos...

- Dio... siempre haces exactamente lo que más me excita... - dijo Sasuke respirando con fuerza.

Sasuke empujó apasionadamente a Sakura sobre la almohada y cerró la boca en torno al objeto de su tentación. Mientras besaba los abultados picos con un erotismo inconsciente, Sakura echó la cabeza atrás. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, un leve pero insistente gemido salía de su garganta. Con cada caricia Sasuke encendía aún más el fuego que ardía entre sus piernas.

Sakura se aferró a los cabellos de Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia sí, urgiéndolo desesperadamente a que continuara. Un gemido de impaciencia escapó de sus labios al abandonar él sus pechos y levantarle las piernas para liberarla del camisón.

- Bésame - musitó ella enfebrecido.

- ¿Lo deseas? - preguntó Sasuke observando su mirada oscurecida y su anhelo -. ¿Cuánto lo deseas?

- Sasuke... - susurró ella en tono de ruego, temblando de necesidad.

- Te encuentro increíblemente sexy, cara mía.

Sasuke se elevó sobre ella y deslizó una musculoso y velluda pierna entre las de Sakura, posando un apasionado beso en su boca. Ella no podía pensar, la pasión la dominaba por completo. Su cuerpo vibraba bajo el de él, una corriente de deseo ardía en el mismo corazón de su interior. Sakura sintió la promesa de su miembro masculino pulsando contra su cadera y se sacudió contra él instintivamente para asentarlo. Entonces Sasuke se apartó de ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

- Eres demasiado impaciente... el placer es aún mayor cuando tienes que esperar para obtener lo que deseas. Además, ¿no me hiciste esperar tú aquella noche? - una tentadora mano se deslizó por el vientre de Sakura mientras Sasuke escuchaba atentamente sus jadeos -. De hecho la verdad es que me llevaste al clímax justo cuando menos lo esperaba.

Sakura se perdió instantáneamente en las imágenes que suscitaban sus palabras. Sasuke había permanecido impotente en su esclavitud, había sido llevado a ese estado de satisfacción en contra de su voluntad y, desconcertado y reaccionando de pronto con la seguridad de su masculina dominación, la había conducido a ella a un deseo salvaje. Ella se había levantado entonces para buscar su boca y había abierto sus labios esperando la invasión de su lengua. Sasuke se había estremecido violentamente contra ella, había perdido el control mientras la besaba con la fiereza de la pasión.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por los húmedos rizos que coronaban el monte entre sus piernas, descubrió el suave satén de su carne bajo el vello. Llevada por una necesidad que anulaba toda inhibición, Sakura sintió que su espalda se arqueaba, que su cuerpo se abría a él en un terrible anhelo que la hacía gemir y retorcerse, implorar desesperada en medio de un tormento de excitación.

- Cuando me respondes así no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en hundirme de lleno en ti - gimió Sasuke deslizándose entre sus muslos.

La cálida y poderosa embestida de su penetración le robó a Sakura el aliento. Nunca se había sentido mejor. Todo su ser estaba centrado en sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella llenándola y procurándole un placer tan intenso que hubiera preferido morir antes de que él parara

- Me dijiste que era absolutamente brillante en esto - le recordó Sasuke mirándola con una mezcla de lujuria y buen humor mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente y observaba sus ojos cerrarse en una ola de excitación eléctrica -. «Dios, eres increíblemente bueno en esto ... », dijiste. Y parecías sorprendida. Y yo me preguntaba si después escribirías en alguna lista la puntuación que había obtenido...

- ¡Cállate! - gimió Sakura.

- Eso también lo dijiste.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Estaba en un punto culminante, dispuesta a matarlo si dejaba de moverse. Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Él sabía como se sentía. Y su propia lucha por mantener el control se reflejaba en la tensión de su mandíbula, en el sudor de su piel morena y en su tono de voz. Sasuke se hundió más profundamente en su cuerpo con un gemido amortiguado de satisfacción. El corazón de Sakura estuvo a punto de estallar debido a su frenética respuesta.

Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él mientras se la llevaba con salvaje vigor. Su liberación fue como una explosión. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de él y sintió el paroxismo del placer. Sasuke gritó su nombre y se sacudió dentro de ella, perdido en un mundo de sensaciones físicas tanto como Sakura.

Un silencio sobrenatural reinó después. Sasuke se soltó de los brazos de Sakura y buscó un lugar más fresco en la cama. Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente para abajo. Se había sentido rechazada antes incluso de que su deseo fuera por completo saciado.

Por fin se había acostado con él. ¿Acaso lo había hecho para evitar que el matrimonio fuera anulado? ¿Por retener La Hacienda? ¿O había accedido simplemente porque no había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirse?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y observó a Sasuke. Él le devolvió la mirada con un bello rostro inexpresivo. Entonces ella sintió qué se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y deseó ardientemente creer que había sacrificado su cuerpo en aras de La Hacienda. Eso hubiera sido moralmente indefendible, pero al menos su orgullo hubiera permanecido intacto.

Era peor seguir viviendo con el convencimiento de que había hecho el amor con Sasuke porque lo encontraba irresistible, aun a pesar de que lo odiara. El problema era que, para su desgracia, esa era la verdad. Hubiera sido una cobardía tratar de negarlo.

Pero era igualmente una cobardía quedarse tumbado en presencia del enemigo y dejarse ahogar por la derrota. Sakura se sentía mil veces menos cobarde ante la imagen de sí misma perdiendo el control en sus brazos que ante la de Sasuke contemplando el tumulto interior en el que se veía sumida. Esa le parecía mucho más vergonzosa.

- Bien - comentó Sakura con sencillez, sentándose y poniéndose en acción con aire decidido -, y ahora que ya nos hemos quitado eso de encima, pasemos a hablar de negocios.

- ¿Negocios? - repitió Sasuke desconcertado.

Hola, voy a subir el capitulo 8 hasta el lunes, y respondiendo a algunos de sus comentarios: 1.- la historia original tiene el mismo nombre (en español, La venganza de un marido), 2.- la Herencia de la madrina esta dividida en 3 partes (para Sakura, Ino y Hinata) pero solo la recibirán si se casan, cada parte de la herencia es individual la una de la otra, 3.- El color de ojos de Karin lo deje igual que en la historia original, 4.- En la historia original Daisuke es una niña pero a mi me ilusionaba mas la imagen de un minisasuke (me disculpo por el cambio, pero a quien no le gustaría una copia de sasuke en chiquito) y 5.- Kyo no se como avisarte cuando publique, pero estoy subiendo un capitulo todos los días menos este domingo 16.

Saludos y gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

SÍ, NEGOCIOS - confirmó Sakura tranquilamente. - Tú y yo no tenemos ningún negocio sobre el que discutir.

En eso es en lo que te equivocas - aseguró Sakura -. Tal y como te apresuraste tú a señalar ayer, La Hacienda está al borde de la bancarrota. Yo solo me casé contigo porque imaginé que mi banquero me daría crédito en cuanto le explicara los términos del testamento, pero... se negó - Sasuke la observó con fascinación bajo sus espesas pestañas de ébano -. Así que no solo no voy a poder volver a contratar al personal de La Hacienda, sino que incluso puedo perder la casa en el plazo de estos seis meses.

- Una pregunta - la interrumpió Sasuke -. ¿Se te ocurrió mencionarle mi nombre a tu banquero?

- ¿Y para qué iba a mencionarle tu nombre? - contestó Sakura impaciente -. Le conté que me había casado y que mi marido no tenía nada que ver con mis propiedades.

- Tu sinceridad es encomiable, pero no siempre resulta inteligente - recalcó Sasuke reflexivo -. Dudo mucho que tengas que preocuparse de un desalojo. Es poco probable si solo vas un tanto atrasada en los pagos de la hipoteca.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, últimamente he recibido unas cuantas cartas terribles. ¡Cielos, si hasta me da miedo abrir el buzón! - admitió Sakura.

- Y dime, ¿no será que estás tratando de pedirme un préstamo del modo más intrincado y enrevesado que se te ha ocurrido?

- ¿De dónde diablos te has sacado esa idea? ¡No tocaría ni un penique tuyo por nada del mundo! - replicó ella indignada -. No obstante necesito volver a casa para ir a visitar al resto de las instituciones financieras del lugar. Necesito encontrar a alguien que quiera ayudarme y que esté dispuesto a invertir en La Hacienda.

- Eso lo dices en broma, ¿verdad? - inquirid Sasuke observándola incrédulo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué iba a bromear tratándose de algo tan serio?

Sasuke se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y dejando que la sábana resbalara por su torso desnudo.

- ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca? - gruñó agresivo, acobardándola -. Yo soy un hombre extremadamente rico. ¿Acaso pretendes arrastrar mi nombre por el fango suplicando un préstamo? ¿Es que quieres convertirme en el hazmerreír de todos? ¡Accidenti...! - juró Sasuke tirando de la sábana para salir de la cama y mirarla con dureza -. ¡Ya veo que me he hecho con un enemigo digno de mí! ¡Eres una zorra astuta! ¡Como te atrevas a poner un pie en una de esas instituciones financieras te arrojo fuera de mi vida de inmediato!

¿Una enemiga digna de él? Aquel era un cumplido que no se había ganado, reflexionó Sakura abstraída en la contemplación del cuerpo de Sasuke mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Era verdaderamente atractivo. Cabello negro, maravillosos y vibrantes ojos, anchos hombros, poderoso pecho, caderas estrechas y largas, largas piernas. Y todo ello dentro de una piel adornada con intrigantes parches de negro y rizado vello. Pura masculinidad.

Sakura aparto la vista ruborizada, avergonzada. Estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en discutir con él. Aquello era irritante.

- Está bien - continuó Sasuke respondiendo a su silencio como si fuera una provocación -. Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Yo me haré cargo temporalmente de tus facturas.

Irritada ante tan inesperada e incómoda sugerencia, Sakura se volvió hacia él.

- ¡De ningún modo! ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

- No es que quiera... pero lo prefiero a abrir una cuenta bancaria y ponerla a tu disposición. ¡Porca miseria! ¡Aún no se han enfriado las sábanas y ya estás robándome otra vez!

La mente de Sasuke era compleja, reflexionó Sakura sorprendida ante la lógica de sus razonamientos. Era terriblemente suspicaz. Creía sinceramente que había tratado de hacerle chantaje.

- No quiero tu asqueroso dinero... ya te lo he dicho. - Dio mío... ¡pues no vas a ir a pedirlo a ninguna otra parte!

- Eso no es justo - protestó Sakura.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que iba a ser justo? - Tú... - respondió Sakura en voz baja.

Sasuke se quedó helado. Un silencio eléctrico reinó en la habitación.

- De pronto siento una terrible necesidad de paz, de la paz que se respira en la oficina - contestó por fin Sasuke entrando en el baño y dando un portazo. De modo que Sasuke tenía temperamento. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse -. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la casa, incluso en la cama?

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Sakura estaba asombrada. Sasuke se mostraba tremendamente apasionado cuando por fin se hacía añicos su fría fachada. ¡Hasta daba portazos! Pero sabía que ella le había ganado la partida, reflexionó comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía aquellas locas ideas? ¿Por qué la atemorizaba la idea de que Sasuke quisiera abandonarla? ¿Cómo era que no la hacía feliz? Sakura miró la silla sobre la que había dejado su ropa el día anterior. Estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño y observó que había desaparecido también la maleta. Se dirigió al vestidor y abrió las puertas. Estaba repleto de ropa masculina. De frente había otro armario lleno de ropa femenina desconocida. Se puso el camisón y llamó a la puerta del baño. No hubo respuesta. Abrió. Sasuke estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

El grifo de la ducha se cerró. Sasuke abrió las puertas de la mampara.

- Me he deshecho de ella - anunció poniéndose la toalla y pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

- ¿Que te has deshecho de ella?

- Una decisión drástica, lo sé, pero no ha sido un gran sacrificio, ¿no crees? - inquirió Sasuke mirándola expectante -. Porque desde luego necesitas clases sobre cómo vestir. ¡Porca miseria! - exclamó observando que Sakura se ponía pálida -. Ya sé, ha sido una falta de tacto, pero pensé que lo más fácil era presentarte un vestuario nuevo completo. Tu ropa está en el vestidor, no tienes ni que ir de compras.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron por las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan mortificada. Un miembro del sexo opuesto le estaba diciendo que estaba horrible con su ropa y que no sabía vestirse.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme una cosa así?

- Pero si era una sorpresa... un regalo... ¡cualquier mujer estaría encantada!

- ¡Cerdo insensible! - lloró Sakura arrojándose sobre la cama.

El colchón cedió al peso de Sasuke sentándose junto a ella.

- Tienes un bello rostro y una exquisita y esbelta figura... pero te vistes muy mal - explicó Sasuke respirando entrecortadamente.

Sakura se sintió humillada ante una mentira tan descarada. Sabía perfectamente que no era guapa. Rabiosa, levantó una mano para abofetearle.

- No... muchas... mujeres... - musitó Sasuke sin aliento, como si estuviera aprendiendo una dura lección.

Luego se tocó la huella de la bofetada sobre la mejilla. Sakura se sintió culpable.

- Lo siento... no debería de haber hecho eso - musitó ella con voz rota -. Pero me provocaste, lo estabas pidiendo a gritos... ¡Vete!

- No te comprendo...

- Te odio... ¿entiendes eso?

Sakura se apartó de él. Se sentía tan dolorida que hubiera deseado poder gritar de dolor. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se retorció apartándose de Sasuke cuando este fue a poner una mano sobre su hombro. Él hizo un último intento por tomarla de la mano y ella se alejó.

- ¡Y pensar que me gustabas antes de saber quién eras! - gritó disgustada -. ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Dios, qué gusto tengo con los hombres!

- ¿Pero es que no has conseguido lo que querías de mí? - inquirió Sasuke irritado -. Te he prometido mi apoyo financiero durante nuestro matrimonio, se acabaron tus problemas.

Sakura lo contempló con amargura.

- Yo no soy un objeto que tú puedas comprar con dinero.

- Y si no lo eres... ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

Para aquella pregunta no había respuesta. No podía explicárselo ni siquiera a sí misma, y mucho menos a él. Pero el hecho de que Sasuke le arrojara su rendición sexual a la cara la hacía retorcerse de rabia.

Sakura lo escuchó en completo silencio mientras se vestía. Sasuke se hizo notar de nuevo acercándose y deteniéndose a unos pasos de la cama. Vestido con un elegante traje gris estaba espléndido, pero también frío y remoto... parecía capaz de comerse a sus deudores de cinco en cinco. Sin embargo Sakura sabía que su pelo era como la seda entre los dedos, que su sonrisa era como el calor del sol después del invierno, que su voz era como la miel fundiendo su cuerpo.

- No es así como esperaba que fueran las cosas entre nosotros. Yo.. soy una persona civilizada... muy civilizada - afirmó Sasuke -. Se supone que en este momento apenas prestamos atención a las cosas, que nos lo estamos pasando muy bien en la cama. Dime quién compró el Adorata y acabemos con esa complicación. Si lo haces es posible que aún haya paz.

- Ya te he dicho que no robé ese anillo - susurró Sakura.

- No soporto que me mientas una y otra vez, seguimos estando en un punto muerto.

- No puedo creer que seas el mismo hombre al que conocí hace tres años... no puedo creer que riéramos y bailáramos y que fueras tan romántico y cálido y..

- ¿Y tan estúpido? ¿Tan ridículo? Después de todo no fui capaz de protegerme de una pequeña ladrona como tú.

Sakura se estremeció, pero trató de ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke y de pensar en cómo había debido de sentirse. Y por primera vez comprendió su amargura al descubrir que la mujer a la que había llevado a su cama le había robado. Sasuke era orgulloso, y aquello lo había herido donde más dolía.

- Sasuke... yo...

- Tú fuiste muy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente - murmuró él -. Yo tenía veintiocho años, y nunca había sentido gran cosa por ninguna mujer. Pero contigo sentí algo especial...

- ¿Al... algo especial?

- Hubieras podido obtener mucho más de mí si te hubieras quedado.

- No lo creo, esa noche yo jugué a ser Cenicienta - señaló Sakura.

- Cenicienta se dejó el zapato, no abrió la caja fuerte. - Pero no fue real... me refiero al tiempo que pasamos juntos - continuó Sakura esperanzada por sus palabras -. Tú dijiste lo que había que decir, y yo sucumbí... Bueno, quizá algo más que sucumbir. Sí, supongo que fui más activa que eso, pero tú no tenías intención de volver a verme... - se encogió de hombros, incapaz de sostener su mirada - Quiero decir.. es evidente que no tenías ninguna intención de aparecer por el Ponte del la Guerra al día siguiente.

- ¿Aún lo recuerdas? - preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Sakura había esperado en el puente durante horas, hubiera podido echarse a llorar solo de pensarlo. Si alguna vez había existido la posibilidad de que Sasuke acudiera se había desvanecido al descubrir el robo del anillo. Así que todo era culpa de él. Todo su sufrimiento había sido por causa de Sasuke. - ¿Pero por qué se le ocurría pensar eso? Era imposible que él la encontrara hermosa, por mucho que aquella noche le hubiera dicho que lo era.

- Mi cabello es de un rojo encendido - señaló Sakura con calma.

- Es difícil que una cosa así me pase desapercibida, pero no es rojo, es rosa, y hubiera preferido verlo más a menudo.

- Pero por lo menos tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que tengo la nariz demasiado... chata.

- La palabra exacta es retroussé. Es poco corriente, le proporciona distinción a tu cara... ¿Pero por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? - preguntó Sasuke caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta -. Hasta luego.

La habitación le resultó vacía y aburrida sin la enervante presencia de Sasuke, pero Sakura no se movió. Sasuke llamaba esbelta a la figura que los demás calificaban de escuálida, y tenía un gusto extraño. Pero no se lo iba a decir. De modo que Sasuke, que para ella era lo más parecido a una fantasía de perfección masculina, se excitaba con las pelirrosas escuálidas y de nariz chata. Aquello era toda una revelación.

Sasuke no le había hecho el amor para vengarse. No, había deseado verdaderamente hacerle el amor. No había nada de falso en su deseo, y todo lo que había dicho en la cama debía de ser cierto... pero, ¿lo sería también aquello de que ninguna mujer había conseguido satisfacerlo?

Algo especial... ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan generosa a la hora de perdonar? ¿Por qué su mente permanecía como en un mar de niebla? Sakura recordó el odioso anillo robado. Solucionado ese problema, ¿cómo se comportaría Sasuke con ella? ¿Y cómo se sentiría si supiera que Daisuke era suyo?

Aún era pronto. En seis meses podían ocurrir muchas cosas. Contarle que aquella noche había concebido un hijo podía ser como un puñetazo, y no deseaba utilizar a Daisuke como arma arrojadiza en una pelea. En realidad no tenía intención de contarle que Daisuke era suyo a menos que su matrimonio comenzara a funcionar. ¿Para qué?

Tenía problemas más urgentes que considerar: La Hacienda. ¿Se vería finalmente obligada a vender alguna de las piezas del mobiliario de estilo Tudor?

Una hora más tarde, vestida con un ajustado traje y zapatos de tacón, Sakura se inclinó para levantar a Daisuke en brazos y sintió la llegada de la inspiración. Había una revista de cotilleo sobre una silla. ¿Acaso no se pagaban grandes sumas por reportajes sobre la vida privada de las personas ricas y famosas? ¿Cuánto podían valer el reportaje y las fotos de la novia de Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura vaciló. Sasuke había dicho que la infidelidad y el abandono eran causa de divorcio, pero no había mencionado la publicidad...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

TRAS escuchar un gran tumulto Sakura se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el vestíbulo. Sasuke acababa de volver de la oficina y los perros salían a recibirlo. Él subió las escaleras sin verla con un regalo bajo el brazo.

Sakura lo siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarlo por culpa de los tacones. Se quedó perpleja al ver que pasaba por delante de la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigía al cuarto de Daisuke. Cuando llegó el niño había rasgado el papel de regalo y contemplaba el nuevo juguete admirado. - ¡Es un avion! - gritó abrazando la caja con fuerza -. ¡Precioso!

- ¿Quieres que te lo saque de la caja? - preguntó Sasuke.

Daisuke le dio la caja y Sasuke sacó el avion. - ¡Mira, mami!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura se ruborizó. Luego, procurando mostrarse natural, se acercó a su hijo y dijo:

- ¿Has dado las gracias, Daisuke?

- ¿gracias? - se apresuró a sugerir Daisuke abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke.

- Ayer empezamos con mal piel así que se imponía ofrecerle la paz - comentó Sasuke.

- Has sido muy amable - concedió Sakura.

- Yo puedo ser muy amable, bella mía - contraatacó Sasuke con voz ronca.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y, sin saber cómo, Sakura supo que Sasuke estaba pensando en el sexo. Un sexto sentido la avisó y la arrojó en la más absoluta confusión. Su piel comenzó a calentarse, de pronto sintió que se ahogaba y que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos alucinantes ojos de oro, su impacto la hacía tambalearse. Se sentía mareada, insegura y muy, muy excitada. Sakura dejó que la punta de su lengua recorriera el labio inferior seco en un movimiento nervioso. La atenta mirada de Sasuke no se apartó del sensual labio. Algo en su interior se retorció y tensó muy abajo en su vientre, una respuesta sexual tan poderosa que la aterrorizó.

- No queda mucho tiempo, mi hermana viene a cenar con nosotros - advirtió Sasuke caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta -. Necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke - se despidió el niño.

Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de salir para comentar:

- Cuando está de buenas es realmente un niño encantador, ¿verdad? Yo apenas tuve relación con mi hermana Akira cuando ella tenía su edad, estaba interno en el colegio. Y siempre lamentaré no haber estado más cerca de ella.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tras acostar a Daisuke y leerle un cuento, Sakura se dirigió a su dormitorio. Sasuke estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono. Solo se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata.

- Estás fantástica con ese vestido, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es de tu talla. No te está ni largo ni ancho.

- Tayuya siempre me ayudaba a escoger mi ropa, siempre decía que tenía que ocultar las deficiencias de cuerpo - le confió Sakura.

- No tienes ninguna deficiencia, estás perfectamente proporcionada para tu estatura.

Sin embargo sus escasas curvas y corta estatura sí habían sido deficiencias para su madrastra, de figura alta y femenina. Tayuya le había reprochado el color de su pelo, insistiendo en que se vistiera con tonos aburridos. Crecer con la crítica constante de su madrastra y los aires de superioridad de su hermanastra había sido difícil. Sakura había aprendido a compararse continuamente con ellas, y esa repetida comparación era la causa de su falta de confianza.

Sin embargo Sasuke era sincero. Su valoración física y sexual se reflejaba en su mirada intencionada y en sus ojos oscurecidos. Sakura observó con abstraída admiración la figura larga y poderosa de Sasuke. Se estremeció al notar su excitación sexual masculina, imposible de ocultar en la estrechez de los pantalones. Se ruborizó, se sintió poderosa y femenina...

- Sasuke... - susurró con voz trémula.

Más tarde Sakura no pudo recordar quién se había acercado a quién. Solo recordaba la forma en que él había fruncido el ceño, el brillo de sus ojos dorados entrecerrados y el hecho de que de pronto estaba entre sus brazos. Sasuke abrió sus labios e invadió su boca con la lengua profundizando, girando, saboreándola con fiereza, con impaciencia. Aquella admisión abierta y sincera de su deseo acabó con todas sus defensas. Sakura se sacudió violentamente bajo aquel beso devorador. Sasuke la hacía sentirse poseída, dominada, débil y necesitada.

- No debería de haberte dejado... he estado todo el día de mal humor - le confió Sasuke escrutando su rostro. Te deseo tanto...

- Sí, yo también... - reconoció Sakura.

Se sentía exactamente igual que él, y era demasiado obvio como para negarlo. El corazón le latía acelerado, todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación.

- No puedo esperar… estoy sufriendo una agonía - gimió Sasuke.

Una mano le apretó la espalda poniéndola en contacto directo con las poderosas piernas de él. Sasuke reprimió un gemido, besó sus sienes, recorrió con los dedos su cabello y tiró de ella para unir de nuevo sus bocas. Pero Sakura no conseguía pegarse a él lo suficiente. Sasuke deslizó una mano por debajo de su falda y levantó una pierna metiéndola en el mismo centro de su ser. La cálida humedad tras la barrera de su ropa delataba su respuesta. La excitación que le procuraba aquel experto contacto la hacía jadear y gemir.

- Sasuke... por favor.

Sasuke la posó boca arriba sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Entonces volvió a hundir la lengua en su boca arrancándole un grito de rendición. Inmediatamente encontró la cremallera de su vestido y la bajó, desnudándola con manos impacientes. Después se quedó quieto y sus ojos contemplaron reverentes las curvas de sus pechos, el sedoso cabello rosa y el monte entre sus piernas.

- Eres hermosa, bella mía... ¿cómo has podido dudarlo nunca? - preguntó Sasuke inmóvil sobre ella, comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Una vez más Sasuke se inclinó sobre Sakura gloriosamente excitado. Abrazó sus pechos y acarició sus sensibles picos con los labios y la lengua, y después recorrió con ella el tentador camino de su estómago y vientre abriéndole las piernas para comenzar una exploración más íntima. Sakura se sobresaltó, pero estaba demasiado tensa y excitada como para detenerlo. Sasuke la dominaba por completo, la empujaba a tal estado de desesperado anhelo y retorcimiento que se sentía impotente.

Sasuke volvió a levantarse con la respiración entrecortada. Hundió la lengua entre sus labios rojos en un sexy beso y echó atrás sus piernas con manos torpes. Su propia excitación era palpable. Sus ojos dorados la asaltaban. Sasuke vaciló en el momento crucial, pero Sakura estaba preparada para la dura y cálida penetración.

- ¡Dio mío... ni yo mismo me conozco cuando me pongo así! - gimió él -. Me siento salvaje... pero no quiero hacerte daño.

- No me lo harás...

- Pero tú eres mucho más pequeña que yo.

- Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje - susurró Sakura enfebrecida.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la penetró con fuerza, soltando tal corriente eléctrica de sensaciones que Sakura gimió su nombre como una bendición. Se retiró y volvió a penetrarla de nuevo con crudeza, con tanto ritmo que el efecto fue demoledor. Todo su ser estaba centrado en el explosivo placer que creaba dentro de ella. Los corazones de ambos latían al unísono, y Sakura gritó en el momento del éxtasis para colapsarse después.

Estuvieron tumbados juntos en un dulce abrazo. Sasuke retiró su peso de ella, pero la retuvo posesivamente presionando los labios contra su cuello, prolongando el momento para saborear la sal de su piel y acariciar su espalda.

- Ha sido increíble... el paraíso, cara mía - suspiró Sasuke admirado y satisfecho -. Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

- ¿A qué hora viene tu hermana?

Sasuke se puso tenso, miró su reloj de pulsera y se soltó.

- ¡Porca miseria... Akira debe de estar por llegar! - Sakura no se movió -. Sakura...

- ¿Sí? - susurró ella con una tímida sonrisa, observándolo con un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

- Podemos compartir la ducha - sugirió Sasuke tirando de su mano y llevándosela al baño.

- ¡Pero no se me secará el pelo! - exclamó ella sin dejar de observarlo, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar por qué se sentía tan feliz.

- Te brillan los ojos - afirmó él escrutándole con una dulce mirada y tomándola en sus brazos con fuerza bajo la ducha -. Supongo que estarás tomando la píldora...

- No.

- Pero yo no he utilizado nada para protegerte. Santo cielo... ¿cómo he podido ser tan descuidado?

Sakura se puso tensa. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado tanto una segunda vez? El resultado, en la primera ocasión, había sido Daisuke. Había creído estúpidamente que las pastillas que había estado tomando y que solo había dejado de ingerir después del fiasco con Kiba la protegerían. Pero naturalmente no había sido así. Por culpa de su ignorancia.

- El riesgo es escaso - musitó ella evitando su mirada.

- Eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

Pero Sasuke se equivocaba. Los ciclos le causaban tan escasas incomodidades que no se molestaba ni siquiera en tomar nota de las fechas. No tenía ni idea de en qué parte del ciclo se encontraba, pero sí tenía fe en la fertilidad de Sasuke. Imaginar que estaba de nuevo embarazada... era extraño, pero la idea no la alarmaba. En realidad soñaba con una nueva versión de él en pequeño. Una sensación de enorme calor irradió entonces de su pecho. De pronto aquella reacción la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura salió de la ducha para evitar su mirada. Agarró la toalla y se refugió en el vestidor. Aquello no podía ser amor. No podía ser, se repetía en silencio. Era solo el resultado de su inmadurez, del pasado. Tenten tenía razón: había pasado demasiado tiempo sola. Construir castillos románticos en el aire a propósito de Sasuke era una estupidez. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, y había aprendido la lección. Era demasiado sensata como para repetirlo.

Sasuke se sentía milagrosamente atraído hacia ella, pero concluir por ello que podía albergar algún sentimiento hacia ella era una tontería. Él mismo lo había dicho esa mañana: se trataba sencillamente de pasarlo bien en la cama. De pronto se sentía feliz de haberlo abofeteado.

- Cuéntame algo sobre tu hermana - lo invitó Sakura al dejar el dormitorio. Parecerá extraño si no sé nada de ella.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de aviación cuando Akira tenía ocho años. Mi tía se convirtió en nuestro guardián legal. Yo solo tenía diecinueve. Yukari era viuda y no tenía hijos, y enseguida quiso hacer el papel de madre para mi hermana, pero era demasiado posesiva. Me hizo muy difícil mantener un contacto regular con Akira.

- Eso fue egoísta por su parte.

- También se negó a compartir conmigo la custodia de Akira cuando por fin pude ofrecerle un hogar. Era una guardiana muy liberal, la mimó demasiado y la echó a perder. Cuando Akira alcanzó la adolescencia se hizo muy difícil tratarla, y Yukari creyó ver en ella ingratitud. Entonces comenzó a verla como una carga, y me exigió que me responsabilizara de ella para mudarse a Nueva York.

- ¡Dios...!

- Akira se hundió, se sintió rechazada, y se rebeló contra mí. Pasamos una mala temporada - admitió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros -. Ahora tiene veintiún años, y apenas estoy en contacto con ella. En cuanto cumplió los dieciocho exigió un apartamento.

- Lo siento - lo compadeció Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -. Yo siempre he pensado que las peores heridas son las que nos causa nuestra propia familia, siempre somos más vulnerables cuando se trata de nuestra carne y sangre.

- ¿Estás pensando en tu padre?

- Es difícil no hacerlo. Me he pasado la vida deseando ser alguien a sus ojos, luchando por ganarme su respeto - admitió Sakura.

- Eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

Sasuke fijó su atención sobre la mano de Sakura, en su hombro, y ella se apresuró a retirarla. La proximidad que él deseaba en la cama parecía fuera de lugar.

- Pero yo trataba de lograr algo que nunca conseguí. No creo que mi padre me mirara nunca sin lamentar el hecho de que no fuera el niño que deseaba... pero solo logró que yo lo intentara con más ahínco.

- ¿Y fue esa la razón por la que robaste el Adorata? - preguntó Sasuke estrechando su mano -. ¿Querías salvar a la familia fingiendo que lo habías encontrado?

Sakura palideció. Aquello la había pillado de improviso. La hería aquella absurda sospecha. Una vez más había olvidado la verdadera relación que había entre ellos, se había expuesto a sí misma a un ataque con inocencia y candor.

- Seguro que le mentiste. Puede que él fuera agresivo y dominante, pero tenía reputación de ser un hombre correcto y honesto. ¿Le dijiste que lo habías comprado por nada en una tienda de antigüedades? - insistió Sasuke sin arrepentirse.

Entonces una puerta se abrió. Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron. Una bella y esbelta morena de sutil expresión los observaba.

- No tengo intención de pasar la velada esperando, Sasuke - dijo Akira con sarcasmo -. ¿Por qué os habéis molestado en invitarme?

- Esperaba que estuvieras ansiosa por conocer a Sakura. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar - murmuró Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué no me brindaste la oportunidad de conocerla antes de casaros? rió Akira.

- Te dejé unos cuantos mensajes en el contestador, pero no me devolviste las llamadas - contraatacó Sasuke con calma.

La combinación de agresividad y dolor que emanaba de Akira era sorprendente, pero lo cierto era que su hermano mayor se había casado con una completa extraña. En esas circunstancias era natural su hostilidad, pensó Sakura que, saltándose de Sasuke, se acercó a ella.

- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa, y no sé cómo explicarte por qué...

- Por qué nos casamos tan apresuradamente - terminó la frase Sasuke por ella mientras abría la puerta del comedor. Los candelabros iluminaban la mesa -. No hay mucho que decir.

Pues no te imagino haciendo nada apresuradamente sin una buena razón, Sasuke - continuó Akira

¿Es que ella está embarazada?

Sakura se quedó helada. Sasuke le sujetó la silla y ella tomó asiento. Él dijo unas cuantas palabras de reproche en italiano a su hermana y Sakura los miró. Akira había pretendido insultarla, pero estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que ninguno de los dos pudiera imaginar. Sasuke se había puesto en una situación difícil con aquel matrimonio por su causa, y deseaba ayudarlo a minimizar el efecto que ello pudiera tener en sus ya de por sí dañadas relaciones con su hermana.

- Nos casamos así porque mi padre acababa de morir - explicó de pronto Sakura -. Tengo que admitir que fuimos muy impulsivos...

- ¿Impulsivo? ¿Sasuke? - repitió Akira despectiva -. ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar? ¡Él nunca hace un solo movimiento que no esté perfectamente calculado!

- En este caso lo fue - insistió Sakura con calma -, pero fuimos muy egoístas al no contárselo a nuestras familias.

- ¿Tu familia tampoco fue? - volvió a preguntar la joven atónita y a la vez aliviada de saberlo -. Y entonces, ¿dónde os conocisteis? ¿Y cuándo?

- Es una larga historia... - comenzó a decir Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Contar la verdad, o al menos toda la que pudiera, era lo más inteligente dadas las circunstancias. Era mejor que contar una historia sobre sus coches chocando en Londres. Akira era hermana de Sasuke, y lo conocía bien.

- Conocí a tu hermano hace casi tres años en un baile de máscaras que se celebró aquí - confesó Sakura con una ansiosa sonrisa en los labios.

El efecto que tuvo aquella sencilla explicación dejó a Sakura de piedra. A su izquierda, Sasuke soltó un suspiro airado y la miró exasperado. A su derecha, Akira se puso terriblemente tensa, abrió la boca y la miró sin pronunciar palabra, pálida y con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

- Parece que he...

- Has metido la pata - completó Sasuke la frase por ella.

De pronto fue la locura. Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que Akira debía de saber lo del robo, de modo que se hacía mucho más difícil darle una explicación. Entonces Akira se puso en pie, pero en lugar de prestarle a ella toda su atención no dejó de mirar a su hermano. Y comenzó a vociferar histéricamente en italiano. Sasuke la miró atónito, sin comprender, y se levantó de la mesa.

- Cosa c'e che non va... ¿qué ocurre?

Finalmente Akira se echó a llorar evitando los brazos consoladores de su hermano, continuó hablando en italiano y se marchó. Pero Sasuke, en lugar de seguirla, se quedó helado. Levantó las manos, las extendió y las dejó caer de nuevo. Sakura se apresuró a acercarse.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

El tenso perfil de Sasuke se delineaba contra las sombras y las luces del comedor. Él respiró hondo, tembloroso. Volvió la mirada sin verla, y dijo:

- Ha dicho que... ha dicho que... - comenzó a decir. - ¿Ha dicho qué? - preguntó Sakura impaciente, escuchando los gritos histéricos de Akira en el salón.

- Ha dicho que fue ella quien robó el Adorata - consiguió decir por fin Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¡Oh... oh, Dios mío! - musitó Sakura temblorosa, incapaz de decir nada más.

Akira lloraba desconsoladamente en el salón. Sakura trató de abrazarla, pero ella la apartó hablándole agresivamente en italiano.

- Lo siento, pero siempre fui un desastre con las lenguas - se disculpó Sakura tomándola de la barbilla -. Sé que estás triste, pero, por favor, trata de calmarte.

- ¿Cómo voy a calmarme? ¡Sasuke no me perdonará nunca! - gritó Akira tirándose en el sofá.

Sakura se sentó junto a ella y la dejó desahogarse. Pero en cuanto Sasuke entró en el salón se levantó.

- Escucha... os dejaré solos...

- ¡No! - gritó Akira agarrándola de pronto de la mano -. Quédate...

- ¡Sí... porque si no voy a matarla! - musitó Sasuke.

¡Te estás portando tan mal como ella!- lo condenó Sakura mientras Akira volvía a echarse a llorar.

Hablándole así no vas a conseguir nada.

- Sé muy bien cómo conseguir algo de ella - contestó Sasuke dándole después una orden a su hermana en italiano.

- Lo siento... ¡lo siento de veras! - se disculpó Akira tragando y hablando entrecortadamente -. Me entró pánico al comprender que Sakura era la mujer a la que conociste la noche del baile, y como te habías casado con ella pensé que... que me habías traído aquí para obligarme a confesar.

- Tu hermano nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así - aseguró Sakura con calma.

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad, con una expresión casi de dolor, y después se volvió hacia su hermana para preguntar:

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Se suponía que aquella noche no ibas a estar en el apartamento. Yo necesitaba dinero, pero tú te habías negado a darme más... te negaste incluso a dejarme ver a Pietro... ¡Estaba tan enfadada contigo! Iba a fugarme con él, pero necesitábamos dinero...

- ¡Tenías diecisiete años! - la interrumpió Sasuke -, solo trataba de protegerte de ti misma: ¡Si no hubieras sido una rica heredera ese tipo no se habría parado ni a mirarte!

- Deja que lo cuente ella - intervino Sakura.

- Tenía... las llaves del apartamento. Y conocía la clave de seguridad. Un día que vine a comer aquí tú abriste la caja fuerte, y yo te observé desde el vestíbulo - musitó Akira avergonzada -. Pensé que habría dinero en la caja...

- Pues tuviste mala suerte.

- Lo único que había era el... Adorata - continuó llana con voz trémula -. Y como estaba tan furiosa lo robé. Me dije a mí misma que tenía derecho a hacerlo si lo necesitaba, pero cuando se lo enseñé a Pietro él... se echó a reír. Dijo que no era tan tonto como para vender un famoso anillo robado, que la Interpol lo perseguiría... así que decidí devolver el anillo a la mañana siguiente.

- Eso fue muy oportuno - comentó Sakura alentadora. - Pero no sirvió de nada. Tú volviste al apartamento aquella noche y te quedaste en él... encontraste abierta la caja fuerte y viste que habían robado el anillo... ¡Era demasiado tarde!

- ¿Qué hiciste con el anillo? - exigió saber Sasuke. - Está a salvo - se apresuró Akira a asegurar -. Está en el depósito del banco, con las joyas de mamá.

Sasuke cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego gritó: - ¡Porca miseria ... ! ¡Y todo este tiempo ... !

- Si hubieras llamado a la policía te habría dicho la verdad, pero cuando me di cuenta de que culpabas del robo a la mujer con la que saliste de la fiesta... - Akira miró cohibida a Sakura -. Es decir..

- A mí... sí, es cierto - la interrumpió Sakura con las mejillas ardientes.

- Bueno, para mí tú no eras una persona de carne y hueso, no me importaba a quién culpara Sasuke con tal de que no sospechara de mí - confesó Akira.

Sakura se quedó mirando la alfombra y sintiendo cómo la mortificación la embargaba. De pronto Sasuke se echó a reír.

- ¡Vaya suerte tuviste de que Sakura desapareciera para siempre!

- Creo que necesitáis hablar - sugirió Sakura deseando desaparecer, con una trémula sonrisa.

Pobre Sasuke. Y pobre Akira. Debía de haber sido terrible para ella vivir con aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo. Aquello no había sido más que un momento de debilidad, una rebelión de juventud alentada por un desesperado amor que había acabado por corroer su corazón cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Porque eso era lo que producía el sentimiento de culpabilidad: te corroía. No era de extrañar que Akira rehuyera la compañía de Sasuke: temía enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Nada más comprender que su hermano se había casado con la mujer a la que creía una ladrona había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke sabía la verdad. Después de todo, ¿cómo si no iba su hermano a casarse con ella?

Por fin Sasuke recuperaría el anillo. ¿Cómo podía creer que un simple objeto podía valer tanto sufrimiento? ¿Y qué sentiría respecto a ella, sabiendo que la había juzgado mal? Estaba destrozado, su aspecto había sido el de una persona destrozada. ¡Su propia hermana!

Sakura suspiró. Quizá tuvieran paz por fin. Naturalmente, él tendría que pedirle perdón. Sakura sintió que comenzaba a animarse. Fue a ver a Daisuke y vagó escaleras abajo de nuevo hacia el comedor. Se sentó a la mesa con renovado apetito y reflexionó. No, no se haría de rogar. Sasuke ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Debía mostrarse justa. Al fin y al cabo todas las evidencias habían apuntado hacia ella. Estaba a medias en el primer plato cuando apareció Sasuke.

- ¡Santo cielo...!, ¿cómo puedes comer en un momento como este? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Tenía hambre... siento ser tan prosaica - musitó Sakura -. ¿Dónde está Akira?

- La he convencido para que se quede esta noche. Siento mucho el...

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Sakura dejando a un lado el plato.

- ¿Cómo que el qué? - repitió Sasuke -. ¿Es que no estás furiosa con Akira?

- ¡Dios, no... estaba tan disgustada! Es muy inmadura para su edad, muy... bueno, emotiva.

- Pero esa no es excusa, ¿no crees? Debes de estar furiosa conmigo.

- Bueno, sí, lo estaba cuando comenzó toda esta sarta de estupideces...

- ¿Estupideces?

Sakura se puso en pie. Hubiera deseado poder correr a sus brazos y disipar su mal humor, pero su aspecto era demasiado remoto. Era como si Sasuke hubiera perdido todo lo que poseía y sin embargo estuviera dispuesto a estrangular al primero que se lo dijera o mostrara lástima.

- Siempre supe que no había sido yo quien había robado el anillo - señaló Sakura amable -, y me alegro terriblemente de que todo se haya aclarado. Comprendo que estuvieras convencido de que había sido yo, después de todo... tú no me conocías de nada, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la miró como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago y luego apartó la cara a un lado.

- No... no te conocía - confesó con voz casi ronca.

Sakura lo observó tragar convulsivamente. Se sentía terriblemente impotente, rezaba por tener el coraje y la seguridad suficientes para cruzar el enorme abismo que, notaba, comenzaba a abrirse entre ellos dos. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que sentir la frustración. Si lo abrazaba destrozaría su frágil relación. Era demasiado orgulloso.

- Hablaremos más tarde - sugirió Sasuke tratando de aparentar naturalidad -. Necesitas estar sola un rato.

Era él quien necesitaba estar solo, pensó Sakura interpretando las palabras de Sasuke sin ninguna dificultad. Iba a abandonarla. ¿Pero qué había hecho mal? Había tratado de mostrarse justa, honesta y razonable al máximo y, sin embargo, Sasuke se alejaba de ella más y más...

- Dime... ¿hubieras preferido que gritara y nos peleáramos?

- Ya no hay nada de qué pelearse - contestó Sasuke sin sombra de ironía.

Sakura se levantó con un suspiro al tiempo que el reloj daba la medianoche. Fue entonces cuando escuchó pisadas en el vestíbulo. Al abrirse la puerta del salón se puso tensa. Por una décima de segundo Sasuke se quedó inmóvil al verla, leyendo astutamente en sus ojos la tensión de un solo vistazo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - murmuró en voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

- Un brandy...

Sakura lo observó acercarse al mueble de las bebidas. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pura poesía. Ya no parecía destrozado, aunque lo cierto era que no esperaba que siguiera en ese lamentable estado de ánimo durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke era duro, era un superviviente, y los supervivientes siempre sabían cómo encajar los puñetazos.

Sakura, en cambio, debía de haber nacido bajo el signo de una mala estrella. ¿Qué destino había decidido que se viera envuelta hasta el cuello en los dos mayores errores que Sasuke había cometido en su vida? Era cruel. Sasuke nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo del todo, y nunca pensaría en ella sin sentirse culpable. Sakura era como un albatros en su vida, un presagio de mal agüero: en cuanto se acercaba las cosas comenzaban a irle mal. Si Sasuke era como el resto de los hombres a los que había conocido pronto se irritaría, al verla por el simple hecho de recordarle los peores momentos de su vida. Sasuke le tendió el vaso con una expresión sombría.

- He llegado a ciertas conclusiones - Sakura dio un trago expectante, atemorizada -. Estos últimos días han debido de ser traumáticos para ti. Mirando atrás es imposible justificar nada de lo que he hecho. Lo único que puedo decirte es que desde el instante en que me desperté solo en el apartamento, con la caja fuerte abierta y sin el anillo, comencé a desarrollar una necesidad obsesiva por encontrarte y ajustar cuentas contigo...

- Creías que te había puesto en ridículo.

- Sí... y era algo nuevo para mí. Tengo que confesar que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr mi objetivo - admitió Sasuke. Si Akira no hubiera confesado seguiría creyendo que eres culpable, y como era imposible que me ayudaras a recuperar el anillo al final habría acabado por.. por hacerte perder La Hacienda.

- No... - negó Sakura pálida -, no lo habrías hecho.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su rostro de incredulidad.

- Sakura, tú eres mucho mejor persona de lo que yo lo he sido nunca... lo habría hecho. Cuando me casé contigo ya tenía en mi mano el futuro de La Hacienda.

- ¿Qué quieres de... cir? - tartamudeó Sakura.

Sasuke se sacó un documento del bolsillo y lo abrió.

- Compré la empresa que le concedió la hipoteca sobre La Hacienda a tu padre. Este es el documento. Estás al debe en los pagos. Hubiera podido forzarte a hablar en cualquier momento durante esos seis meses apelando al poder que me concede esta deuda sobre ti - explicó en voz baja -. Tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

- ¿Que... que compraste la empresa?

Al ver el horror que aquella confesión le producía Sasuke palideció también.

- Tenía que contártelo, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Tienes derecho a saberlo todo.

- No creo que quiera saberlo todo... ¿cómo puede nadie caer tan bajo? - musitó temblorosa.

- Desearía poder decir que no sé lo que me pasó... pero - sí lo sé - murmuró Sasuke -. Mi ego era incapaz de vivir con el ridículo al que creía me habías expuesto aquella noche. Tenía el poder de vengarme, y esa era mi intención cuando contesté a tu anuncio.

Sakura asintió, demasiado aterrorizada como para mirarlo. Se sentía como si fuera una marioneta.

- No eran muy buenas intenciones... ahora... me avergüenzo. Has luchado valientemente para sobrevivir contra viento y marea.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Se sentía morir interiormente, pero por fin comprendía qué le ocurría, no podía seguir ignorándolo. Se había enamorado de él. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a hacerle Sasuke tanto daño? Se apartó torpemente de él y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Me acosté contigo - musitó temblando de pronto.

- Creo definitivamente que no debemos de tocar ese tema precisamente ahora - se apresuró Sasuke a interrumpirla sin vacilar -. Siento que me hundo más rápidamente que una piedra. Lo que ahora quiero es... lo que necesito es... enmendar mi comportamiento para contigo cuanto me sea posible.

- Te odio... - afirmó Sakura.

Y era cierto. Lo odiaba porque no la amaba, porque la había puesto en ridículo, porque la había hecho sentirse como una estúpida y, por último, aunque no en menor medida, porque no podía soportar la idea de tener que sobreponerse por segunda vez al amor que sentía por él.

- Puedo vivir con eso.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- Por supuesto. El avión está a tu disposición. ¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?

- Ahora...

- No creo que sea muy buena idea despertar a Daisuke y sacarlo de la cama - objetó Sasuke. Sakura continuaba mirando al suelo medio atontada -. Grítame, pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor. ¡No sé qué hacer cuando te quedas tan callada!

- Me iré a primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya yo para allá? - preguntó Sasuke. Por primera vez durante un buen rato Sakura levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo. Pero no dijo nada -. Tenemos que estar juntos durante los próximos seis meses, no lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo había olvidado. Sasuke alcanzó sus manos fuertemente agarradas y consiguió ir soltando dedo a dedo hasta que por fin pudo tomarla de ambas manos.

- Prometo cumplir con nuestro acuerdo - continuó él -. Pase lo que pase no te defraudaré.

- ¡No podría soportarlo! - exclamó Sakura saltándose las manos en un gesto de repudio.

- He tratado de explicarte cuánto lo lamento...

- ¡No creo que tú seas capaz de sentir arrepentimiento...! - lo condenó de pronto Sakura -. Eres escurridizo, maquiavélico... y yo no puedo soportar ninguna e las dos cosas. Solo hay dos cosas que te conmuevan en este mundo: el dinero y el sexo.

- Una vez hubo una cosa que me conmovió más, mucho más.

- ¿El qué?, ¿la venganza? - preguntó Sakura poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa burlona, incapaz de soportar el hecho de tenerlo cerca -. ¡Dios, debería de sentirme halagada! ¿Crees de verdad que ese estúpido anillo merecía la pena?

- No... - respondió él con calma.

- ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso? Aquella noche me enamoré de ti, solo que no lo supe hasta mucho más tarde. Llegué incluso a buscar el camino de vuelta a tu casa, pero no lo encontré. ¡Vaya suerte tuve! ¡Me hubieras arrestado por ladrona antes de cruzar la puerta!

Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante aquella revelación. Sakura no había tenido intención de contárselo, pero volvió hacia él la cabeza orgullosa y lo miró sin parpadear.

- ¡Entonces fuiste al Ponte del la Guerra! - respiró él abruptamente, incapaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresa -. ¡No... por favor, dime que no fuiste!

- ¡Sí, mientras tú le dabas vueltas y más vueltas a tu caja fuerte abierta! - respondió Sakura caminando hasta la puerta -. ¡No te atrevas a aparecer por La Hacienda durante unas cuantas semanas!

- Conseguirás levantar sospechas, se supone que estamos recién casados.

- Sasuke... creo que no comprendes - lo informó Sakura rabiosa -. Es evidente que una luna de miel que dura menos de tres días es un desastre. Además un marido alcohólico y ausente es causa suficiente de fracaso matrimonial. Más aún, cuando vengas a casa todo el mundo verá lo inútil que eres, así que nadie se extrañará de que te eche a los seis meses.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

SAKURA cerró la revista agradecida pensando en que Sasuke no podría verla. Al fin y al cabo estaba en Italia, y los hombres nunca leían ese tipo de publicaciones. El cheque recibido por contar todas aquellas mentiras sobre lo feliz que era en su matrimonio y lo maravilloso que era su marido la compensaba de la vergüenza que sentía. Con aquel dinero se pondría al día en los pagos de la hipoteca y arreglaría el Land Rover.

Hacía dos semanas y tres días que no veía a Sasuke y cada día, cada minuto, lo había echado de menos. Sasuke la perseguía. Tenerlo cerca, aunque la hubiera ignorado, hubiera sido mejor. Anhelaba estar con él. Y estaba molesta y avergonzada por sentir ese anhelo por un hombre que había entrado en su vida con el único objeto de hacerle daño.

Impasible ante cualquier indirecta, correcto y atractivo hasta el final, Sasuke los había llevado al aeropuerto. Daisuke se había echado a llorar al comprender que él no los acompañaba. Al abrazar al niño él había esbozado una expresión satisfecha. El efecto de aquellas dos cabezas morenas juntas sobre Sakura había sido muy diferente.

El parecido físico entre padre e hijo era asombroso. Y Daisuke tenía derecho a saber quién era su padre. Además, Sasuke también tenía sus derechos, por mucho que no tuviera prisa por ejercerlos. Si no se lo decía a Sasuke algún día Daisuke le exigiría una justificación. Su orgullo herido, su ardiente deseo de evitar una confesión y su pesimismo en cuanto a cómo iba a tomarse Sasuke la noticia no era razón suficiente para guardar silencio.

Kiba había llamado por teléfono avisando de que visitaría en La Hacienda con su novia durante el fin de semana. Llegó el viernes, justo cuando Sakura salía de casa con Daisuke.

- Si os vais ahogaré mis penas en alcohol, te lo advierto. Me han dado plantón - explicó hundiéndose en el sofá.

Kiba tenía debilidad por las rubias, pero parecía incapaz de retenerlas. Sakura le dio una palmadita en la espalda y contestó:

- Daisuke tiene una fiesta, y yo me ofrecí para quedarme a ayudar. Estaremos fuera un rato, así que si no quieres quedarte solo llama a Tenten.

- Es una lástima que Tenten no sea rubia - se lamentó Kiba sacando una botella de whisky de una bolsa -. Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco es rubia.

- ¿Y no te dice nada eso?

- Debería de haberme casado contigo, probablemente hubiera sido feliz.

- Kiba... deja esa botella y ve a casa de Tenten. - No voy a contarle que me han dejado plantado... se reiría de mí.

Sakura en cambio sí pasó a ver a Tenten y a contarle lo de Kiba antes de ir a la fiesta. No volvió a casa hasta las siete, y para entonces Daisuke estaba agotado y deseando irse a la cama. Tras acostar a su hijo Sakura miró la botella de whisky medio vacía.

- ¿Tan mal te encuentras?

- Peor.

- Bueno, entonces vete a la cama tú también. ¡Vamos, levanta!

Sakura lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y lo guió hasta el dormitorio que había junto al de ella. Kiba cayó sobre el colchón.

- He conocido a tu marido... ¿desde cuándo tienes marido?

- ¿A mi marido? - repitió Sakura atónita.

- No ha sido muy amable - le confió Kiba en tono de secreto, tomándola de la mano -... trató de pegarme... y hubiera acabado mal si no me hubiera caído antes.

Kiba tenía que estar soñando, pensó Sakura. Sin embargo justo en ese instante se escuchó una voz desde el dintel de la puerta:

- ¿No es agradable?

Sakura se asustó tanto que soltó a Kiba y se volvió.

- ¿De dónde has salido? ¡Llevo más de una hora en casa!

- Fui a dar una vuelta, llegué cuando tú estabas fuera - explicó Sasuke.

Debía de estar espantosa, reflexionó Sakura angustiada. De haber sabido que Sasuke estaba en Inglaterra se habría arreglado. No para atraerlo, sino para evitar que pensara que iba hecha un adefesio. Al fin y al cabo tenía orgullo, aunque herido.

Sasuke, en cambio, estaba estupendo. Sakura dejó que su mirada vagara por su semblante. La boca se le secó, el corazón se le aceleró.

- ¡Inuzuka no va a quedarse aquí a pasar la noche! - exclamó Sasuke

- ¡Habla italiano perfectamente! - intervino entonces Kiba sin saber lo que decía.

- ¡Calla, duérmete ya! - musitó Sakura.

- Si él se queda yo me voy - añadió Sasuke.

- ¡No seas estúpido, no te hace ningún daño! - lo defendió Sakura.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones. Sakura corrió tras él.

-¡Sasuke...! ¿Adónde vas?

- ¡Me marcho! - respondió Sasuke con ojos brillantes y enfadados -. Per amor di Dio... ¡No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante!

- ¿Estás loco? - inquirió a su vez Sakura, con ojos atónitos -. Kiba no es mi amante.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con las manos y gritó algo en italiano. Sakura tragó y comprendió que Sasuke estaba tan furioso que era incapaz de aceptar ninguna explicación.

- Está bien, está bien... me libraré de él - prometió Sakura desesperada, comprendiendo que si no lo hacía Sasuke se marcharía para no volver.

Sakura llamó por teléfono a Tenten y le pidió que lo alojara esa noche. Después levantó a Kiba de la cama.

- Vamos a dar un paseo, Kiba. ¡Dios, pesas una tonelada!

- Déjame a mí - se ofreció Sasuke.

Sakura sacó las llaves del coche de Kiba de su bolsillo y los guió a ambos por las escaleras.

- ¿Adónde lo llevamos?

- Al coche. Pero no le hagas daño - musitó Sakura nerviosa.

Sakura se sentó al volante, y entonces Kiba preguntó:

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

- Ya lo verás.

No tenía valor para contárselo. Tenten tenía una lengua muy afilada, y se había metido muchas veces con él. Dejárselo en aquel estado era como entregarle un bebé a un caníbal. Tenten oyó el ruido del coche y salió a ayudar.

- ¿Tenten...? - musitó Kiba horrorizado.

- Tranquilo, Kiba, te cuidaré - lo calmó Tenten con voz maternal.

Sakura miró a su amiga asombrada.

- Tenten... ¿qué ocurre?

- Tengo tiempo esperando a decirle todo lo que pienso - susurró Tenten con ojos brillantes -. Las rubias no te convienen, Kiba.

- No - respondió Kiba dándole la razón mientras caminaba apoyándose en ella.

Sakura volvió a La Hacienda preguntándose qué planeaba Tenten. Sasuke la esperaba en el vestíbulo. No le dio ni un segundo para respirar antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí ese estúpido borracho? - Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, Kiba se queda en mi casa a menudo, y normalmente no suele beber tanto. Muchas veces incluso se trae a su novia. No sé de dónde te has sacado la idea de que somos amantes...

- Hace tres años estuviste a punto de casarte con Inuzuka. ¡Él te dejó plantada! - le recordó Sasuke airado -. ¡Porca miseria! ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que es solo un amor platónico?

- Sí, pretendo hacértelo creer - respondió Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Aunque sea el padre de tu hijo? - insistió Sasuke.

- Te aseguro que Kiba no es el padre de Daisuke.

Un silencio tenso vibró en el aire. Ansiosa por saber qué pensaba Sasuke tras aquella confesión, Sakura murmuró:

- Ni Kiba ni yo nos dimos cuenta de qué era lo que fallaba en nuestra relación hasta que no nos enamoramos de otra persona. Ahora somos amigos. Es un chico amable, cariñoso.

Sasuke torció la boca mientras la escuchaba con ojos duros y fríos y la seguía hasta el salón.

- Vamos, don Perfecto...

- No... siempre está contando las mismas historias y bromas una y otra vez

Sakura estaba asombrada. Sasuke no insistía sobre el tema de la paternidad de Daisuke. ¿Seguiría creyendo que había habido otros hombres en su vida?

- ¿Pero por qué no le has dicho que estabas casada? Accidenti... ¡Un amigo tan íntimo y ni siquiera sabe que existo!

- Hoy ha sido el primer día que lo he visto desde la boda. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Poco después de las seis. ¡Y no pensaba encontrarme a un hombre aquí!

Sakura parpadeó y reflexionó. Sasuke se estaba comportando como un marido celoso y posesivo, y ella estaba reaccionando como una mujer recién casada e insegura, deseosa de aplacar a su marido. ¿Sasuke, celoso? Eso era imposible.

- ¿Te has puesto celoso cuando has pensado que Kiba era mi amante? - preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Soy una persona muy celosa de mi dignidad. - ¿Tu dignidad?

- ¿Es que no te parece razonable que espere que te comportes como una esposa normal? No es muy inteligente por tu parte invitar a Inuzuka a quedarse contigo después de todo lo ocurrido entre vosotros dos...

- Inteligente... - repitió Sakura pensando en lo poco apasionada que resultaba esa palabra.

- Ahora que eres mi mujer estás bajo el punto de mira de la prensa, eres una posible presa del cotilleo. No querrás que nadie sospeche nada malo de nuestro matrimonio tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió. Sasuke no estaba celoso. Era simplemente el macho arrogante y orgulloso de siempre empeñado en salvaguardar su imagen. La gente se reiría de él si sospechara que su mujer no le era fiel.

- A propósito, te he pagado la hipoteca - señaló Sasuke con satisfecha naturalidad. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta -. Como eres tan independiente imagino que querrás devolverme el dinero cuando cobres la herencia, pero por lo menos ahora estás libre de esa carga.

- Pero... Sasuke... ¿qué derecho...?

- Aún no he terminado. También he ido a hablar a tu banco. Ya no tienes límite de crédito. Y no me lo arrojes todo a la cara - se apresuró a añadir Sasuke -. No tengo ningún derecho a interferir, lo sé, pero tenía que ayudarte en todo cuanto pudiera.

Sakura tragó. Aquello sí lo entendía. Sasuke se sentía culpable, y aquella era su forma de reparar el daño. Aquella forma de inmiscuirse Sasuke en el terreno económico la irritaba, pero no estaba en posición de rechazarlo.

- Gracias.

- Me hubiera gustado poder hacer mucho más, cara mía, pero sabía que no lo aceptarías.

- ¿Te has dejado las alas aparcadas fuera? - inquirió Sakura con una sonrisa insegura ante aquel respetuoso comentario.

- ¿Las alas?

- Eres mi ángel de la guarda.

- Temía que dijeras que era tu hada madrina - le confió Sasuke.

- Lo he pensado, sí - rió Sakura por primera vez en semanas.

Entonces recordó la confesión que tenía que hacerle y su rostro se ensombreció. Pronto, se dijo...

Eran más de las ocho y media cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke estaba en la biblioteca haciendo unas llamadas, y Sakura había subido a ponerse un vestido que marcara su silueta. Al abrir la puerta se sobresaltó. Eran Tayuya y Karin. Y ambos la miraron extrañadas de su nueva imagen.

- ¿Es un traje de Galliano? - preguntó Karin envidiosa.

- ¿Un... qué?

- ¡Y esos zapatos son de Prada! ¡Menuda prisa que se ha dado en quitarte tus trapajos! - rió Karin -. Es peligroso que un hombre trate de cambiar a una mujer.

- ¡Y el verde desentona con tu pelo rojizo, Sakura!

- Pero Sakura no tiene el pelo rojizo - intercedió Sasuke saliendo de la biblioteca -. Es rosa, de un tono brillante y primaveral.

Sakura miró a Sasuke como una nadadora a su chaleco salvavidas. Karin y Tayuya no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para encajar el golpe.

- Creía que estabas en Italia, Sasuke - sonrió su madrastra tensa.

- Sí, y yo creo que esa es la razón por la que habéis venido - respondió Sasuke apoyándose cómodamente sobre la chimenea mientras las visitantes permanecían tensas, de pie, sin terminar de comprender qué quería decir -. ¡Qué amables al pensar que Sakura necesitaba compañía!.

- Estoy segura de que Kiba ha venido a acompañarla - comentó Karin inocente.

- Sí, es un chico simpático - respondió Sasuke tranquilo, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Sakura giraba la cabeza mirando a unos y otros.

Karin y Tayuya habían encontrado un contrincante perfecto.

- Karin y yo estábamos pensando ayer en la coincidencia que ha sido que Ino Yamanaka y Sakura hayan encontrado marido en tan poco tiempo - comentó Tayuya suspicaz -. ¿Cómo se llamaba la otra ahijada de tu madrina Sakura?

- Hinata - musitó Sakura -. ¿Por qué?

- Por curiosidad, naturalmente. ¡Esa mujer hizo un testamento tan curioso! Supongo que pronto oiremos decir que Hinata se ha casado...

- Lo dudo - soltó Sakura -. No tenía planes para casarse cuando la vi por última vez.

Karin le dirigió a Sasuke una enorme sonrisa y cruzo las piernas bajo su escaso vestido.

- ¡Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de qué estamos hablando, Sasuke!

- Pues yo debo de confesar que se me ha pasado por la cabeza el que Sakura pudiera haber... - intervino Tayuya.

- ¿Haberse casado conmigo para heredar ese millón? - sugirió Sasuke irónico y seguro -. Sí, por supuesto, conozco ese testamento, pero puedo aseguramos que la última voluntad de esa excéntrica madrina no ha tenido nada que ver con mi deseo de casarme con Sakura.

- Sí - intervino Sakura entrando en el juego -, de eso estoy segura, Sasuke tiene una agenda muy apretada.

- ¡Ooh! - respiró Sasuke a su oído, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Tayuya, no obstante , no cedió tan fácilmente:

- No sé cómo decirlo para que no penséis que me entrometo pero... sinceramente, me preocupó mucho cuando mis amigos me contaron que habían visto volver a Sakura sola de Venecia tras solo cuarenta y ocho horas de luna de miel...

- ¡Pero mamá, es que Venecia no puede ser un lugar agradable para Sakura! - exclamó Karin mirándola significativamente- ¡creo que de ahí saco a su hijo! – comento Karin en un susurro que muy apenas fue entendido por Sakura.

- Me encanta Venecia - la contradijo Sakura.

- Ya sé que le pusiste ese estúpido nombre de Daisuke a tu hijo, pero enseguida dejaste de usarlo - objetó Tayuya.

- ¿ Daisuke? - repitió Sasuke de pronto.

- ¡Qué nombre más tonto! - rió Karin -. La verdad es que Sakura nunca ha tenido ni gusto ni discreción.

Sakura se sentía demasiado mortificada como para mirar en la dirección de Sasuke. Tenía los nervios de punta. Hubiera deseado ponerle a Karin un saco en la cabeza y sofocar sus palabras antes de que revelara demasiado.

- Tu sentido del humor debe de resultar ofensivo muy a menudo - respondió Sasuke frío -. Yo, por lo menos, tengo poca tolerancia para cualquier cosa que moleste a mi mujer.

Karin se ruborizó, y Sakura se tranquilizó ante el tono protector de Sasuke.

- Sí, Karin, has sido un poco atolondrada diciendo eso - convino Tayuya-. Pero ya pasó. En realidad yo he venido para expresar mi preocupación por algo que ha hecho Sakura.

- ¿En serio? - inquirió Sakura apoyándose en su marido. - Trajiste a Sasuke a la fiesta que di para vosotros y no me dijiste nada de su estatus financiero – continuó Tayuya -. Además, ¿por qué, siendo así las cosas, has hecho esto? - añadió sacando una revista de su bolso y tendiéndosela -. ¿Es que no hay nada que no seas capaz de hacer por dinero? ¿Cómo has podido violentar a tu marido así, Sakura?

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Miró la revista, se ruborizó y creyó morir de vergüenza. Tayuya sacudió la cabeza y añadió:

- Me quedé horrorizada al saber que Sakura había vendido la historia de vuestro matrimonio a una revista de cotilleo, Sasuke.

- Yo en cambio recordaré algunas de las frases que dice Sakura en ella como preciados tesoros - soltó Sasuke en un tono complaciente, alargando una mano hacia ella para calmarla -. Cuando leí eso de que sintió una «extrañeza mística» y un «sentimiento íntimo de reconocimiento de un alma gemela» nada más conocerme, admiré profundamente su capacidad para expresar con palabras las sensaciones y sentimientos que yo mismo experimentaba y no podía describir.

- ¿Sasuke?, - musitó Sakura temblorosa, atónita ante el hecho de que hubiera leído el reportaje y pudiera incluso citar textualmente algunas de sus palabras.

Sasuke, no obstante, parecía incapaz de parar:

- Lo que sentí realmente fue una necesidad tan poderosa de volver junto a Sakura que vine volando. Siempre consideraré ese reportaje como una carta de amor pública de mi mujer.

Karin y Tayuya se quedaron inmóviles, sin decir palabra, hasta que por fin la última habló:

- Por supuesto me alegro mucho de saber que esa entrevista no ha estropeado vuestras relaciones, estaba muy preocupada...

- Me sorprende - declaró Sasuke -. Tendría que estar ciego para no ver que intentas desvalorizar continuamente a mi mujer a mis ojos. Sakura es una persona íntegra, cosa que no entiendo sabiendo que ha vivido toda su vida junto a vosotras dos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

- Te ofende que mi mujer posea un bien que ha pertenecido a su familia durante más de cuatrocientos años, estás furiosa porque se ha casado con un hombre que va a ayudarla a conservarlo. Esperabas que se viera forzada a vender para poder repartir los beneficios - la condenó Sasuke con disgusto -. Por eso es por lo que me atrevo a hablarte así.

- No voy a quedarme aquí para que me insultes – soltó Tayuya caminando hacia la puerta.

- Muy inteligente.

Sasuke escuchó el portazo. Atónita, Sakura respiró:

- Voy a ir a ver a Daisuke...

- Daisuke - murmuró Sasuke en voz baja, agarrándola de la mano mientras subía por la escalera -. Es evidente que escogiste ese nombre porque tenía un significado especial para ti. ¿Fuiste feliz aquella noche conmigo?

- S.. sí - tartamudeó Sakura.

- Pero nos conocimos en un momento difícil de tu vida - añadió Sasuke seleccionando con cuidado sus palabras -. Ahora comprendo que perdonaras a Inuzuka tan generosamente después de dejarte plantada en el altar. Era evidente que él no tenía toda la culpa. Te habías acostado con otra persona antes de la boda.

- ¡No, eso es falso! - exclamó Sakura ruborizada, deteniéndose en el pasillo.

- ¡Accidenti! ¿Qué sentido tiene negarlo? ¡Puede que no lo supieras, pero estabas embarazada aquella noche cuando te acostaste conmigo!

- ¡No... no lo estaba! - exclamó Sakura abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo -. ¡Otra vez yerras el tiro!

- ¡Tenías que estar embarazada! - contraatacó Sasuke -. Tu hijo nació siete meses después.

- Daisuke fue prematuro. Estuvo semanas ingresado en el hospital antes de que pudiera llevármelo a casa... - confesó al fin Sakura conteniendo el aliento y poniéndose tensa antes de girarse para mirarlo.

La expresión de Sasuke era de desconcierto, de profunda confusión. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Sakura y preguntó:

- ¿Fue prematuro?

- Sí, así que ya lo sabes - respondió Sakura con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño -. Y, para ser sinceros, Sasuke, siempre hubo solo una posibilidad.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme... que Daisuke es mío? - susurró Sasuke con ojos de oro a la escasa luz del dormitorio.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

SAKURA sintió que le fallaba la voz justo cuando más lo necesitaba, de modo que asintió sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. De los ojos de él salieron chispas. Estaba atónito. Sakura tragó y dijo al fin:

- Y no cabe la menor duda sobre ello, porque Kiba y yo jamás nos hemos acostado juntos. Decidimos esperar a después de la boda.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, y como no nos casamos al final no nos acostamos.

- Eso significa que... que yo fui tu primer.. ¡imposible! - soltó Sasuke apretando los labios sin dejar de mirarla.

- Aquella noche yo no quería que tú lo adivinaras - explicó Sakura ruborizándose -. Dijiste que las mujeres vírgenes te resultaban muy poco excitantes.

- Pero los dos dijimos e hicimos estupideces aquella noche... por fortuna Daisuke no fue una estupidez más - rió Sasuke delatando las emociones que lo embargaban y estrechándola contra sí mientras miraba incansablemente a su hijo y a Sakura como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de ninguna de las dos -. Per amor di Dio... y todo este tiempo estaba aquí, delante de mis narices... Nadie sabía quién era el padre de tu hijo, y tú no podías decirlo porque... ¡ni siquiera sabías su nombre! Al ver la foto de Inuzuka y observar que era moreno creí que era el padre y que tú aún lo amabas. Y luego, al decirme que no era así, ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido pensar que pudiera ser mío.

- Bueno, tú no sabías que Daisuke fue prematuro.

- Quisiera despertarlo - confesó Sasuke soltando a Sakura para mirar de cerca a su hijo -. Pero esa es la primera lección que me has enseñado, no molestarlo cuando duerme.

- Duerme como un tronco.

- ¿Pero dónde tenía los ojos? - inquirió Sasuke admirado -. ¡Si tiene mi nariz...!

- Todo lo ha heredado de ti - confirmó Sakura pensativa, sintiéndose abandonada ante la emoción de Sasuke por su hijo.

¿Emoción? No, no era ese sentimiento exactamente lo que Sakura había esperado de Sasuke, aunque en realidad nada había ido como ella había esperado. Sasuke estaba atónito, pero no había hecho ni un solo gesto de disgusto ni expresado la más mínima protesta. Había aceptado el hecho de que tenía un hijo de buen grado.

- ¡Es realmente precioso! - susurró orgulloso. - Sí, yo también lo creo.

- Per meraviglia... ¡soy padre! Será mejor que llame a mi abogado de inmediato...

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿A tu abogado?

- ¡Si me muriera esta misma noche antes de reconocerlo como hijo mío se quedaría sin un penique!- exclamó Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta -. Llamaré ahora mismo. ¿Es que no vienes? - preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

Sakura se sentó en la biblioteca y lo observó llamar por teléfono a su abogado y a su hermana.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo - comentó después sentándose frente a ella -, desde el momento en que sospechaste que estabas embarazada.

- Bueno, no lo sospeché hasta que no estuve de cinco meses.

- ¡Cinco meses! - No engordé mucho ni tuve mareos ni nada de eso.

Comía mucho y me salió un poco de tripa, y después noté una extraña sensación, como palpitaciones. Por eso fui al médico. Cuando me dijo que era el niño moviéndose me quedé de piedra.

- Me lo imagino - la miró cariñoso y divertido, levantándose de la silla para sentarse en el sofá con ella y tomarla de la mano -. ¿Así que no te pusiste mala?

- No, gocé de perfecta salud.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?

- Mi padre se portó bastante bien, pero creo que era porque esperaba que fuera un niño - admitió Sakura molesta -. No le importaban en absoluto las habladurías, pero Tayuya estaba que trinaba. Fue por ahí contando que el niño era de Kiba porque, por supuesto, sonaba mejor.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste a tu familia sobre el padre?

- La verdad, más o menos. Que fue algo que ocurrió... que había olvidado tu nombre - admitió avergonzada.

- ¡Qué sola debiste sentirte! - murmuró Sasuke pesaroso -. Aquella noche, sin embargo, tú me diste a entender que estabas protegida.

- Y creía sinceramente que lo estaba. No sabía que había que tomarse las dichosas pastillas continuamente para evitar quedarse embarazada y claro, en cuanto llegué a Venecia, las tiré.

- ¡Si no te hubieras marchado de ese modo del apartamento!

- Habrías llamado a la policía.

- No, si te hubieras quedado tu inocencia no se habría puesto en entredicho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te marchaste así?

- Resulta bastante violento despertarse por la mañana en la cama de un extraño - confesó Sakura con franqueza -. Me sentía como una fulana...

- Tú no sabes nada de las fulanas, así que no uses esa palabra – la censuró Sasuke.

Segundos más tarde, no obstante, volvía a sonreír y a hacer miles de preguntas sobre su hijo demostrando un interés que Sakura nunca hubiera imaginado. Al final él murmuró:

- Bueno... entonces ya no habrá divorcio, cara mía.

A pesar de que aquello fuera justamente lo que Sakura deseaba, la declaración de Sasuke no le gustó. No la hacía por los motivos correctos, de modo que se soltó de él y preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso sabes tú algo que yo ignore? - Tenemos un hijo, nos necesita a los dos. Simplemente he supuesto que...

- ¡Pues no supongas nada! ¡Puede que sea importante que Daisuke tenga un padre, pero a mí me preocupa lo que necesito yo!

- Tú me necesitas a mí - respiró Sasuke tenso, perdiendo todo atisbo de sonrisa.

- ¡No me mires así!

- ¿De qué modo?

- Como si fuera un deudor que no te paga o algo así... Estás... ¡Estás tratando de buscar mi punto débil! - exclamó Sakura comprendiendo de pronto que iban a volver a discutir y deseando evitarlo - Escucha, estoy muy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

Sakura miró a Sasuke desde lo alto de las escaleras. Estaba tenso, mirando por la ventana. Su corazón se hundió al verlo. Todo había salido mal desde el momento en que ella había puesto en cuestión su convencimiento de que debían de seguir casados. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué, cuando era lo que ella más deseaba?

Sakura escrutó su corazón y halló la respuesta. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke solo quisiera seguir casado con ella por Daisuke. Se había sentido excluida al verlo contemplarlo admirado, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido una egoísta. Sasuke acababa de saber que era padre, y era natural que lo observara embelesado.

Sakura cambió las sábanas, echó a los perros a dormir a la cocina y se puso su mejor camisón para esperar a Sasuke. Una hora más tarde escuchó sus pisadas en el corredor. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero Sasuke pasó por delante de su puerta sin abrirla. Ella lo oyó entrar en el dormitorio de al lado.

Y se volvió hacia la almohada jurando temblorosa. Aquel hombre ni siquiera se sentía tentado de hacerle el amor después de tres semanas de ausencia.

- El apartamento es fabuloso - suspiró Tenten mirando las vistas desde el ático londinense -. Y Sasuke... es el marido perfecto, estoy convencida. Se marcha sin decir ni pío para que puedas disfrutar a solas de la comida con tu mejor amiga. ¡Y encima se lleva al niño!

- Sí, es un padre abnegado.

- En un mes ha transformado tu vida - continuó Tenten -. Si hasta te trae flores y regalos... Neji no me trae flores, pero me hizo un precioso regalo de cumpleaños. Y además me llama cinco veces al día. Está muerto de miedo de que lo deje plantado, es increíble.

- Me alegro de que seas feliz.

- Pues no pareces muy contenta - respondió Tenten -. Sé que te pasa algo.

Sakura recordó las últimas cuatro semanas transcurridas. Sasuke había insistido en reparar y reformar La Hacienda sin más dilación, y mientras tanto se habían mudado a su apartamento de Londres. En verano irían a Venecia, donde residirían permanentemente.

- ¿Es que está con otra mujer? - inquirió Tenten.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- No es violento ni bebe, ¿verdad?

- ¡Tenten, claro que no! Simplemente... no me ama.

- ¿Y es ese el problema? Pero si ha mandado un helicóptero a recogerme para que pueda venir a comer contigo... está pendiente de cada una de tus palabras, contemplándote constantemente... vamos, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de agradarte.

Sakura se encogió de hombros sin dejarse impresionar. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, y Sasuke no había hecho el menor intento de cambiar eso. Era como si el sexo no existiera para él. Sakura no podía dejar de recordar lo que una vez le había confesado: que probablemente fuera el hecho de que era una ladrona lo que le resultaba más peligrosamente excitante. Era como si hubiera perdido de repente su sex-appeal para él. Aparte de eso sus relaciones iban cada vez mejor.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más enamorada. No obstante no estaba segura de que eso fuera bueno. Sasuke se mostraba considerado, amable y alentador. Nunca perdía la paciencia, ni siquiera cuando Daisuke se ponía rebelde. Y la llevaba a cenar constantemente. La llevaba a fiestas, se comportaba como si estuviera orgulloso de ella y la halagaba. Sonreía y se reía, pero por la noche se iba a su cama.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido mencionarle que lo amas? Yo diría que no resulta demasiado obvio por tu forma de comportarte - opinó Tenten -. O quizá es que no se le dé bien decírtelo.

Una hora más tarde, tras marcharse Tenten, Daisuke entraba en el dormitorio de su madre con calcetines nuevos. Aquellos días Daisuke parecía realmente feliz. Sasuke entró inmediatamente después.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Tenten?

- Sí, fantástico... debería de haberla invitado yo, pero no pensé que quisiera dejar su casa ahora que tiene un romance con Neji.

Solo con mirarlo Sakura sentía que se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el pulso. Por eso se había acostumbrado a no mirarlo directamente a la cara. Bastaba con un rápido vistazo. Si Sasuke no la deseaba lo peor que le podía pasar era que sospechara que ella sí.

- Sakura... he invitado a Tenten con la esperanza de que te alegraras, pero no parece haberte hecho mucho efecto.

- No se puede vendar lo que no está herido.

- ¿Es ese uno de esos extraños dichos ingleses? - Sakura no respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró -. Sabes una cosa, ¿cara mía? He decidido que el tacto, la paciencia y la delicadeza no funcionan contigo.

- Es probable - concedió Sakura preguntándose por qué elevaba la voz.

- De hecho cualquier hombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de ganarse tu confianza acabaría en la tumba antes de lograrlo.

- ¿Ganarse mi confianza? - repitió Sakura.

- ¿Y qué diablos crees que he estado haciendo durante el último mes? - preguntó Sasuke de pronto lleno de frustración.

El tono de voz de Sasuke la hizo volverse para mirarlo. En su rostro se reflejaba la misma soledad que Sakura veía en su propio semblante cada mañana. Sasuke hizo un gesto con las manos y continuó:

- Primero me das esperanzas, y al minuto siguiente me echas a un lado - gruñó -. No necesito que me digas que he destrozado nuestra relación, llevo tiempo tratando por todos los medios de arreglarla... pero tú pareces alejarte cada vez más y más de mí, ¡y no puedo soportarlo cuando te amo tanto!

- ¿Que tú... me amas? - susurró Sakura temblorosa. - Me dijiste que aquella noche en Venecia te habías enamorado de mí, y eso me dio esperanzas.

- ¿Y si me amas por qué estás durmiendo en otra habitación? - exigió saber Sakura en tono acusador -. ¿Por qué nunca me tocas?

- Quería que te dieras cuenta de que te quiero de verdad – respondió él sinceramente apenado.

- ¡Vaya una manera de demostrárselo! ¡He sido tan desgraciada!

Sasuke cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo paso..

- Estaba esperando a que tú me dieras una señal... no puedo dar nada por supuesto en nuestra relación.

- Si me amas puedes dar por supuesto todo lo que quieras.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla en la boca con un gemido ahogado iniciando una cadena de reacciones causales en el cuerpo de Sakura, que se echó a temblar. La estrechó con tal fuerza que apenas pudo respirar. Segundos más tarde corría a cerrar con pestillo la puerta mientras decía:

- Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan frustrado, cara mía.

- Ni yo... he sido una estúpida anteponiendo mi orgullo a todo lo demás, excluyéndote cuando te necesitaba en lugar de demostrártelo. Te quiero mucho... mucho... mucho. Deberías de haberte dado cuenta.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me mirabas! - exclamó Sasuke tomando su mano para besarla -. Eres una pícara.

- Me gusta que los hombres hagan todo el trabajo. La última vez que fue al revés tuve que salir por la ventana con la alarma sonando... y además acabé embarazada - señaló Sakura en su defensa.

- Pero Daisuke es precioso, y no es motivo de arrepentimiento. Además, yo me enamoré locamente de ti hace tres años.

- Eso me cuesta creerlo...

- Porque no te valoras lo suficiente - la regañó Sasuke -. Me dejaste fuera de combate. Eras por completo diferente del resto de mujeres a las que había conocido. Aquella noche me quedé dormido contigo en brazos totalmente satisfecho...

- Y desde entonces todo salió mal.

- Sí, pasé tres horribles años siguiéndote la pista por todas partes... no te equivoques, estaba completamente obsesionado - le confió Sasuke -. Nunca admití lo que sentía por ti, ni siquiera ante mí mismo, pero apenas podía esperar al día de la boda... solo pensaba en acostarme contigo.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ti. - Ni siquiera sabía qué me ocurría - continuó Sasuke ruborizándose -, pero estaba feliz de volver a tenerte en mi cama, bajo mi techo, atrapada... Y entonces Akira confesó y aquello me hundió en el más completo fracaso.

- Lo sé - suspiró Sakura.

- Fue entonces cuando comprendí que te amaba. Lo había echado todo a perder. No tenía nada a qué agarrarme, solo ese estúpido acuerdo de matrimonio... ¿para qué otra cosa ibas a necesitarme?

- Dios, no pensé en ello...

- Por eso decidí que te sentirías más cómoda si me alejaba de ti y te permitía olvidar por una temporada lo bastardo que era - confesó Sasuke inclinándose para tomarla posesivamente en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama -. Y entonces Kakashi me informó de la revista. Sé que en realidad no piensas que sea tan maravilloso, pero en aquel momento lo leí más de diez veces...

- Y por eso te lo sabías de memoria - lo interrumpió Sakura dejando caer los zapatos.

Sasuke le desabrochó el vestido y posó los labios sobre los hombros desnudos.

- Pensé que si me hubieras odiado realmente el artículo no habría tenido esa extraña nota agridulce, así que me dejé inspirar por la esperanza y...

- Y una buena cantidad de ego...

- Y tomé el avión - terminó él la frase -. Cuándo comprendí que Daisuke era hijo mío me sentí extasiado... quiero decir que era otra forma de aferrarme a ti.

- Pero lo echaste a perder todo otra vez diciéndome que teníamos que casamos por su causa. Quiero mucho a mi hijo, pero necesitaba sentir que tú me querías por mí misma.

- Fui muy torpe. Te presioné demasiado, fui demasiado deprisa. No me atrevía a decirte que te amaba porque pensé que nunca me creerías.

- Puede que sí... Soy más confiada y crédula que tú - bromeó Sakura feliz.

Sasuke se sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo. El rubí reflejaba la luz intensamente. Sakura contuvo el aliento.

- Es este, ¿verdad?... Es el dichoso anillo que pensaste que había robado.

- Sí, el Adorata - sonrió Sasuke poniéndoselo en el dedo.

- Es realmente precioso - susurró Sakura.

- Según la tradición los Uchiha se lo regalan a su mujer en el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, del heredero, pero como estamos en tiempos modernos creo que ya es hora de cambiar eso.

- Sí, eso me gusta - respondió Sakura -. Nada de tonterías sexistas ni de que los hijos son más importantes que las hijas.

- Hasta ahora no me atrevía a preguntar pero... ¿crees posible que estés embarazada otra vez?

- No, a menos que me hayas raptado en sueños. No, esta vez no, pero quizá pronto - concedió Sakura enredando los dedos en su cabello -. Dios, me encanta poder enredar los dedos así... ¡vas siempre tan peinado!

- No me gustó que dijeras que los banqueros eran aburridos - le confió Sasuke -. Sin embargo, luego, en la entrevista, dijiste que era el hombre más apasionado que habías conocido.

- Y lo eres... conmigo, con Daisuke. Eres muy cálido tras esa fría fachada.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo sexy que estás con botas de goma?

- ¡Ahora sí que estoy convencida de que me quieres!

Y, tras exclamar aquello, Sakura reclamó su boca y se prometió a sí misma un futuro lleno de bendiciones y felicidad.

-FIN-

Hola gracias por leer esta adaptacion, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, y finalmente los invito a seguir leyendo otras adaptaciones que voy a subir, de hecho ya empece otra que estoy segura tambien les gustara se llama Inocente Rendicion.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

7


End file.
